Return to Tarsus IV
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Jim has never told anyone about Tarsus IV and has blocked the memories out of his mind. Now thanks to orders from Starfleet he is forced to return to Tarsus. Will this destory him or make him stronger? Will he find love in the mist of sorrow?
1. In Pain Again

T'Slash: Hey everyone sorry for the long wait period for me to update anything! I have been emotionally compromised by the loss of my Cat of 12 years Penny and Finals but I will try to write in my free time more often. *closes eyes looking out the window* Star light star bright first stay I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight. *opens eyes* Darn it looks like I still don't own Star Trek, sadly, but I do own Maravilla, Aminia and the plot! Atlas by Angel Baby1 inspired some of the scene on the bridge but not the whole story that is my idea, Angel Baby did a great job with Atlas I do not and never did mean to copy her. Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Return to Tarsus**

Chapter 1: In Pain Again

James T. Kirk looked out at the stars; it has been six years since the crew of the _USS Enterprise_ crew had saved the Federation from the Romulan, Nero, and since James Tiberius Kirk was promoted to captain of the _USS Enterprise NCC-1701_. Captain Kirk glanced around at his loyal bridge crew: Chekov and Sulu sat at the helm, their fingers dancing across the buttons, keeping the Enterprise traveling smoothly; Uhura sat at the communication station monitoring all the incoming messages, patiently waiting their new orders from Starfleet; Scotty was down in the engineering room, you could almost never get Scotty to come up to the bridge unless by force; Doctor McCoy was in sickbay, checking up on patients and just waiting to stab Jim with another hypo. Jim turned to look at the science station, Mr. Spock; his First Officer sat there categorizing the data they obtained from the last planet they had explored. Jim smiled slightly at Spock's back a warm feeling bubbling up inside of him before he pushed the feeling back turning back to the view screen and gazing out at the stars.

_We only have a few months left together as a crew before our five year mission is complete. We've come a long way,_ Jim though, his eyes locked with the stars. _We went from hating each other to becoming a family. I never thought anyone but Maravilla and Penelopy would become family. I never thought I would have a family quite like this one, a loving loyal one. One who wants to protect you and make sure you are alright. Not a broken one, one filled with ghosts and pain, _Jim smiled, watching the stars whirl past them as he thought about his crew, his family. _Mom was never a family. She abandoned us with that Bastard Frank. She sent us to Tarsus without a second thought. She left us for dead._

"Lt. Uhura, any news yet?" Jim asked, turning to face Uhura, trying to erase the dark thoughts floating though his head.

"Not yet, sir. They should be coming in anytime now," Lt. Uhura said, smiling softly at Jim. Over the years they had become closer, Jim still flirted with Uhura but she knew he didn't mean anything by it; she was like his sister now. Someone he wanted to protect no matter what. He would never allow anyone to hurt her.

"Keep me posted," Jim smiled, turning his attention back to the stars, remembering the message he had received only hours before.

**Jimmy! I just learned from Admiral Pike what you did to achieve command of the Enterprise!! How could you?!?! You not only cheated on the Maru test but emotionally compromised the Acting Captain!! Your father would be ashamed of you!! You even joined Starfleet against my wishes!! Starfleet took your father away from us! You took your Father away from me! Do you want to die as well and leave Maravilla and myself all alone? You're all Ihave left after Sam and Aurelan died on Deneva, Winona Kirk yelled in the message. I'm happy that Maravilla had enough sense not to join that cursed Starfleet. You should have as well. You're too much like your father, always jumping in head first. You know I love you Jimmy I just wish you were more careful with your life. I know I haven't been a great mother to Maravilla and you and I want to make it up to you. Just stay safe Jimmy, for me? **

_Now you want to be a mother? _Jim thought bitterly, glaring at the stars. _Maravilla and I don't need you. We're just fine without you; you left us with that Bastard for years. You will never be our Mother, we will always hate you. _

"Captain, Starfleet is hailing us," Lt. Uhura called, dragging him out of his memories.

"I'll take it in the ready room, Lt. Mr. Spock, you have the conn," Jim announced, as he headed to his ready room.

"Yes, Captain," Spock replied, taking the command chair.

Jim entered his ready room and turned on the screen, waiting for Uhura to connect him with the Admiral. Before he could conn Uhura and ask what was taking so long Admiral Surge's face appeared on the screen. _Great, just who I wanted to deal with, _Jim mentally groaned, forcing a smile on his face.

"Admiral Surge what a pleasure to see you again. What are our orders, sir?" Jim asked, politely, smile still on his face.

"Captain Kirk, you are herby ordered to head for Tarsus IV to help provide emergency relief until a shipment of food can arive on the colony. You are also to pick up a prisoner by the name of Anton Karidian and deliver him back to Starfleet Command for his trial for the crimes he committed," Admiral Surge ordered, his grey eyes locked on Jim's, a devilish smile in his eyes.

"If I may ask, sir? What crimes has the prisoner committed?" Jim asked, confused. _What could this man have possible done that the Federation Flagship has take him to Starfleet Command for trial? _Jim thought, suddenly anxious.

"Anton Karidian was identified as Kodos the Executioner by one of the survivors of the Tarsus IV genocide. Aperently the witness went to a play with thier family and recognized the main actor and contacted us immediatly. We are sending you an encoded message now with the mission specifics. I trust that you will follow orders for once in your life?" Admiral Surge asked, glaring at Jim, a hint of amusement in his eyes as he watched Jim's eyes widened and his skin turned pale. _No…not him, _Jim thought, panicking, his breathing becoming quick.

"Of course, Admiral. I always follow orders," Jim said, his voice tight as he fought to restrain his breath and emotions. "Will that be all, sir?"

"That will be all," Admiral Surge said, smiling at Jim. "Good Luck Captain Kirk. Surge out."

Jim sat their shocked at what he just learned. _Kodos is back…after all these years. I knew he couldn't be dead. He was-is to smart to die so easily,_ Jim thought pacing as the message came in, he overlooked the message his blue eyes turning to ice before he turned and walked onto the bridge and stood behind his chair. _Damn you Kodos._

"Lieutenant Uhura," Jim ordered, his voice cold, no emotions or warmpth in his tone.

"Aye, sir," Uhura responded, quickly standing in attention.

"Call Dr. McCoy onto the bridge, I won't be explaining this twice," Jim said, in a voice as cold and deadly as winter.

"Captain," Spock said softly as he stepped towards Jim, wanting to figure out what has angered his Captain.

"Do not need you at this time, Commander," Jim said harshly, mentally wincing at his harsh tone, never moving from behind his chair. "Return to your station." Spock took a step back, his eyes filled with worry for his Captain and friend. _Sorry Spock...I you can't find out what I am hiding. How broken I truly am, _Jim thought, a brief flash of regret flashing in his eyes before they went hard again.

"Mr. Chekov, familiarize yourself with the missions parameters and be perpare to debrief the crew of the mission."

"A-aye Keptin," Chekov responded nervously as he called up the mission file.

"When you are done with that..lay in the course for...Tarus IV," Jim ordered through clentched teeth. _Damn Kodos, he couldn't be on some other planet could he. Just has to make this harder on me, _Jim thought, a flash of a smiling young woman with blond hair and blue eyes crossing his mind.

"Aye Keptin."

"Damn it Jim! What is so damn important that I have to leave sick-" McCoy grumbled, freezing mid-step when Jim turned his icy eyes on him. "God damn it! What the hells happened now?"

"The Captain is preparing to brief us on the mission that we have just received by the Admirality," Spock explained calmly. "He received the orders in his ready room and is now going to brief the crew on the mission. Your presence was necessary."

"Yea, but what happened?" McCoy asked, watching his friend closely.

"I do not know, Doctor," Spock admitted, watching his Captain closely.

"Lieutenant Uhura, put the mission file on the bridge viewscreen," Jim ordered, ignoring his friends.

"Aye, Captain," Uhura replied, putting the file on the main screen.

"Two days ago Starfleet received a frantic message from the colony on Tarsus IV. It appears that the fast acting fungus that first appeared on the original colony twenty years ago might have returned. We are ordered to go to the colony and figure out if it really is that same _fucking _fungus from twenty years ago. We are also ordered to offer medical aid to the people on the colony as we wait for a supply ship to arrive with the emergency food," Jim began, gripping the back of his chair tightly, his knuckles turning white under the pressure. "Then a few hours after Starfleet got the Tarsus IV message another message arrived and this man was arrested." For a moment Jim paused, trying to get his emotions under control as he leaned over his chair, puling up the arrest photo of the man in question. Middle age and starting to lose his hair, his eyes ice cold, he looked no different from any other human male. _Bastard, _Jim's mind hissed.

"This man has been going as Anton Karidian, an actor, but his cover was blown when one of the remaining witnesses identified him after a play that they attended with their family. After his cover was blown he started _demanding _to see the one who had him arrested. His interigation is available with the mission file if you wish to hear it. I have no interest in hearing his denials or anything else this _monster _has to say," Jim growled, his expression dark as he continued to glare at the man. _Damn it, I have to keep my emotions in check. I dont want them to think I am unfit for duty. Unfit to be a captain. I cant let them figure it out...then don't need to know what I went through, _Jim thought, pausing in order to gain control of himself. _I can't let all of Pike's hard work to keep it out of my file to go to waste._

"Jim," Spock said softly, taking a step towards the Captain. _Jim what is wrong?_ Spock thought concerned for his commanding officer.

"This _fucker_," Jim spat, his voice getting louder and angrier, "is Governor Kodos. The Executioner." No one on the bridge reacted. The name Kodos only having meaning to Jim, and he was appearing to have difficulty expressing the importance of the ex-Governor.

"Captain I have no prior knowledge of that name. Perhaps you could disclose the importance of this man and as to why he was arrested," Spock asked, calmly, taking a step closer to Jim.

Jim shut his eyes, centering himself. When he opened his eyes again they were blank, the killer anger gone, hidden underneath the surface. He straightened, folding his arms across his chest, his jaw clenched in anger. "Tarsus IV use to be a peaceful colony twenty years ago until a fast acting fungus destroyed all the food. Maybe even the same one that is currently reported to be destroying the crops on the colony now. Instead of waiting for Federation aid this asshole," Jim growled, still staring emotionlessly at the man, only a hint of anger clouding his eyes, "decided that there were only enough supplies to sustain about half of the colony and he was the only one who was capable of choosing who would survive." _Got to stay calm. Got to stay in command. Kodos wont take anything away from me again, _Jim thought his hand tigntening into a fist.

"No," Uhura whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes. To 'save' as many people as he could, Governor Kodos ordered the execution of 4000 people that he himself deemed inferior, of the original 8000 population. Of the four thousand he sentenced to death, about 28 of the children escaped alive. Of those 28 children only nine have ever seen what Kodos truly looks like. They are known as the Tarsus 9...but of those nine only eight are alive today, the one of them was killed right before Starfleet aid could arrive. They died saving their best friends life. Those remaining eight are the only people alive today who can identify Governor Kodos the Executioner. Their names are protected and hidden. Even the Admiral's don't have their files, they need to have a good reason to get permission to open those files. The reason none of you have heard about Tarsus is that the Admirals, especially Archer whose friend was killed there, ordered it to be kept classified. 'For the sake of the survivors' he said," Jim said calmly, his eyes blank. "It's thanks to one the Tarsus 9 that Kodos was identified and arrested. Apperently he didnt expect any of the survivors to be back on Tarsus after what happened. Sucks for him." _After what he did to her...to all of us...its about time he got justice. Damn it, got to control my emotions, _Jim thought as he tried to suppress his fury.

The crew paled, looking at each other. Chekov and Spock looked at their captain, noticing for the first time that his skin was deadly pale. _Jim, what are you hiding from me? _Spock wondered, watching his Captain closely.

"What are our orders concerning the criminal?" Spock asked, filing the information away for later.

"We are to pick Kodos up and deliver him to Starfleet Command as soon as the relief supplies arrive at the colony. We're going specifically because we are the God damn flagship of the fleet and all that bullshit. According to Admiral Surge, we are also going because we are the closest starship to the colony," Jim said calmly, letting his arms drop, his hands clenching into fists. "We are holding Governor Crazy in Sickbay, sorry Bones, but he has been known for escaping so it's better to drug him. He's going to be saying with you druged up on some sedatives that were whipped up by the colony doctor for us to contain him. Make sure you have someone watching him every minute, he's cunning like a fox." _He diserves to die, _Jim thought, glaring at the picture of Kodos.

"God damn it," McCoy grumbled, trying to figure out how to accommodate the insane mass murder without anyone getting hurt.

"Chekov," Jim ordered, turning his attention to the Russian. "Your announcement to the crew will be that the Admiralty has sent us to pick up a prisoner and help a starving colony in need. Nothing more, okay?"

"Aye, Sir," Chekov responded softly, turning to the helm.

"Mr. Spock, select a Science Officer to beam down onto the plant upon arrival to analyze the fungus. We need to know what is making it act up after all these years if it is indeed the same fungus from twenty years ago. Bones, I need you to spare a few Medical Officers to beam down and start treating the sick," Jim said, turning to face his two friends.

"Of course, Captain," Spock said, returning to his station, deciding on what science officer to beam down.

"Sure, Jim," McCoy said, thinking of what officers to send down and how to accommodate the Governor as he turned to the turbo lift.

"Have them report to Briefing Room 5 in two hours. We will debrief them on their assignments then. Lieutenant Uhura, will you join us? You opinion on how we should handle the situation might come in handy and I would also like for you to beam down as well, to help with the communications, contacting the family of the dead, if you will," Jim asked, a small smile on his face as he turned to Uhura.

"Of course, Captain," Uhura said softly, gently whipping the tears off her face.

"Good. Mr. Spock, you have the conn. I will be in my quarters, reviewing the mission specifics. I will meet you in Briefing Room 5 in two hours," Jim said, turning to face Spock. _Damn it! I have to get out off here, _Jim thought, his original panic and anger returning. _I cant hold it together much longer._

"Yes, Captain," Spock replied, taking the Captains Chair as Jim turned and rushed into the turbo lift. _What are you hiding from us, Jim? _Spock wondered as he watching Jim disappeared into the turbo lift.

"Lieutenant Uhura, please contact Lieutenant Starr and inform her that once we arrive at the colony she will beam down and collect samples of the fungus for further testing," Spock said, turning to face Uhura.

"Right away sir," Uhura said, turning towards her counsel.

_**~Science Lab~**_

_Bridge to Lt. Starr_ the intercom in the science room started, Lt Uhura's voice filling the room. Crystal Starr, looked up from her experiment, her long golden hair tied up in a high pony tail, her blue eyes curious. _What could they possible want? I'm in the middle of an important experiment, Commander Spock knows that, _she thought as she got up. "Mason, take over for me will you?" Crystal called a nearby Science Officer as she headed to the intercom.

"Sure thing Crystal," Mason said, smiling brightly as he took over the experiment. Crystal rolled her eyes at Mason before pressing the intercom.

"Starr here. What do you need?" Crystal asked politely, pulling lightly on her blond hair.

"Lt. Starr, we have just received orders from Starfleet. You are to report to Briefing Room 5 in two hours time, for debriefing on the mission. Your job is to beam down to Tarsus IV with the medical officers and figure out if the same fungus from twenty years ago is causing the food shortage," Lt. Uhura's voice said. Crystal paled at the name of the planet, her hands falling limp to her sides. _No…it can't be…Not after all this time, _Crystal thought, slightly panicking. _I must have heard it wrong._

"Lt. Uhura, could you please repeat the name of the planet I am to beam down to?" Crystal asked her voice weak. _Please let me be wrong, please. I can't beam down to that...horrible planet…not after last time, _Crystal thought, a flash of cold snow and gunshots appearing in her mind.

"Tarsus IV, why?" Lt. Uhura asked her voice soft.

"N-no…no reason Lt. I just couldn't hear you over the machines," Crystal lied, laughing slightly, her eyes wide with panic. _Jim I have to reach Jim!! He'll know what to do!! He can pull me from this mission, _Crystal thought, her breathing becoming more erratic.

"Okay. Report to Briefing room 5 in two hours Lt. Starr, don't forget," Lt. Uhura said, her voice wobbling just a little.

"I won't. Starr out," Crystal said, her voice breaking as she turned the intercom off. _I can't stay here. I have to go to Jim. _Crystal thought wildly as she threw off her protective cloths, so she only remained in her blue Science Officer uniform. "Mason, cover for me will you?" Crystal said as she ran out the door.

"Sure," Mason said confused as he watched Crystal race out of the room.

_I got to reach Jim!! He's the only one who can help me!! The only one who knows the truth!!_ Crystal thought as she raced down the halls towards the Captains quarters.

_**~~Sickbay~~**_

"Nurse Hypaet…" McCoy called, stumbling over the name as he walked into Sickbay.

"Doctor McCoy, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Aminia? Most humans can never pronounce my last name," Aminia Hypaetsytxye laughed, as she turned to her boss. Aminia was a Nyxie, a recently joined member of the Federation. She had pure white wings emerging from her back; her hair was white like snow fell down to her knees, on top of her head her ear fanned out like wings, each stretching left or right till they were parallel to her shoulders, her eyes ocean blue and her skin as pale as ice.

"I will get it one day," McCoy said, smiling at his new nurse, Aminia had just transferred over a month ago and was fitting right in with the medical staff.

"I highly doubt it Doctor. I only know two humans who can pronounce my name successfully," Aminia said smiling brightly as she gently ran a hand through her wings. "Did you need me for something?"

"Yes, we are going to a planet called Tarsus IV to pick up a mass murder. The only problem is we are holding him here in sickbay instead of in the brig because apperently he can escape anything," McCoy exclaimed, walking into a private room, getting it ready for the former Governor. "What I need you for is you will be watching him prisoner while he is in sickbay." Aminia's skin paled even further as her eyes turned white at the name of the planet.

"Doctor…if I may…what is the prisoner's name?" Aminia asked, her voice shacking slightly as her wings wrapped around her body. _Please don't let it be who I think it is… _Aminia pleaded to her Gods as she watched McCoy turn to face her.

"His name is Anton Karidian," McCoy said, frowning slightly. "But his real name is Kodos." _NOO!!! I can't….Kodos will know who I am!!! I can't let anyone else know I was on that awful planet!!!! _Aminia thought, panicking slightly, her body shacking slightly. _Jim…Jimmy is the Captain! He can help!! He knows why I can't be near Kodos!! He'll help me!!_

"Kodos…Is Starfleet positive it's him?" Aminia asked, her voice shacking. _Maybe they are mistaken…maybe it isn't Kodos but someone else._

"Their positive. Apperently one of the Tarsus 9 confirmed it was him during some play," McCoy said, concerned as he watched Aminia's wings close tighter around her. "Are you feeling alright?" _Come on Aminia, pull yourself together you can't let Doctor McCoy think you are a weakling. Just lie and head to Jimmy. He'll know what to do…he always did, _Aminia thought, forcing her emotions back.

"Yes! I'm perfectly fine Doctor. I…just need to go get something to eat….If that's okay with you?" Aminia asked a tight smile on her face as she forced herself to relax slightly.

"Of course. Just make sure that you report to Briefing Room 5 in two hours," McCoy said, his blue eyes worried as he watched Aminia.

"I won't forget, Doctor. Thank you," Aminia said as she calmly walked out of sickbay. Once the doors closed she raced through the halls towards the Captains quarters. _I got to hurry!! Jimmy is the only one who knows the truth!! He'll help me!! He has too!!! _Aminia thought as she raced into the turbo life, heading towards deck 5 and the Captain's quarters.

_**~~~Captains Quarters~~~**_

"Damn it!!" Jim yelled, punching the wall in his quarters. "Of all the missions why did we have to get this one?!" Jim continued to pace his rooms, his anger boiling as he recalled all the horrifying details of Tarsus IV. _I couldn't do anything! I lost Aunt Grace, Uncle Pierre and Aminia to that bastard and I almost lost Maravilla and Penelopy!_ Jim thought as he continued to pace. Pausing only when he heard the door chime. _Damn it, who could it be!_

"Who is it?" Jim snapped into the intercom by his bed. _Can't they tell I want to be alone!!_

"Jim, it's me," a soft voice whispered, barely distinguishable. Jim paled further as he ran towards his door and pulled the person into his room. _Damn it!! How could I have forgotten about her?! She's affected by this as well!!_

"Crystal," Jim sighed pulling her into his arms, his fingers gently brushing her golden hair as she cried in his arms. "Crystal its okay." _Damn it how could I have been so careless!! Of course Spock would choose her, she the best damn it!! _Jim scolded himself as he held her tighter.

"Jim…do-don't call me Crystal…Please?" she asked, lifting her head to look at Jim.

"Crystal, we have to. Otherwise people will find out," Jim said, gently whipping her tears away.

"I don't care anymore Jim! I am tired of hiding from that woman who gave birth to us! I just need my brother!!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. "I don't want to be Crystal Starr anymore!! I'm sick of lying to everyone!! I want to be myself again!! I want to be Maravilla Kirk again!!"

"Maravilla, its okay, shhh," Jim said, pulling her over towards his bed, holding her tightly in his arms. "Shhh, it's going to be okay."

"Jimmy!! Commander Spock chose me!! I can't go down to that planet again!! You have to ground me, or something!! Pull me out of the mission!!!" Maravilla cried, burying her face in Jim's shirt once again. "I'm emotionally compromised!!"

"Maravilla, I'll try to remove you from duty but I can't make any promises. Spock might challenge me on why I am removing you and I...I don't wat them to know the truth. Pike's worked so hard to hide this from everyone else we can't let him down. We'll go to the briefing room together, okay?" Jim asked softly as he cradled his sister closer.

"Thanks, Jim. I knew I could count on you," Maravilla said, pulling away, her blue eyes bright with tears as she smiled shaking up at Jim. Jim smiled down at his sister before the door chimed again. _Who else could it be?! _Jim thought, gently placing Maravilla on the bed.

"Who is it," Jim asked, thumbing the intercom.

"Captain Kirk….Jimmy…its Hypaetsytxye," the voice whispered quietly. _No it can't be!!_ Maravilla thought, her eyes wide. _She died on that cursed planet…protecting me._

"Aminia," Jim whispered, shocked as he pushed the button to open his door. _How…can this be….I saw her get shot...I thought she died…protecting Maravilla, _Jim thought. Aminia ran up to Jim and hugged him tightly.

"Jimmy!! I knew you were Captain!! I made sure I remembered your last name and made sure I was assigned to your ship! It took some time but I did it!" Aminia cried, silver crystals falling from her eyes.

"Aminia…is that really you?" Maravilla asked softly, her blue eyes wide in disbelief.

"Maravilla…miracle. You made it…I'm so happy," Aminia smiled, crystals continuing to fall from her eyes as she released Jim, her blue eyes focused on Maravilla.

"Aminia it is you!!" Maravilla cried, flinging herself into Aminia's arms, Aminia's wings wrapping around them both. "I…thought…you had died!!"

"Did you forget that Nyxie hearts aren't located in the same place that a human one would be?" Aminia teased through her tears as she hugged her friend close. Jim smiled at the scene, happy that Aminia hadn't died that day.

"Aminia…did you come here for something or just to say hi?" Jim asked his voice rough from all the emotions he had to deal with today.

"No…Jimmy….I didn't come just to say hi," Aminia said, releasing Maravilla and turned to face Jim her eyes turning white again. "Doctor McCoy has assigned me to oversee Kodos once he is brought aboard. You know that I can't be with him, that I can't face him again after what he's done. You have to remove me from duty! I beg you Jimmy, please!!" _Kodos is coming on board? No! _Maravilla mentally screamed, her tremmoring increasing as her eyes filled with fear.

"Aminia….I'll try but like I said to Maravilla, I won't make any promises. Just because I'm the captain doesn't mean I can remove you from duty, thats Doctor McCoy's I will do my best to have you both removed from duty. Hell I need to remove myself from duty," Jim sighed, his voice filled with defeat as he looked down at his sister and Aminia. "We'll go to the Briefing Room together and try to weasle all three of us from duty. I can't go down there anymore then Maravilla can."

"Jimmy," Maravilla cried, recovering from the shock at hearing that Kodos was still alive and coming onboard, throwing herself at Jim once more, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!! I should have known I wasn't the only one suffering!! I shouldn't have come to you!!! I should have gone to Commander Spock directly instead of bothering you, he is my commanding officer and everything!"

"Shhh, Mara, its okay," Jim cooed, gently running his fingers through Maravilla's hair. "I don't blame you, Mara. I'm happy you came to me. I'm your older brother, you should depend on me."

"You're only older by thirty two minutes," Maravilla mumbled, through her tears.

"I'm still older," Jim whispered, smiling slightly before turning to Aminia and opening his arms, Aminia smiled in gratitude before launching herself into his arms.

"Thank you, Jimmy," Aminia whispered, her wings wrapping around all three of them as she continued to cry. There the three held each other, seeking comfort from each other against the painful memories of the past. Crying for the dead as well as themselves. _I'll remove us from duty without revealing that we were done on that planet…somehow, _Jim thought, holding his sister and his friend close, trying to protect them from the painful memories as he protected them from the monster that was returning to their lives. _I will protect you two. I won't let anything happen to you again. I'll find a way….There no such thing as a no-win scenario._

* * *

TBC

**T'Slash: **Well there was more planed but I thought I should get it out now before it got too long. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter for Return to Tarsus, please review and tell me if you want to continue. Remember reviews feed the authors soul!! Live long and prosper


	2. Sad Truth

**T'Slash**: Oh wow!! Thank you so much. I never thought I would get any reviews for this story let alone 26 reviews and 59 alerts on this story! Thank you so much.

Some of you like Maravilla and I'm happy about that, I know he didn't have a sister in the original series but I thought it would be interesting if he did in this universe, and if some of you didn't get it yes she is his Twin, and no she will not end up with Spock, I'm not that cruel. I wanted some more Tarsus witnesses and I know I could use Kevin but I wanted to hit Jim closer to home so I decided not to use him and go for the twin and girls.

School is starting for me soon so I don't know how soon this will be updated but I will try to write on my breaks between classes.

Okay my laptop on Wednesday decided it was time to die on me…yeah it was hellish!! All my story ideas are on it so I had to wait till Sunday to get a screen, only my laptop screen died not the hard drive, so I could look at my files and story ideas!! Sorry for the long update time you can curse my laptop and know it is being replaced on Monday

**Disclaimer: **It's a new year with new possibilities but I still don't own Star Trek sadly.

**Dedication: **This is dedicated to Kodos! Just kidding this is dedicated to all the reviews, thanks you really made me want to update this.

Return to Tarsus

Chapter 2

Sad Truth

"Damn it!! Where is Jim?!?!" McCoy cursed, pacing around the room, watching the clock. Spock, Uhura, a medical officer along with eight security officers sat around the table, patiently awaiting their Captain's presence. "He said to be here in two hours! It's been two goddamn hours!! And where is Nurse Hypaetsytxye! I told her to meet me here in two hours!!"

"Congratulations Doctor McCoy, you were able to say my name successfully, maybe I was too quick to judge you," Aminia replied from the door, her voice devoid of all emotion, her eyes still a brilliant white. Jim stood in front of her and Maravilla.

"Sorry we're late…we were getting reacquainted up again," Jim said, smiling slightly at the crew gathered, his face still pale. "But now that we are here the meeting can get underway."

"It is of no consequence, Captain, you were only three point four five minutes late," Spock said, watching Jim's face closely. _You are hiding something from me Jim…I fully tend to find out what it is, _Spock thought, watching as Jim took his seat, Lt. Crystal Starr and Nurse Aminia Hypaetsytxye sitting on either side of him.

"Good Gods man!! Don't tell me you slept with both of them!!" McCoy yelled, face red and blue eyes filled with hurt. _Damn it Jim! You know I like Crystal!! Why did you have to go and sleep with her, _McCoy cursed, glaring at Jim. Lieutenant Crystal and Nurse Aminia both blushed, Crystal a deep pink and Aminia deep silver, before bursting into laughter, happiness not entirely reaching their eyes.

"NO!! Bones I didn't sleep with them!!! The three of us go way back, we were friends as children and me and Crystal here," Jim said, pointing at Crystal who glared at him, "haven't seen Aminia for years! She ran into us and we just got to talking. I swear that is it!!" _Seriously that is sick! I would never sleep with my sister, _Jim thought disgusted.

"He is telling the truth, Doctor McCoy," Aminia said, smiling slightly. "We were the best of friends and were just taking the time to catch up and lost track of time."

"McCoy, it's a well known fact that Nyxie's can't lie," Uhura said, smiling at Crystal. "If Aminia says nothing happened then nothing happened." _That is half true, we can lie but only if it is something important, like being part of the Tarsus 9_, Aminia thought, her wings dropping slightly.

"Okay," McCoy said, calming down slightly, keeping his eyes fixed on Jim's.

"Captain, perhaps we should go over the mission parameters with the crew, so that they know what their exact jobs are," Spock said calmly, his eyes locked on Jim.

"Yes, of course Mr. Spock," Jim said, smiling slightly, his eyes still a void. "First I must ask you and Bones to pick different officers for this mission, Lt. Starr and Nurse Hypaetsytxye."

"Why Jim? They both look perfectly fine?" McCoy asked, staring at the two, trying to figure out why they were requesting to be removed from the mission at hand.

"Captain, Lt. Starr is one of the finest Science Officers we have. I must ask why she would not want to be part of this mission," Spock asked, curious, watching Crystal and Jim closely.

"I am simply not feeling well, Commander," Crystal said calmly, her blue eyes blank, a fragile smile on her face. McCoy jumped to his feet, talking out his tricorder as he turned to Crystal. "Do not worry Doctor McCoy it is nothing serious and I am sure I will be back to perfect help in a few days. Rest is the only thing I require."

"Lt. Starr, you are aware that you made a commitment to complete all your duties, no matter what your feelings, correct," Spock asked, his brown eyes locked on Crystal's blue orbs. _I had never noticed before but she bears sticking resemblance to Jim, _Spock thought, looking at the two.

"Yes, Commander I know of my commitments. As it is I would not be able to perform at my," Crystal said, looking to Jim for support. Jim smiled gently at her, urging her to continue. "Best. It would not be wise for me to participate in this mission."

"What about you, Nurse? What reason do you have for not wanting to guard the prisoner?" McCoy asked, turning to face Aminia, finally noticing her pale eyes. _Her eyes are naturally blue…why would they be white now? _McCoy wondered, staring at the three. _What are you three hiding from us?_

"When I ran into Ji-I mean the Captain, he told me what the prisoner had done. I do not think I could guard him without wanting to rip his throat out, what he did goes against everything my people believe and if I were to be left alone with him I am sure he would not survive," Aminia said, blushing slightly. _Not that I needed Jimmy to tell me what happened down there, I still remember…that man…he should be dead!!_

"We don't want to risk the life of this man do we?" Jim asked, smiling slightly. "If he ended up dead then that could be bad for all of us. It would just be better if someone else watched him. Spock, I am putting you in charge of this mission as well, I do not think I could handle it."

"Captain?" Spock asked, shocked.

"Jim? What's going on?" McCoy asked, staring at Jim in shock.

"Captain, all that is required of you to do is beam down to the planet, talk to the Governor of the colony, ensure that the mission at hand is executed correctly and beam back aboard the _Enterprise_. There is nothing hard here, you should be able to handle it," Uhura said, glaring at Jim. "Unless you are trying to shrink from duty."

"Lt. Uhura!!" Crystal yelled, jumping to her feet, her blue eyes glaring at Uhura.

"Calm down, Crystal, I can handle this," Jim said, placing a gently hand on her shoulder. "Lt. Uhura, I am not trying to shrink from duty…I could fully command this mission but the price would be too high so I choose to step down before I am forced to pay that price."

"And what is the price, Captain," Uhura asked, her eyes locked on Jim's, oblivious to Jim's hand shacking on Crystal's shoulders.

"My sanity, Lt. Uhura. I can complete this mission if forced but the likely conclusion, if Crystal, Aminia and I are forced to participate in the mission is that we would not be able to perform our duties and would have to resign," Jim said, his voice calm but his anger brewing just below the surface.

"Why would you have to resign, Jim?" McCoy asked, everyone staring at Jim confused as to what could be so horrible that it would result in their Captains resignation.

"The stress, Bones," Jim said simply, his eyes lifeless, chilling Spock.

"Crystal I know you better, you could handle the stress. Why are you really backing out of this?" Uhura asked, turning her focus towards her friend.

"I-I," Crystal stuttered, looking up at Jim for an answer. Jim smiled sadly down at her mouthing the words 'tell the truth'. Crystal sighed before turning back to face Commander Spock. "I am emotionally compromised."

"Emotionally Compromised? How can that be, Lt?" Spock asked, looking at his top Science Officer, confusion clear in his eyes.

"I…I know what happened down there…I can't face it….It would destroy me," Crystal muttered, her head down, golden hair hiding her face from view. "I know what those people are feeling…I'm not strong enough to deal with it." Crystal suddenly looked up, locking eyes with Spock's, Spock started, surprised at the intense pain lingering in her eyes. "Please, Commander Spock, I beg you, please choose another Science Officer."

Aminia watched her friend plead with Spock before turning her attention to McCoy. "I fear that I am also emotionally compromised, Doctor, you must choose someone else," Aminia said, drawing strength from her friends.

"Crystal I know that you feel bad for people that are hurt or die by unfortunate circumstances but you don't know what really happened, you, Jim and Aminia have always lived in luxury, you don't know what those people went through…none of us do," Uhura said, smiling sadly at her friend, reaching out to hold her hand before Crystal jumped to her feat, her blue eyes blazing.

"No, Nyota," Crystal said her voice breaking as she tried to control her anger. "You are the ones who don't know what it was like down there. All you know is from what Jim has told you and what you read in the reports about that planet….Not everything that happened down there is in the reports. You don't know the feeling of starvation or the fear that everyday just may be your last. The fear of death."

"Crystal, you don't know that feeling either. All you know is what you have read in the reports or in your own investigation on the planet. You are in the dark just as we all are," Uhura said gently, her eyes filled with sympathy. "You lived your whole life in safety; none of us know how those colonists felt."

"Am I?" Crystal asked, looking from Spock to the security guards, everyone watching her. "I know the feeling of starvation, the fear that today your luck might finally end and you might never live to see the next day."

"Crystal!" Jim and Aminia said trying to stop her before she said anything she would regret later. Jim placed his hand lightly on Crystal's shoulders, making her look up at him as Aminia placed her hand on her other shoulder.

"Crystal, don't say anything you will regret," Jim whispered, gently running his hand through her hair.

"This is not required of you, Crystal. You do not need to explain our actions to any of them," Aminia said, gently rubbing Crystal's shoulders.

"Jimmy, Aminia," Crystal sighed wearily, leaning into Jim. Spock clenched his hands into fist at the open trust between the two. "It is obvious that they won't let us off the hook. They have to know the truth."

"What truth? What the hell are you three talking about?" McCoy demanded everyone's eyes locked on the three as they waited for their answer. _Jim…what is it that you guard so closely? _Spock wondered, jealous at the closeness of the Lt. to his captain.

Crystal sighed before pushing herself forward, her pure blue eyes looking at everyone's in the room before locking on McCoy's pale blue orbs. "Crystal Starr does not exist," she announced, everyone gasped staring at her in shock. Jim and Aminia moved to stand on either side of her. "My real name is Maravilla Kirk." McCoy stared at her in shock, his pale blue eyes looking betrayed.

"The reason we cannot go down to that planet is…" Aminia said trailing off, her eyes now a light red.

"Is that we were down their once before, twenty years ago," Jim finished, his eyes haunted before he smiled at McCoy. "So you see Bones I couldn't have slept with her!! She's my twin sister and even I'm not that low!!"

"You were one of the colonists?" Spock asked, his voice filled with shock, his brown eyes wide.

"We weren't just one of the colonists, Spock. You are looking at three members of the Tarsus 9," Jim said, the smile dropping from his face. Everyone in the room looked at the three, not believing what was just revealed. Uhura looked ashamed of herself. "Uhura, don't worry, you didn't know…no one did."

"Yes, there is one other member on the _Enterprise_ but we cannot tell you who," Maravilla said, drawing the attention back to herself. "If you are wondering Crystal was my best friend…she died on Tarsus and I always heard stories about how the stars are free so I choose that as my last name, not very original I admit but it worked for years." Maravilla smiled sadly at everyone, her eyes filled with an old pain. "As Jim already told you I am his twin sister, he's older by 32 minutes. You want to know what really happened on Tarsus?"

Spock and everyone nodded; interested to know what had happened to these three to affect them even twenty years later.

"Fine I will tell you. Be warned it isn't a happy story and what I am about to tell you cannot leave this room," Maravilla warned, earning everyone's agreement before closing her eyes, preparing to describe what really happened on Tarsus.

**T'Slash: **YAY I finished it!!!

Sorry again for the long wait, as I mentioned earlier my laptop decided to go and die on me and today was the first time I could access it! Tomorrow I get a new laptop so I should be able to update sooner...I hope.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter what with all the pain I had to write, it made me cry, I had to put Jim in pain but oh well. The next chapter is about what happened on Tarsus or what I think happened and what it looked like.

School starts for me tomorrow so I am happy I could get this updated before then, because after this things will be slow but I will try to update in two weeks.

Please remember to review and I will try to find time to write. Reviews feed my soul!! and mind!!

Live Long and Prosper.


	3. Terrors of Truth part 1

**T'Slash: **School is a pain in the ass. Sorry I haven't been able to update I am having breakdowns over school, been sick, found out am nearsighted, sunburned myself and other such things but I am trying to write in my free time, this story is NOT abandoned! Its just going to take me forever to update sadly….but don't worry I will finish this…Eventually!

As for Maravilla and Aminia I know some of you feel I am using them too much and I'm sorry but they are necessary for something…it will happen later but I won't give it away now so just hold on. I promise to get to some Spirk Love…as soon as I can.

This chapter is based on what I think Tarsus was like, it all comes from my imagination so if it sounds different then others you have read it's because I am just making this place up in my mind. This is how I see Tarsus when I think about it. And I have done a hell of a lot of research for this, what this type of forest is and such but other then that I am just making this up. So if you don't like how I picture Tarsus…sucks for you.

Oh and I didn't realize that I renamed the Aunt and Uncle until today really. I forgot the names I gave them so now they are Grace and Pierre. I went back and changed it too, so just a heads up.

**Dedication: **To everyone who reviewed, I can't tell you how much it means to me. Makes me feel like maybe I do have a talent, even though I believe my writing is crap. You guys really make my day!

**AN: **French edited by the awsome katsda52! Thanks so much!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek but I did just buy Star Trek V and The Return by William Shatner!

**Warning:** Lots of Winona hating. Also Jim might be a little out of character but remember this is him as a child, so if it doesn't sound like Captain Kirk….it isn't its mini Kirk or Jimmy.

**Return to Tarsus IV**

Chapter 3a

Terrors of Truth

"How could you two do _that_?" Winona Kirk yelled, glaring at her eleven year old twins, Jim and Maravilla. The two stared emotionlessly up at their mother. They were covered in dirt and dried blood, their scraped hands clasping each other's, drawing strength from the other. "You both knew how much that car meant to me! How could you destroy the last evidence of _your_ Father?" Winona glared down at her children, waiting for an answer.

"You care more about that damn car then you do us!" Jim yelled his blue eyes blazing as he glared up at his mother, pain filling his words. "We could have died and you don't care! You don't even care what that _bastard _Frank does to us!" Winona slapped Jim.

"Don't you dare talk about your step father like that! He is kind enough to help raise you two _murders_! You two should be grateful for his help and support! He's willing to be a _father _to you!" Winona continued yelling, glaring down at the two.

"Help? _Help_!" Jim yelled outraged, his face a dark red "What help? All he does is drink all day and _ra_-" Winona slapped him again, sending him hurling to the ground.

"Jimmy!" Maravilla screamed, running towards her brother's side.

"Don't you dare talk about him that way! He is raising you as his own children! Be lucky he is doing even _that!_!" Winona continued yelling, her eyes crazy as she roughly grabbed Maravilla's arm and pulled her to her feet and away from her brother.

"He will never be our Father!" Jim yelled, shakily getting to his feet, fresh blood flowing from a cut on his forehead. "Our father was a _hero_! He would never do that to us!"

"And just _whose_ fault is it that George isn't here!" Winona asked, her brown eyes cold as she threw Maravilla away from herself and into a nearby table, watching her daughter collapse onto the ground emotionlessly. Jim running to help his sister. "You two…_monsters_…are the reason George is dead! If I wasn't for you he would still be alive! I wish you were dead! I _hate_ you!"

Jim and Maravilla smiled grimly, finally hearing the words they had always known, deep in their hearts. Their identical blue eyes filled with knowledge and soul searing pain. The pain that had lead them to steeling their fathers antique car and driving it off the cliff, nearly ending their own lives with it, only at the last minute deciding their lives were worth more. That they were destined to become more. "If Dad could see you now he would be ashamed at what you've become," Jim said calmly, placing himself in front of Maravilla, protecting her from their mother's wrath.

"If it wasn't for you two this wouldn't have happened to me!" Winona yelled, sparing her children one last look before storming towards the kitchen.

"Damn you, _Mother_," Jim hissed glaring in the direction of the kitchen as he gingerly lowered himself to the floor, rubbing his cheek.

"What did you expect? She never cared for us; she just gave us the proof herself. Its not like we didn't know this," Maravilla sighed, seating herself next to her brother, gently whipping the blood out of his eyes with her sleeve.

"I thought that this might fix her. Might make her realize how important _we_ are," Jim said, turning to face his sister, his blue eyes dull with pain and loneliness. "That _we_ are her last link to Dad. Not that damn _car_!"

"I hoped so too, Jimmy…but…I guess she will never care for us as she does Sam," Maravilla chocked, tears streaming down her face.

"Mara," Jim called, reaching out to hug her close.

"What's wrong with us? Why are we unlovable?" Maravilla asked, tears in her eyes as she turned to face Jim, the only person in the world she could trust. Jim sighed, having no answer for her. They sat like that for twenty minutes before their mother reentered the room, smirking at them.

"Get up you two," Winona said, her voice holding happiness for the first time since George Kirk's death. Jim and Maravilla glared at her as they gingerly got to their feet. "Pack your bags, your shuttle leaves in thirty minutes."

"Where are you sending us now? Jail? Sorry we're too young for that," Jim asked, staring at the woman who gave birth to him, the one who should have protected them from everything and loved them unconditionally. But didn't care for them at all.

"You're going to go stay with my sister on the human colony of Tarsus IV. She has agreed to take in you two troublemakers. Hopefully you will learn to respect your step-father and me while you are there," Winona said, shoving them up the stairs to their rooms. Eager to rid herself of them.

"Never," they growled, glaring at her before they went to pack their bags, happy to escape from this house. This wasn't their home; it had never been their home. There was no safety or love in this house; it was just an empty house, filled with pain and _ghosts_ of what should have been. Winona happily escorted the twins to the transporter, her face filled with happiness as she shoved them onto the shuttle.

_Good riddance,_ Winona sneered, walking back to her car, never looking back at her two youngest children. Joyfully headed home to Sam, never once thinking about the two she had just abandoned.

Jim and Maravilla scowled at her retreating form. At that moment they disowned her as their mother, glaring at _Winona _once more before entering the shuttle and headed to their small cramped cabin. For the month journey they stayed to themselves, never speaking to anyone but each other, anxious to reach their new home, hoping that this will finally be the place they will be accepted for who they were and not for the ghost that they resembled. As they traveled they stopped at nearby planets before they finally arrived on their final destination. _Tarsus IV._

The shuttle carefully came in for a landing because the landing pad was covered in thick a layer of ice. Once they were wrapped in their thickest coats they stepped onto Tarsus for the first time. Snow gently falling around them, wrapping them in its embrace, as if welcoming them home. A sincere smile spread across their face as the looked around, the ground covered in three feet of snow, and surrounding the town was a giant forest filled with snow covered confers.

"James! Maravilla!" a young woman with blond hair and green eyes yelled, running towards them, a tall black haired man following after her. The woman dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms around the two, pulling them into a warm hug. "It's so good to see you! How are you? Did they treat you well on the shuttle? I bet you are hungry aren't you? Don't worry I made some fresh cookies, their waiting for us back at the house!"

"Grace, dear," the black haired man said, gently pulling his wife to her feet, a kind smile on his face, "they just arrived here, I'm sure they are exhausted."

"How right you are, Pierre!" Grace said smiling as she quickly took their luggage into her arms, ignoring their protests. "We didn't bring the hover car, we figured you might want to see your new home and the best way it by walking. Sorry, I know you must be tired."

"It's alright, Aunt Grace," Jim said, holding Maravilla's gloved hand as they slowly made their way down the street towards their new home. "We don't mind walking."

"Just call me Grace dears. You two can stay here as long as you would like. It will be nice to have children in the house," Grace said, smiling down at her niece and nephew, noticing the faint scar right above Jim's eyes and frowned. What could that have been from?

"You two will have to share a room, I'm afraid our house isn't all that big," Pierre apologized, smiling sheepishly down at the twins.

"That's fine. We shared a room back on Earth as well," Jim said. Grace and Pierre glanced at each other, noticing how he didn't refer to Earth as his home. It was at that instant they silently promised that they would care for these two, as if they were their own children. They disserved a family and love. They would protect these two with their _lives_.

"Maravilla, you haven't said a word yet, are you alright Dear?" Grace asked, smiling gently at Maravilla.

"I'm okay, Au-Grace," Maravilla said shyly, hiding slightly behind Jim, her cheeks tinted pink from the cold.

"That's good to hear, sweetheart," Grace said kindly, her blue eyes filled with love. "I was starting to worry about you."

"Why?" Maravilla asked her eyes filled with innocence. No one had ever worried over them before. Why did these two care about them?

"Sweetheart, we love you, of course we would worry about you. You're family," Grace said kindly, kneeling in front of Maravilla and Jim wrapping them in a hug once more. Maravilla's eyes widened as she quickly looked at Jim amazed that someone loved them. "Don't worry, sweethearts, you're _safe_ here, we won't let you go back to Winona."

"Thank you," Maravilla and Jim whispered eyes bright with tears as they hugged Grace quickly before smiling brightly, as if a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders. Free for the first time in their lives.

"Come on you three, your presents won't wait forever," Pierre called from up ahead, an affectionate smile on his face as he watched his new family. Promising that he would do everything he could to keep them safe. The three smiled at each other before running to his side, Jim and Maravilla radiating with happiness.

"Presents?" Jim asked confused.

"Yes! You didn't think we wouldn't get you a welcome home present did you?" Grace asked a bright smile on her face as she watched the two, waiting for their reaction.

"We've never got a present before," Jim admitted, his eyes sparkling with excitement at the prospect of actually getting a present. Grace frowned again. How could a child never receive a present from their parent? Parents were supposed to love their children. How could her sister be so cold towards her own children? Did she not realize that they were her last link with George?

Pierre looked at the two, amazed that despite everything the universe had thrown at them their souls have remained pure and innocent.

"Well we'll just have to change that now won't we?" Grace chirped, a bright smile spreading across her face, hiding the sadness deep inside of herself. Pierre nodded to her as they reached their small home. The house was a small one-story house, the backyard led into the surrounding forest and a lake hidden deep within the trees.

"Here we are you two. This will be your home from now on," Pierre said, smiling as he opened the gate for them.

"Thank you," Jim and Maravilla whispered eyes wide in awe at the small house.

"Don't thank us; we are happy that you are here with us!" Grace said, pushing them into the warm house. "Pierre will show you around town tomorrow after you've rested. We can even show you the park, I'm sure there are tons of other children here who would be ecstatic to meet you. You two will have so many new friends before school starts again."

"Grace dear calm down," Pierre laughed, pulling their luggage out of his wife's arm, setting it gently down. "Don't you want to give them their present first?"

"OH! How could I forget? I'll be right back with them!" Grace yelled, running into the room at the end of the hall.

"What did you get us?" Jim asked, looking up at Pierre, Maravilla standing right behind him.

"You don't want to spoil your presents, now do you?" Pierre chuckled, taking their coats.

"I thought that is why we asked," Maravilla said, a small smile on her face.

"You better not have told them _anything_, Pierre!" Grace yelled, walking back into the living room with a large cardboard box in her arms.

"Don't worry Aunty Grace he didn't tell us anything," Maravilla said a light blush on her cheeks as she peaked out from behind Jim. "Even thought we asked."

"Good," Grace chirped, smiling brightly down at the two, gently placing the box on the ground. "Now if you two would just close your eyes for me I will give you your presents." Jim and Maravilla quickly closed their eyes, excitement rushing thought their veins. What could these two have gotten them?

"Do you think it was wise? What if they don't want them or are allergic to them?" Pierre asked face scrunched up in worry.

"Don't worry, my love," Grace smiled, gently pecking her husband's cheek. "I checked their medical records; they aren't allergic to them. Besides they will need protecting and a companion, these two will be both." Grace carefully opened the box and pulled out two husky puppies, the female was a copper red and white, the male puppy was black and white.

"Mon petit chou," (My little cabbage) Pierre whispered, gently kissing her lips. "You checked everything didn't you?"

"Yes," Grace whispered, smiling brightly as she gently set the puppies on the ground, keeping a firm grip on them.

"Are we going to let James and Maravilla decide on what puppy is theirs or do we decide?" Pierre asked, kneeling next to Grace.

"Neither," Grace whispered, smirking as her husbands confused face. "I figured we would let the puppies choose who they want their owner's to be."

"A wise choice," Pierre whispered, smiling at his wife, watching the puppies squirm, fighting against her.

"I thought so too," Grace whispered, smiling at the puppies before she released them. Once her hands had released them the pups ran towards the twins, barking happily as they each chose their owners, jumping up against them licking their faces.

"AHHH!" Jim and Maravilla cried out against the sudden attack, falling backwards onto their butts. The puppies taking advantage of this and jumped onto their laps, gently giving them doggy kissed.

"Wha?" Jim asked, laughing as he started petting the black and white husky pup who was continuing to give him kisses.

"Whose are these?" Maravilla laughed between kisses, holding the copper red and white puppy close, a giant smile on her face.

"They are yours dears," Grace giggled, snapping a picture of the scene with her ancient camera. Jim and Maravilla looked up at them shocked, grips tightening on the puppies.

"A-are you sure?" Jim asked, eyes wide, slowly getting to his feet.

"Yes, it can be dangerous out there; these two can provide you with some protection and companionship. I know you two are use to always sticking together but this way I can rest easily knowing you will always have someone with you," Grace said, smiling gently at them.

"James, Maravilla, we wouldn't have given them to you if we weren't sure," Pierre said, gently wrapping his arm around Grace's waist.

"Thank you," they said, their voices filled with happiness, tears of joy falling from Maravilla's eyes only to be licked away by her puppy.

"Don't thank us. We wanted to do this for you," Grace said, batting their thanks away. "Now, what are you going to name them?" Jim and Maravilla smiled, looking down at their new pets, pondering.

"Forbia," Maravilla whispered, smiling as Forbia barked as if approving the name before licking Maravilla's cheek, her tail wagging happily.

"Forbia," Grace said, trying the name out, a bright smile spreading across her face. "I like it, I think it fits her!"

"What about you Jim? What are you going to name that little guy?" Pierre asked, smiling at Jim as he gently pet the puppy.

"Hmm," Jim muttered, his eyes locked on the ceiling as he searched for the perfect name. "Coda, his name will be Coda."

"Coda is a perfect name for him," Maravilla whispered, gently reaching out to scratch Coda's ears. Forbia noticing that her owner's attention was elsewhere whined, her mouth gently rapping around Maravilla's wrist, pulling it back to her, demanding attention.

"Looks like someone wants you all to herself," Jim laughed, stiffening a yawn, his eyes dropping slightly. Maravilla yawned as well, her eyes closing before she blinked them open, trying vainly to wake herself up.

"Oh, you two must be exhausted. Here let me get your bags. No! No! You two don't have to do a thing! Just follow me," Grace said, leading them down the hall to the newly refurbished room. There were two beds, a small dresser between them and a closet on the opposite wall, a small window above each of their beds offering a sincere view of the forest. "I hope this is okay for you, you two can decorate it any way you want tomorrow. There's a small bathroom through this door. We have our own bathroom as well but you two will have to share. I hope that okay with you two."

"That's fine Aunt Grace," Jim yawned, falling onto one of the beds, Coda curling up by his head.

"We're use to sharing a bathroom," Maravilla yawned, collapsing onto the remaining bed, Forbia climbing up next to her.

"All-righty. Just call if you need anything, we're right down the hall," Grace said, smiling as she stood in the doorway. "James, Maravilla, we really are happy to you're both here. We meant it when we said you could stay for as long as you wanted."

"Thank you, Aunt Grace," they whispered, their eyes closing.

"Don't thank me, my sweets. I'm doing it because I love you," Grace whispered, walking towards them again, gently kissing them each on the forehead. "Don't worry about Coda or Forbia, they're already house trained. We'll take you around the town tomorrow and out shopping. I'm willing to bet that you don't have that many warm cloths; it's always cold here so you're going to need them. Don't argue with me, you won't win."

"Mon petite chou, leave the petite children alone," Pierre said, pulling Grace towards the door. "Don't forget to change into your pajamas. Goodnight petits. Pouvez vous avoir des rêves pacifiques."

"Goodnight, Uncle Pierre, Aunt Grace," they whispered, sluggishly getting to their feet. Pierre and Grace smiled at the two, before carefully closing the door, leaving the two alone.

"Jimmy," Maravilla whispered once they were completely alone, slowly changing into her giant warm pajamas.

"What is it Mara?" Jim asked, pulling a black long sleeve top on.

"I think we finally found the place where we belong," Maravilla whispered in awe, curling up under the covers, Forbia curling up in her arms.

"Yes, it's amazing," Jim said, slowly getting under the covers, turning to face his sister. "I want to stay here as long as they will have us."

"Me too, Jimmy. I finally feel like we are part of a family," Maravilla whispered, her eyes dropping. "Hey…we…never got our…cookies."

"Don't worry Mara…I'm sure," Jim said between yawns, his blue eyes drifting shut, "that they will still be there in the morning."

"Yeah," Maravilla whispered, he arms wrapping around Forbia, feeling safe and secure for the first time in her life. "Goodnight Jimmy."

"Goodnight Mara," Jim whispered as they both drifted off to sleep, feeling safe, secure and loved for the first time in their lives. They didn't have to worry about Frank breaking into their room and hurting them, they were finally free. Free from _Frank_. Free from their _Mom_. Free from the _ghost_ of their father. They were free and they were loved. _This is heaven_ was their final thought before they fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

"Wake up! Come-on sleepy heads! You're wasting daylight!" Grace's cheerful voice echoed around their room as she through open the windows, allowing the Tarsus sun to shine in.

"Uhh," Jim and Maravilla groaned, tugging the covers up over their heads. "Five more minutes."

"No! We have a busy day ahead of us! Get up!" Grace laughed, pulling the covers away from them, Jim and Maravilla just glared at her before slamming their pillows over their head. "Fine you forced me to do this. FORBIA! CODA!" The two puppies bounced into the room, jumping onto their owners, licking every inch of skin.

"I'M UP! I'M UP!" Jim and Maravilla yelled/laughed, pushing their puppies away, a smile on their face.

"Good! Pierre is making you breakfast. Get dressed and met me in the kitchen, we have a full day ahead of us." Grace smiled before she closed the door, letting them change in peace. Jim and Maravilla looked at each other before bursting into laughter before quickly getting dressed in their warmest cloths.

"So this is what it's like to be part of a family," Maravilla laughed, putting a lavender knit cap on her head, her blond hair falling in soft waves down her back.

"I guess," Jim said, smiling as he pulled on the warmest top he brought with him.

"I wonder what she has planned for today. I want to go exploring," Maravilla laughed, picking Forbia up, laughing through the puppy kisses.

"Who knows, we better go before she comes back," Jim said, smiling brightly, whistling for Coda. They exited their rooms and headed into the kitchen, the smell of bacon making their mouth's water.

"Bonjour petits. Tu dormez bien?" (Good morning little ones. Did you sleep well?) Pierre asked in his native language, turning to smile at the two. Jim and Maravilla looked at Pierre confused.

"Pierre, tu sais qu'ils ne parlent pas le français! Si tu as quelque chose pour dire, parle l'anglais!" (Pierre, you know they don't speak French! If you have something to say, speak English!) Grace yelled, glaring at her husband before turning to Jim and Maravilla. "Sorry about that. As you can tell my husband is French, we are so use to being alone and speaking French that he forgot that you two don't know French."

"Its okay, Aunt Grace," Maravilla whispered, her cheeks burning, thinking of how beautiful the language sounded. _I wouldn't mind learning French, _Maravilla thought.

"Good, I don't want you two to feel left out," Grace said smiling as she placed two huge plates of food on the table. "Now eat up we have a busy day ahead of us." Jim and Maravilla smiled as they took their seats. This was the first time they ever ate like a family.

"C'est-que plus froid que vous croyiez, petits?" (It is colder then you thought isn't it little ones?) Pierre asked, smiling brightly at the two. Grace leaned over, an irritated look on her face as she smacked Piere in the back of the head, much to Jim and Maravilla's amusement.

"English, honey, English," Grace growled, glaring at Pierre, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Oh yes, pardon me," Pierre apologized, smiling sheepishly at his wife. "I simply asked if it was colder then you thought it would be."

"Yes, it doesn't get this cold back in Iowa," Jim answered, his mouth full. "It snows and all but it seems colder here."

"That is because it is cold here year round, it never really warms up that much," Grace said, smiling at the two as they cleared their plates. "Pierre is working on figuring out how to grow more food during the cold season. So as to increase our food supply."

"He's a scientist then?" Maravilla asked excitedly.

"Yes, are you two interested in becoming scientists when you are older?" Pierre asked, his eyes brightening at the prospect of having a little scientist in the house that he could help teach.

"No. I want to be a Starship Captain…maybe," Jim said, hurriedly, his eyes downcast. "I mean I dream of being Captain of a Starship but it killed Dad."

"James, I believe that your father would have wanted you to be a Starship Captain," Grace said gently, reaching out to grasp Jim's hand between hers. "He died to save you, to give you a chance at life, don't waste it. Don't be afraid to reach for the stars."

"Thank you, Aunt Grace," Jim said, smiling. A huge weight lifted off his shoulders.

"What about you, little one? What do you want to do?" Pierre asked, turning to face Maravilla.

"I want to be a Science Officer!" Maravilla exclaimed, smiling brightly up at Pierre.

"Oui bien! We have a little scientist here," Pierre exclaimed, smiling happily. "If you want Maravilla, I can teach you some things when I get home from work. Just to give you a head start. We also have a fantastic school where you can take whatever science you want."

"That sounds great!" Maravilla exclaimed excitedly. "I mean…if it doesn't get in your way."

"It is no problem, I would not have asked if I was busy," Pierre said gently. Maravilla smiled brightly, glancing over at Jim. Jim hugged his sister, happy that she finally had found someone to help her reach her dream. At home Maravilla didn't have an opportunity to talk about Starfleet; their Mother beat them if that word so much as passed through their minds.

"Good now that we have that all settled out and have finished eating let's go! We are wasting daylight people!" Grace yelled, placing the dishes in the wash as she raced to get their coats.

"Is she always like this?" Jim asked, watching his Aunt run around the house getting everything they needed.

"Oui, very much so," Pierre nodded, grabbing the hover cars keys. "Come Cheri's, we don't want to keep your Aunt waiting."

"Yes sir!" they yelled snapping to attention, hurrying to grab their coats before they all filled into the hover car, headed to town and the nearest clothing store.

Jim and Maravilla glanced out of the window watching their new home pass by, amazed at how peaceful the place appeared to be. Snow fell gently and covered the home, making it look like something out of a fairytale. The huge confers rose up behind the houses, adding the element of mystery about them. They passed by the local park, children already out playing with their friends, enjoying the start of winter break. Grace and Pierre pointed out the grocery store, the river where they go fishing in the summer, and the road to Mt. Susrat where everyone went to ski or snowboard during their time off. They promised to take them next week and teach them how to ski or in Jim's case snowboard.

Forbia and Coda sat calmly on the twins the whole way to town, Grace and Pierre made sure to train the two long before they gave them to the twins. A purple leash was held tightly in Maravilla's hands as Jim held a dark blue one.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the mall. It was not a big as the one in Iowa but it was more rustic, the outside was designed to look like the log cabin style from Earths past.

"Come on you two, the sooner you get in there the sooner you can go exploring. No don't look at me like that! I know you two want to go exploring, I can sense it," Grace laughed, pushing Jim and Maravilla inside, Frobia and Coda besides them. "Hello Emily."

"Hi Grace, who are these two sweeties?" Emily the shop owner and one of Grace's close friends asked. Emily had dark tan skin, her black hair falling in waves down her back. Her green eyes filled with kindness as she smiled down at Jim and Maravilla.

"This is my niece and nephew Maravilla and James. James, Maravilla this is Emily Leighton," Grace introduced, smiling brightly. "They're my sister Winona's kids."

"I see," Emily said, smiling brightly before addressing the twins. "I hope you enjoy your time here. I have a daughter and son around your age, I'm sure you and become great friends. Now what is it that you need?"

"They need some winter clothing, Emily. Their _Mother _didn't have _time _to take them to the store back in Iowa to get them some cloths appropriate for this weather," Grace hissed, eyes narrowed in anger. How could Winona just through them on a shuttle unprepared for what awaited them? Did she care so little about these two? She didn't disserve them; they are staying here with me even if I have to go through _hell_ to keep them.

"I see. Well I'm sure we have some cloths that will fit them. Just give me a second," Emily said, smiling brightly before disappearing into the back of the store.

"Grace….Why are people so nice here?" Jim asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"The people don't have any reason not to. There are only about eight thousand colonists here. With so few people you become friends with almost all of them after a while," Grace said, their words tugging at her heart. Didn't they know that the universe wasn't filled with evil? That there was still some purity left?

"We are also further away from any Starbase then all the other colonies. It takes longer for the relief vessels or a Starship to reach us, as you no doubt found out on your ride here," Pierre said, gently running his hands through their hair. "With these conditions you learn to trust your neighbors and lean on each other. We're all we have out here."

"But what if there is a food shortage? Then what happens?" Jim asked terror welling up inside of him at the thought, as Maravilla freezing next to him.

"Do not worry about it. It hasn't happened yet. But if it does happen we will ration the food until a relief vessel arrives," Pierre said, placing a comforting hand on their shoulders, trying to ease the tension. "Their estimated time is three to four weeks at maximum warp. We would be fine."

"Trust Pierre, he hasn't steered me wrong yet," Grace laughed, the tension easing out of everyone.

"And what a job that is! I'm surprised that he is even able to work with all the shit you pull!" Emily laughed, her face concealed by two huge boxes.

"You think you got enough?" Grace asked sarcastically, taking the top box and placing it on the floor.

"Nope! Just wait till they start growing then you will need even more cloths!" Emily chirped, setting the last box on the counter. "Thomas has just sprouted up! I had to order a whole new wardrobe for him and then Mrs. Sato's granddaughter is getting taller, such a talented girl."

"Sato…as in Hoshi Sato who created the linguacode translation matrix and made improvements to the Universal Translator?" Jim and Maravilla asked in awe.

"The very one, she and her family moved here shortly after the colony was started. In order for peace she said," Emily laughed. "She gets no more peace here then she did on Earth. I personally believe it was to escape from Admiral Archer."

"Yeah, more than likely, most of her friends must be dead now huh," Grace asked smiling at Emily as she paid or the two boxes of cloths, giggling at Maravilla and Jim's faces.

"I know that T'Pol is still alive but I don't know about the rest, news doesn't travel here fast enough," Emily laughed, watching the two. "Well there you are all ready now. That should be enough cloths to last a year if you are lucky and they don't tear them to shreds."

"Excuse me," Maravilla's soft voice questioned, staring at the two boxes, "but don't you need to take our measurements?"

"Nope! I have an eye for these things dear. Don't worry they are sure to fit you," Emily said, handing the box to Pierre. "Now get out of here! It's about time you met with people your own age instead of listening to us gossiping old women. Go on and explore I know you are dying to do that."

"How did you know we want to explore?" Jim asked, shocked, his grip tightening on Coda's leash. Did everyone know what they were thinking here? Aunt Grace already guessed that they wanted to go exploring now Mrs. Leighton…was the whole colony psychic?

"Your two kids of course you want to explore I don't need to be a psychic to know that! I do have two children of my own, after all," Emily said, herding them out the door. "I hope you see you again soon but this time not as customers."

"Don't worry they will be back," Pierre said, smiling as he shoved the boxes into the trunk of the hover car.

"Thank you, Mrs. Leighton," the twins said before pilling into the car.

"No need to thank me I'm happy to help," Emily called before turning to her best friend. "You'll have your hands full with those two I can tell. James is going to be a wild one."

"I figured as much, that's why I got them those puppies," Grace said, smiling at her family. They are perfect I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. "Maravilla is bound to follow after James so I have to try and keep them _both_ out of trouble."

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. Why don't you all come over for dinner tomorrow? We can plan a ski trip for the children," Emily asked, smiling brightly.

"Aunt Grace, hurry up! Pierre promised that we could go to the park now!" Jim and Maravilla yelled impatiently, Coda and Forbia yelping as if to back them up.

"Coming!" Grace yelled, smiling brightly. "Looks like I better go before they cause a fuss but that is a great plan, call me later tonight so we can figure it all out."

"Sure! Have fun at the park and if you see Thomas or Crystal tell them I expect them home in an hour," Emily said, smiling as Grace entered the hover car.

"Hurry up! You promised us that once we finished getting our cloths we could go to the park!" Jim and Maravilla wined, turning their puppy dog eyes up at the two.

"We're headed there already, calm down," Grace sighed causing Pierre to laugh at her. "Watch it buster, there are two dogs in here and I am not afraid to use them."

"You forget, mon petite chou, that they are James and Maravilla's dogs now," Pierre smirked, turning to face his wife. "Tu sais qu'ils ont propriétaires et qu'ils ne vont obéiront pas à chaque de nous sans le permission de leur propriétaires." (You know that they have owners now and that they will not obey either of us without the permission of their owners.)

"Zut! I forgot about that," Grace cursed, glaring at her husband. Jim and Maravilla laughed from the back seat, Forbia and Coda in their laps, watching their new guardians argue back and forth.

"I wonder if they are always like this," Maravilla whispered to Jim, her eyes bright with laughter and happiness, a great contrast to the broken girl she was just a day before.

"Probably," Jim snickered as Pierre was smacked playfully by Grace one again.

"Oh quiet you," Grace scolded, glaring at Pierre as they turned into the park they had passed by earlier, "otherwise you are going to regret it!"

"I will do my best, mon petit chou," Pierre whispered, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Don't think I don't know that look," Grace grumbled, slowly exiting the car, careful of any hidden ice.

Jim and Maravilla jumped out, eager to explore the park and surrounding woods.

"You two be careful now!" Grace called after them as they ran towards the edge of the woods. "And don't go far! We are headed home in two hours!"

"Alright!" they yelled back, quickly becoming lost in the trees, Forbia and Coda on their heels.

"Now what?" Maravilla asked after a few minutes, glancing up at the canopy of snow directly over their head.

"We keep exploring, of course! Besides," Jim said, smirking, his blue eyes filled with mischief, "we can always ambush Grace and Pierre if we get bored." Maravilla laughed joyfully.

"Yes! That would be fun!" Maravilla laughed, spinning in a tight circle.

"Excuse me," a voice quietly whispered from behind them, startling the twins. "Did you say Grace and Pierre?"

"Yes, we did," they replied, turning around. Behind them were two boys and three girls. The first boy who spoke had dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Why?"

"They are my mom's friends. You must be James and Maravilla Kirk, right?" he asked, looking them over, the youngest girl hiding behind her, her brown hair gently floating in the wind, her light green eyes staring at Jim and Maravilla curiously.

"Yes, you must be Thomas Leighton," Jim said, unconsciously moving in front of Maravilla. Forbia and Coda sitting beside him, watching the new children curiously.

"Yeah, this is my sister Crystal," Thomas said, pointing towards the girl behind him. "Then behind me are Amina and her brother Zraqure. They are both Nyxie."

"I am please to meet you," Aminia said, her bright green eyes smiling up at them, her hair gently floating around her.

"Nice to meet you two," Jim and Maravilla replied, a small smile on their face.

"And this is Yuki, she is Hoshi Sato's granddaughter," Thomas said, pointing towards the smallest girl, her pitch black hair hidden inside her jacket, her amber eyes twinkling.

"It's nice to meet you," Yuki said, smirking, her amber eyes alight with mischief.

"Nice to meet you as well," Jim and Maravilla said, smiling brightly as they shook hands with their new friends.

"Did we hear you right? You are planning on attacking Grace and Pierre?" Crystal asked, slowly coming out from behind her brother.

"If we get bored we will," Jim confirmed, releasing Coda from his leash.

"How about if we have a snowball fight of our own?" Thomas asked, looking at the group who readily nodded in agreement. "It's a good time waster and would keep you from getting bored."

"Sound fun but there are five of you and only two of us, you have the advantage," Maravilla said, smirking slightly as she leaned down, discreetly making a snowball as she released Forbia's leash.

"True," Yuki said, her eyes never leaving the twins. "Once of us can join you two and then it would be three to four. Not even but a little better."

"No…that's okay," Maravilla said smirking as the quickly lobbed a snowball at Yuki, hitting her straight in the face. Yuki stared at them shocked that they had deceived her.

"We like a challenge," Maravilla and Jim said before running into the trees.

"You're on!" Yuki yelled, quickly making some ammo as she chased after the twins. "It's five to two! You two will never win it's a no win scenario!"

"We don't believe in no-win scenarios!" they twins yelled back before splitting up, Maravilla and Forbia headed one way and Coda and Jim headed in the opposite direction. Thomas, Crystal and Zraqure chasing after Jim as Amina and Yuki chasing after Maravilla.

Jim managed to his Thomas and Zraqure before Crystal snuck up behind him, pounding him with snowballs. Jim laughed as Coda tackled Crystal into the snow, allowing him a chance to escape.

"You won't win James!" Thomas yelled, quickly chasing after Jim, lobbing snowballs at every chance he got.

"We will see about that!" Jim yelled back, laughing as he headed in the direction his sister had run into. _Now to see if this will work_, Jim thought, smirking as he quickly gathered ammo.

Maravilla, meanwhile, was laughing joyfully, pounding her persuades with snowballs and skillfully dodging the ones they through at her.

"You can't run forever!" Yuki yelled, finally hitting Maravilla in the shoulder with a well aimed snowball.

Maravilla laughed as the quickly chanced directions, running straight at the two. Yuki and Amina froze, questioning what was going on before snow was smashed in their faces as she charged right by them, headed back in the direction they came from.

"She is very skilled," Amina noted as they picked up the chase once again, following Forbia's trail.

"It seems so," Yuki said, laughing joyfully. This was the most fun she had had in years! These two would prove to be amusing friends in the very least.

Jim and Maravilla continued running until they saw each other, jumping into a nearby tree, motioning for Forbia and Coda to hide in a bush. They waited patiently for their opponent to catch up, making sure to stay hidden in the trees, their ammo close at hand.

Thomas, Crystal and Zraqure slowly arrived in the clearing, each carrying a snowball in each hand. Yuki and Amina arriving a few seconds latter.

"Where could they have got to?" Zraqure asked, cautiously looking behind some trees.

"They have to be here, we would have seen them run if they went anywhere else," Yuki said, pausing at the bush Coda and Forbia were hiding in.

"Yes, they have to be here," Amina said, listening for any signs or movement.

"How right you are," Jim and Maravilla announced, laughing joyfully as the snow on the branch they were sitting on fell, covering their friends. Jim and Maravilla gracefully jumped down, laughing at them as Coda and Forbia came out of hiding, licking the fallen.

"Looks like you lose," Jim said, smirking as he helped Thomas to his feet.

"It appears so. Didn't expect to find you in a tree," Thomas laughed, gently brushing the snow off his head before helping Crystal up.

"Always expect the unexpected," Maravilla quoted, helping Yuki to her feet, laughing as Yuki shoved her into a snow bank.

"Next time I want to be on your team," Yuki laughed, as she helped Maravilla up.

"You got it," Maravilla laughed, smiling brightly, the shadow and pain in her eyes disappearing in the light of friendship.

"But don't expect us to show you our tricks," Jim replied, smirking.

"Of course," Crystal said, rolling her eyes as she lobbed a snowball at Jim.

The seven laughed together before sitting around talking about their family and the colony. Jim and Maravilla listening, eager to learn all there was about the colony from their new friends. They told them about Mt. Susrat and the lake that they all went ice staking at and invited Jim and Maravilla to join them later in the week for their annual hockey game. Jim and Maravilla laughed openly, happy to finally be bonding with people their own age.

"James! Maravilla! Time to go home!" Grace voice called, echoing in the dense forest.

"Sorry, looks like we have to go," Jim and Maravilla said, slowly getting to their feet.

"That's fine; we probably should head home too. It's starting to get dark," Amina said, smiling brightly at her new friends. "I truly hope we see each other again soon."

"I'm sure we will," they said before bidding their new friends goodbye.

"There you two are! I thought I would have to send Pierre after you," Grace joked, passing them both a warm cup of hot chocolate.

"We were just playing with our new friends Thomas, Crystal, Aminia, Zraqure and Yuki," they said, smiling brighter, their eyes twinkling with happiness.

"I can see that, you two are absolutely soaked!" Grace said, pushing them towards the warm car. "We don't want you two getting sick."

"I am happy that you two are fitting in just fine," Pierre said, smiling at his children. For that is what they were, his children and he would never give them back to that witch. He would raise them as they should have been raised, with love not hate.

"You two are going to love it here, I just know it," Grace said, smiling brightly as they headed home, the Tarsus sun sinking below the mountain.

"Yes," they whispered, smiling brightly as they hugged Forbia and Coda closer to their cold bodies. This is where they belong. They finally have a family who love them no matter what and friends who would stick with them no matter what. They finally belonged. _I hope this dream never ends_, they both thought as the headed home, surrounded by the love of their aunt, uncle and friends. They would never be alone or broken again.

**T'Slash: **Sorry again that it took this long! I will try to work on the next part tomorrow and this weekend. Be warned though the next part will be sadder as everything will go downhill. It was supposed to be all in one chapter but it was getting a little long so I decide to cut it short.

I will try to start updating regularly I finally figured out how to work my USB thingy. After the next chapter it should be easier but I can't promise anything.

The next won't be a big flashback like this way I just needed to lay in the groundwork of how they got to Tarsus and their family there.

Thank you for being so patient with my horrible updating. Please remember to review!


	4. Terrors of Truth part 2

**T'Slash: **Okay didn't get as many reviews as I hoped but thanks to those who reviewed, this is the last part of how they are on Tarsus after this its back to the present and on with the plot. Should be easier to update after this hell chapter but once again I won't make any promises.

Sorry for the long update but life decided to take over as did college. Finals are coming up so I might not be able to update till the end of May but I will try to work on this. Thank you all for being so patient with me and sticking to this crappy story. This chapter is longer than I thought it would be so I hope you all enjoy that, I hope none of the other chapters will be this long.

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to T'Pinto, ShadowWolfDagger, Banbi-V, maiky1992, DJFireHawk, foxgodess07, Cocopups123, and Cori Rain. If I forgot to mention someone sorry. Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter, this chapter goes out to all of you.

**AN: **The Frence was just fixed thanks to the help of the awsome katsda52. Thank you so much for helping out! (July 4th, 2010)

**Warning: **You might want to grab some tissues, this chapter has mention of rape of a child, beatings, starvation…everything you can relate Tarsus too mostly.

_Thoughts/ Flashbacks _(normal)

There will be a lot of flashbacks, just to give you a heads up. Also a lot of OC children and soldiers and whatnot from Tarsus and some redshirts but don't worry they won't live long.

**Return to Tarsus IV**

Chapter 3b

Terror's of Truth

"Everything was perfect; it was like a dream. A loving family, friends who cared about us and stuck by our side no matter what. We were free there," Jim said, taking over as Maravilla became overwhelmed with emotions. "Our P-Uncle taught us everything he knew about biology or working on a starship. He also taught us French, we were truly part of the family. We meet Amina there along with all our other friends. Those two years we spent on Tarsus were the _best_ years in our lives. For the first time we felt…_whole_ and _loved_. Like we weren't just some mistake. That we disserved to live."

Spock, McCoy, and Uhura stared at the three, shocked what was being reveled to them. Of the injustice of the universe. Shocked that their Captain could even think he didn't not disserve to live.

_Damn it Jim, why didn't you tell me! I could have helped you, _McCoy thought, blue eyes filled with pain for his best friend.

"Six months after we arrived our M-Aunt had news for us," Jim continued, ignoring his friends searching gaze. Gently resting a hand on Maravilla's shoulder as she continued to cry, the memories overwhelming them both.

_"James! Maravilla! Can you come here for a second?" Grace yelled, smiling brightly up a Pierre, eyes shining with happiness. Pierre gently kissed her forehead, laughing as the twins bound into the room._

_"Qu'est-ce qui est cela la Tante Grace?"(What is it Aunt Grace), Jim asked, his French a little choppy, his bright eyes wide and clear, full of happiness that had not existed six months ago. Coda sitting patiently at his feet. Maravilla smiled gently, Forbia besides her, waiting to hear the news so that they could resume their homework._

_"James, you need to work on your français," Pierre chased, mockingly shaking his head sadly._

_"Je a dit que votre français n'est pas parfait encore," (I have said that your French wasn't perfect yet) Maravilla said in fluent French, laughing at her brother._

_"Fait taire," Jim hissed mockingly, laughing with his sister. Grace and Pierre joining in, love surrounding them all._

_"What did you want to tell us?" Jim asked in English, smiling brightly. Grace smiled at Pierre, her eyes bright with happiness before turning to the twins._

_"I just found out that we're having a baby," Grace said, joyfully, smiling down at _her children_, for that is what they were. Her children, not Winona's. Not anymore. Jim and Maravilla's eyes clouded, fear overtaking them. Now that their aunt was pregnant she would send them back. They didn't belong here anymore. They knew it was too good to be true. That the happiness that existed here wouldn't last._

_"Congratulations," they whispered emotionlessly, eyes downcast, filled with pain and betrayal. _

_"Are you two okay? You don't sound too excited," Grace asked, kneeling to meet their eyes, confused at what could have happened to make them shut down._

_"Now that you are having your own family we'll be sent back to Earth," James said, pain filling his voice as he grabbed Maravilla's hand, trying to remain strong._

_"Whatever gave you that idea Sweetheart?" Grace asked, wrapping the two in a warm embrace, pulling them close. "You are staying right here. You aren't going anywhere."_

_"But now that you are having a baby you will need the room back, you said it was the only room in the house. We don't want to be in your way."_

_"You will never be in our way," Pierre said, joining the family hug. "It is true that we do not have much room but we can add another room and for the first few years the baby can sleep with us in our room. You two are staying here."_

_"You'll be his or her big brother and sister. We would never send you back there," Grace said gently, kneeling to wrap them both in a warm embrace. "You two belong here with us."_

_"Vous êtes famille," (You are family) Pierre whispered, wrapping his family in his arms. Waiting for Jim and Maravilla's tears to subside._

_"Merci," they whispered, pulling away from the huge just enough, bright smiles spreading across their faces._

_"You don't need to thank us. We love you two and we always will. How many times do we have to tell you," Grace teased lightly, wiping the tears from her eyes, leaning back into her husband's warm embrace. "You two will need to help us you know. Babies are hard work."_

_"Don't worry Aunt Grace, we can handle it," Jim said, smiling brightly at his Aunt who was like a second mother to him._

_"How many times do I have to tell you two not to call me Aunt Grace? Just call me Grace or…if you are comfortable…you can call me Mother," Grace said, her eyes filled with warmth. "Only if you want to that is." Jim and Maravilla smiled brightly before running into their Aunt-no. Their _Mother's _arms._

_"Thank you Papa, Maman," they cried, holding onto Grace as they cried tears of joy. This is what they had wanted for six months. Their wish had finally come true._

_"What did I say about thanking me," Grace laughed, tears of joy falling down her face as she held her children closer. Pierre smiled pulling them in closer. "You are the ones who made our family complete. We should be thanking you."_

_"We will never let anything hurt you. We will protect you, James, Maravilla. You can't escape! You two are stuck with us for life," Pierre said, causing the little family to laugh, tears of joy in all of their eyes as they continued to laugh well into the night._

"Eight months later our Maman gave birth to a healthy baby girl that they named Penelopy, Penny for short," Maravilla cried, leaning into Jim, gaining strength from him, unaware of what they had just revealed.

_Maman? Maman? They started calling their Aunt Mother? _Uhura thought shocked, a feeling of dread overwhelming her. _What happened to them?_ Uhura thought horrified, thinking thought all the possibilities.

"Like we promised Pierre and Grace we looked after Penelopy and helped take care of her. Learning just how hard it is to raise a baby," Jim laughed, tears stinging his eyes. "We still went out with our friends and we were doing better at school than ever. The highest grades in the school, in fact. They were so proud of us."

"Everything was perfect," Aminia piped in, taking over the story. "We took them to Mt Susrat and taught them everything we could. Soon they were skiing and snowboarding better then we _could_!"

"When summer came around we went swimming in the lake deep in the woods. We camped out, we did everything _normal _children did," Jim said, smiling brightly as he remembered the times gone by. McCoy and Spock watched Jim, waiting to hear the rest of what he had to say. "But…as usual our happiness never lasted. A year and a half into our stay on Tarsus…we noticed that something was happening to the food." Uhura gasped, her eyes widening.

_Oh Gods,_ McCoy cursed, fearing what was coming next.

_"I don't know Grace; everything seemed to be going well. All the math and science pointed towards success! I don't know where it went wrong?" Pierre yelled, frustrated, pacing the room, hands pulling at his hair. Grace stood by, face pale, Peneloy crying in her arms._

_"Love, don't blame yourself! It isn't your fault, you couldn't have known what would happen," Grace said, slowly making her way towards Pierre. Thirteen year olds Jim and Maravilla watching from around the corner, fear gripping them. "I'm sure something can be done to fix it."_

_"No, no Grace it's too late. The fungus has already taken a third of the crops," Pierre cried, collapsing onto the couch, burying his face in his hands. "It's only a matter of time before it affects everything!"_

_"Pierre, we have planned for this. We will just have to start rationing the food. Surely the Governor Kodos has already contacted Starfleet and told them of our situation. I'm sure relief ships are already on their way here. We just have to hold on," Grace said softly, gently running her hands though her husband's hair. Trying to ease his guilt. "It's not your fault."_

_"No, it is my fault," Pierre said fiercely, glancing at Grace. _

_"No it's not, dear. We will be fine," Grace whispered, hugging Pierre as Penelopy continued to cry her deep brown eyes filled with tears. "Shh, Penny, everything's okay, Honey."_

_"Mais cher il est-" (but dear it is) Pierre said, before he was shushed but Grace's ice glare._

_"It is not your fault! We knew the dangers of living here when we moved here. Everything will be okay. If we need to we can always send Forbia and Coda to Captain Pike's for a while. I know he would be happy to watch them for a while," Grace said, gently bouncing Penelopy, trying to calm her down._

_"Non! Maravilla and James love their dogs and would never agree to send them away," Pierre argued, pulling at his hair in frustration. "I just don't know how it all went wrong! I thought we had finally figured it out! How to get more food for the colony! Mais j'ai échoué. Je condamné cette colonie à mort! Vous devriez monter la navette que partent demain. Jim, Maravilla et Penelopy avec vous, mais partez s'il vous plaît!" (. I condemned this colony to death! You should board the ship that leaves tomorrow. Take Jim, Maravilla and Penelopy with you but please leave.)_

_"Non, père. Nous n'avons laisser pas vous ici," (No father we won't leave you here) Jim and Maravilla announced, stepping out from their hiding place, Coda and Forbia at their sides as always. Their eyes full of determination. Maravilla looked up at Grace, holing her hands out to take Penelopy from her, so that Grace could concentrate on her husband. Grace smiled thankfully at Maravilla as she transferred Penelopy into her arm. Penelopy instantly calmed down, smiling brightly at her favorite sibling._

_"Pierre, I would never leave you. We are in this together, through thick or thin," Grace said firmly, gripping Pierre's arm. "Relief is on the way, there is no need to panic."_

_"Please, mom petit chou, get on that shuttle tomorrow. Leave this colony with our children. I would die if anything to happen to you," Pierre begged his wife, his brown eyes filled with fear. Fear for his family._

_"NO! I will _never _leave you Pierre! You can't make me!" Grace yelled, slapping Pierre, tears falling from her eyes. _

_"We won't leave either, Père," Jim said, determined, blue eyes locked on Pierre's. "If it would help us then please, send Coda and Forbia to that man, Pike. We don't mind but we won't leave you. We are a family and family sticks together, you taught us that."_

_"Pierre, we won't leave you to face this alone," Grace said gently, wrapping her arms around Pierre's waist, leaning her head on his shoulder. Maravilla and the now quiet Penelopy sitting next to him, his hand in their grasp. "I have faith in you. I know you will be able to solve this problem."_

_"We are sticking together. Besides you are the only family we have," Maravilla said, her grip on Pierre's hand tightening slightly. Pierre smiled brokenly at them, comforted that they wouldn't think of leaving him but filled with an alarming feeling that if they didn't leave now then something horrible would happen to his family._

"The next day Coda and Forbia were on that shuttle headed to Earth and Pike, along with some of the families who were leaving, realizing that something horrible was going to happen soon. In hindsight we should have gotten on that shuttle too. If we had then maybe things would have turned out different," Jim whispered brokenly, his eyes filled with pain. "But we all believed that everything was going to be okay. That Pierre and his team would find the solution and that the relief vessels…he was supposed to have signaled for would be there soon."

_How could this have happened? Why didn't he contact Starfleet? Why didn't Starfleet know about the problem! God damn it! _McCoy thought, watching his best friend break down in front of him, having to reveal part of his past that he had hidden for twenty years. Spock sat there stunned, his eyes filled with horror at what they must have observed.

"Oh Crystal, Kirk," Uhura cried, tears running down her face as she reached out, towards them. The eight security officers sat there, stunned at what their Captain had gone though.

"My family and I did not leave either. We also believed that we would be safe. That help was on the way. Besides it isn't in our nature to leave while our friends are in danger, that is dishonorable and we would rather die than do that," Aminia spoke up, her eyes a dull gray, her wings laying limp behind her as Jim wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close while Maravilla grabbed her hand.

"We all just stayed. All of our friends and their families stayed when we should have been rushing onto that shuttle to get off that godforsaken planet!" Maravilla seethed, glaring at the table, her whole body shacking as tears continued to fall down her face.

"We rationed the food as best we could; sometimes we went a day without eating. Trying to preserve the food," Jim continued, holding Maravilla closer. "We would let the little children eat first; they needed it more than us adults. Our Papa and Maman would sometimes go for days without eating, just to be sure that we, their children had enough to eat."

_Why? Why them? Hadn't they lost enough, _Uhura screamed mentally, glaring up at the ceiling, tears continually flowing from her eyes at the pain her Captain and friend had gone though.

_Oh, T'hy'la, _Spock mourned mentally, his brown eyes filled with pain for Jim and all he had to go though.

"Papa continued to work relentlessly, around the clock to find a solution, a way to stop that fungus. By the time a week had passed since we had sent Coda and Forbia to Pike the fungus had destroyed two thirds of all the food, with no solution in sight," Maravilla said, wrapping her arms around herself. "He blamed himself every day for what was happening on the colony. We kept telling him it wasn't his fault but he didn't believe us."

"It was a week later that we got a message from…_him_," Jim spat, his blue eyes hardening. "It said that he had an important message to give to the colony, more like _half _the colony but we didn't know that at the time. So like fools we went, Grace, Pierre, Maravilla, Penelopy and I, to the town square, ready to hear what he would say. Praying all the while that it was good news. That Starfleet was here with the emergency supplies. That a solution was found and the fungus was gone. But that didn't happen..."

_Jim and Maravilla looked around nervously, noticing all the people in the square, seeing some of their friends along with their parents a short distance away. Jim looked up at Pierre, curious as to why they had all been called here rather than the message being broadcasted though the computer. Maravilla stood next to him, Penelopy held securely in her arms as Grace gripped their shoulders._

_"Do you know what this is about Emily?" Grace asked her friend, looking around nervously at the sight of all the starving people._

_"No I was hoping that you would," Emily admitted, her hand resting on Crystal's shoulder, pulling her closer._

_"Sorry we have no idea what is going on," Grace said apprehensively as she gazed around the crowd, noticing how every appeared thinner than they should be. "Keep a tight hold on Penelopy, Maravilla. We don't want anything to happen to her." _Yet _was left unsaid._

_"Don't you want to hold her?" Maravilla asked looking up into Grace's worried eyes._

_"No that's okay, you are doing a good job," Grace whispered, looking at Pierre, her face filled with fear._

_"Mom petit chou, are you feeling alright?" Pierre asked, pulling his wife closer to him. His body tense, prepared for a fight._

_"I'm fine," Grace whispered, hugging Pierre closer, fearing this would be the last time she would ever see her family again. A man appeared on the stage surrounded by body guards, he was thin, short brown hair, his steel like eyes observing the crowd. Jim shivered as the eyes landed on him, a feeling of dread enveloping surrounding him as he reached out for his sisters hand, making sure she was close to him. Just in case something horrific happened._

_"The revolution is successful. But survival depends on drastic measures. Your continued existene represents a treat to the well-being of society. Your lives mean slow death to the more valued members of the colony. Therefore, I have no alternative but to sentence you to death. Your execution is so ordered, signed Kodos, Governor of Tarsus IV," Kodos said, watching as the four thousand people he called here slowly panicked at his words. Everyone started screaming, running to escape as the soldiers stormed the square firing at will. _

_"James, Maravilla! RUN!" Grace screamed, pushing us towards the alley way, protecting them from the laser fire. Pierre covered Grace, taking a shot in the arm. He grunted in pain but kept running, the need to protect his family overriding the pain that was coursing thought his body._

_Jim looked back, his face full of fear and pain as he watched his teachers get shot down, mercilessly before glancing at Emily and her family, running by their side. _

_"Stop right there," a man said, aiming the rifle at Emily, a sadistic grin on his face. "You are ordered to death, resistance is futile." Emily froze, eyes wide in panic as she covered her children, willing to give up her life in order to save them._

_"Crystal behind you!" Jim yelled out, reaching for his friend as he saw the solider behind her pull the trigger, the laser cutting thought her stomach. Crystal gasped in pain, looking down at her shirt that was turning a horrifying shade of red before collapsing at her mother's side. Emily screamed turning to look behind her, finding the soldier before he fatally shot her between the eyes. _

_"James, Maravilla," Pierre whispered, pulling at the two. Maravilla and Jim looked on in horror as people were slaughtered right before their eyes. The streets running red with the blood of thousands of innocents. "Run, escape while you can. We will hold them off."_

_"No we won't leave you!" they screamed, Penelopy crying louder as she reached out towards her mother._

_"As long as you live we will always be with you," Grace whispered, hugging her family close once more, tears trailing down her face. She knew it was the end, that she would never see her beautiful children again. "I love you, I love you so much. Never forget that."_

_"We love you too Maman, Papa," they whispered, hugging them back, Maravilla making sure to keep a tight grip on Penelopy._

_"Run, run and keep each other's safe. Penelopy is in your care now, Maravilla," Grace whispered, kissing them all one last time before standing, pushing them onwards toward the alley and away from the slaughter. Grace and Pierre smiled as the two ran, watching as their children disappeared into the alley ways as well before turning to face the soldier together. Determined to stall them long enough for Jim and Maravilla to escape._

_Jim and Maravilla continued to run, slowing once they made it to the alley way, looking back one last time. Eyes widening at the carnage. Jim located Pierre and Grace, gasping as he watched the two get shot, multiple times before landing, bonelessly in a pool of their own blood, eyes gazed over. A small thankful smile on both of their faces, even as the man continued to shoot them, a vicious smile across the soldiers face. _

_"Maman, Papa," Jim hear Maravilla cry out, see tears streaming down her face as she held Penelopy even closer to her body, trying to protect her. Jim turned and watched the soldiers continue to slaughter the people. All thanks to one man's orders._

_"Mara, we have to keep moving…we can't let their sacrifice be in vain," Jim whispered, gently tugging his sister's hand, leading her away from it all. Heading deep into the forest. Penelopy clung quietly to Maravilla's shit, as if knowing something horrible had happened. That she would never see her mother again._

_"Please, help," a weak voice sounded to the right. Jim turned seeing a young woman, new to the colony laying on the ground, her left arm missing and blood leaking from a wound in her side. Jim knew then that she would not last long. "Please save Kevin, save my baby boy." She moved slightly revealing a small five year old boy, his brown hair matted with his mother's blood. Jim nodded, releasing Maravilla's hand, picking up the small boy, smiling faintly at his mother, a gently smile on her face as she finally relaxed, knowing that her baby was safe._

_"Thank you," she whispered, falling limp. Jim nodded, turning towards Maravilla, placing Kevin on his back._

_"We can't stay here, we have to keep moving," Jim whispered, blue eyes blank, his instincts taking over. Maravilla nodded, wiping away her tears before following her brother deep into the forest. The twins silently mourning the death of their family. Of their perfect world as they continued running into the night._

"We continued to run, never staying in one place long enough knowing that the soldiers were right behind us, searching for us," Maravilla said emotionlessly, her blue eyes dull. "We were high on their kill list, and we knew if we stopped Mère and Père's sacrifice would be in vain."

"As we ran we came across other children that had escaped from that _hell_. We decided to all stick together to take care of one another. Soon our group had over thirty children. We all had a job and we were all on the lookout. Tom was with us but his eye had been destroyed by a laser rifle as he tried to obtain some food for all of us. He blamed himself for Crystal's death. We all did," Jim admitted, his blue eyes filling with tears again.

"Jim, it wasn't your fault," McCoy said, reaching for his best friend's hand, freezing when Jim eyes fell on his.

"No, if only we had been quicker, if we had noticed that solder sooner she would still be alive," Jim yelled, his blue eyes filled with fury, guilt and shame. "We saw her killed by those monsters just like we saw our parents killed right in front of us! We should have been there, dead, but they cared for us to much. Giving up their lives in order to save ours!"

"Captain-Jim, what Doctor McCoy says it true. The fault rests on one man, Kodos. You are blameless," Spock said, his gaze locked on Jim's tortured form.

"No, it was my fault I was the leader. I should have protected them all better," Jim muttered, his knuckles turning white. "It was my fault we lost two of our group. That they died before their time. I sent them into death…it was my entire fault."

_Jim sighed, lowering the weakened Kevin down onto the ground of their camp. Maravilla, Aminia and Penelopy sat towards the side, Maravilla and Aminia keeping lookout while the younger children rested, weary from today's journey._

_Yuki, Aminia, __Zraqure, and Tom sat behind the group, keeping watch for any signs of the soldiers who had been chasing after them for the last three weeks. Jim sighed, knowing that he needed to risk going into town to get some food, they couldn't go much longer without it. They couldn't live off snow alone._

_"Sarah, Zraqure, Yuki, Tom," Jim called, slowly rising to his feet, the small children looking up at him with hope._

_"What is it JT," Sarah asked, eyes filled with pain, the same as them all. Maravilla looked up, knowing that Jim…no JT now, had a plan. JT and the others talked quietly, finalizing their plan before leaving Miracle (Maravilla) in charge. Knowing that she would do anything in her power to keep everyone safe. _

_The four quietly left the group, promising the children they would be back soon. They silently made their way through the half destroyed town, half of the houses burned to the ground, keeping a careful looking out for the soldiers with their guns and dogs. After hours of searching they finally found an abandoned house. JT looked up at the house and froze. He knew this house. JT looked up at the house, eyes clouding over with pain before he pushed the door open, leading the others deep inside. The ghosts haunted him, agony ripping though what was left of his soul. It was here that he had found his first family…and eventually lost it as well._

_"JT, are you okay?" Sarah whispered, glancing over at him as the others raided the pantry, searching for any food that might have been left over from before the famine._

_"I'm fine," JT whispered solemnly, his eyes glancing over the _house_, once more before he went towards the rug, lifting it up and revealing a hidden door. JT smiled sadly as he opened it, revealing the hidden food within. _Thank you Mère, Père, _Jim thought sadly, pulling the food out._

_"How did you know that was here?" Tom asked, coming to stand next to JT, helping him to remove the food. Eyes filled with happiness at having found enough food or the group for once._

_"You don't recognize this place? This was _their_ home," JT whispered, tears gathering in his eyes as he glanced around the empty house once again. Yuki, Sarah, and Zraqure came over, quickly packing all the food they could into the bag. JT looked around the room before venturing down the hall, he paused outside his old bedroom door. Flinching as the memories of a happier time invaded hid mind before he opened the door. Dust covered everything, JT silently making his way thought the room, pausing only to grab another backpack and filling it with all the cloths he could carry. JT took one last glance into the room before shutting the door. Forever._

_JT sighed, turning to face the last door in the hallway, careful not to make any noise for fear of the soldiers. Once he was outside the door he paused once again, the memories overwhelming him before he tugged onward. Entering Grace and Pierre's room. He sobbed; looking thought the dark room, wet eyes locking on a photo they had taken when Penelopy was first born. Everyone was smiling happily, Maravilla held little Penelopy's hand while she lay in Grace's arms, her brown eyes locked on Maravilla. Pierre behind them, his hands resting on Grace and Jim's shoulder, Jim stood beside his sister, gazing down at the new addition to the family._

_A tear escaped JT's eyes, landing on the broken glass frame. _Mère, Père, I can't believe you're gone, _JT thought, carefully removing the picture and placing it in his pocket before grabbing some extra blankets for the children. JT stood, looking around the room once more before he heard the sound of dogs approaching._

_"Shit," JT whispered-yelled, running out into the family room, rushing against time to reach his friends to warn him._

_"JT what is it?" Yuki asked, seeing his startled face as he ran into the room, throwing the hidden door closed before covering it up once again. Fear gripped him as he surveyed the team, making sure each had their package before he peaked out the dirty window, seeing the soldier's right outside of the door, guns drawn. _Fuck! How the hell did they know where we were! _JT thought panicked. _If they found us…does that mean?

_"The soldiers, they are here," JT hissed, watching the dogs tug onto their leashes._

_"Fuck!" Sarah cried eyes filled with fear as she glanced around the room looking for somewhere to hide or escape from. Yuki and Zraqure stood there, fear paralyzing them. JT looked at them, a stunning realization taking hold of him._

_"Where's Tom?" JT asked, panicked, searching the room with his eyes, failing to locate his missing friend._

_"I don't know! He was right here!" Sarah said, voice rising as she started to panic._

_"Clam down or they will find us for sure!" Jim hissed, looking around for an escape. "Take the back door and run into the woods, you should be safe there. I'll find Tom."_

_"Okay, JT," Zraqure breathed, taking both girls by the arm, dragging htem to the back. "Be careful."_

_"You too."_

_JT searched the house, going from room to room silently looking for his friend when he heard a rough voice yelled out. "Sarah!"_

_"There's two of them!" a solider yelled out, shots rang out, echoing in the silence. JT froze, his entire body going numb. _

_"Sarah!" Zraqure's voice yelled out, the sound of shots increasing. JT ran towards the front room, peeking out between the broken down boards. JT gasped, there on the snow covered ground was Sarah, her blood staining the snow around her a deep crimson color, Zraqure lay not too far from her, his hand reaching out towards her. His once brilliant eyes clouded over, the snow beneath him a startling silver color._

_"Search the house their might be more in there," a soldier said. JT's eyes widened, as he watched the soldiers, some only children, get closer and closer to the house, the dogs pulling at their leashes, before turning and running down the hallway and out the back door. Ahead of him he spotted Yuki and Tom, eyes wide as the gazed upon Sarah and Zraqure's dead bodies._

_"Run! Their coming!" JT yelled, pushing them towards the forest and away from the house. Yuki and Tom nodded, tears in their eyes as they ran deep into the forest, grabbing broken branches on the way to hide their footsteps. JT paused; looking back at the only home he had ever had and watched as the soldiers burned it to the ground before turning away and running after Yuki and Tom. Thinking over what he had to tell Aminia and the group what happened. Tears slipped from his eyes as he continued to run, guilt taking hold of him. _Sarah, Zraqure…I am so sorry. It is all my fault you died. It should have been me, _JT thought as he continued to run, death nipping at his heels._

"When they returned to camp every noticed Sarah and Zraqure's absence," Aminia cried, chocking up on her brother's name as crystals continually fell from her eyes. "I didn't believe it at first. How could my little brother be dead? He was so smart and always aware of his surroundings. I blamed JT at first; I thought it was his fault that my brother had died. It wasn't until later that I stopped blaming JT, knowing that it wasn't his fault. Zraqure knew the danger when he ran after Sarah, but he didn't it anyway. He wanted to save his best friend."

"Why are you referring to the Captain as JT?" Spock asked curiously, his chocolate eyes never looking away from Jim.

"We all had nicknames, or at least us older ones did. That way Kodos' men wouldn't know who we were. I was JT, Maravilla was Miracle, Aminia was Angel, and then there was Tom, Kev, Snow, excreta. We didn't want to take any risk when we were out searching for food that they would hear our real name and know we were on the death list. Nicknames were just safer by that point," Jim explained, turning to face Spock for the first time. "We had to do everything we could to keep everyone safe."

"What about Penelopy? Did she have a nickname?" Uhura asked, tears still in her eyes. What happened to Penelopy? Was she even still alive today? Or was she dead buried below on the planet they were now orbiting?

"We called her PenPen mostly but she was too young so we didn't give her a code name, there was no need," Jim said, smiling slightly at the thought of his younger sister. "Maravilla was the one to look after her mostly, she didn't trust anyone else. Every time someone when to pick her up she would start crying. But after what she witnessed…I can't blame her."

"Is she…is she dead?" McCoy asked gently, eyes glazed over as he thought about that little girl and what she had to go though, so early in life. It would be no wonder if she didn't trust others after that, if she was even alive still.

"No, she didn't die. She is still alive today, studying at the academy of all things," Jim said, smiling proudly.

"Were you on the run the whole time? I know it took almost a year for Starfleet to realize that something was wrong with the colony, I read the report. But…" Uhura trailed off, not knowing how to put her question without raising the demons they had long since buried.

"No…we didn't run the whole time. Two weeks after Sarah and Zraqure's death…our luck finally ran out," Jim whispered, his eyes gazing over, the memories taking over once again.

_JT, Angel (Aminia), Snow, Tom (Thomas Layton), an older boy nicknamed Bear (Eric Molson), a young twelve year old nicknamed Eagle (Cyrus Anderson), Kev, Sharme a young Andronian, and Miracle carrying PenPen walked away from the group. They had left one of the older children in charge, instructing him that if they didn't return by sundown then something had happened to them and to move as quickly as possible to a safer location, and to keep guard every night, just in case._

_The group of ten stealthily made their way through the forest, getting closer and closer to the homes of the survivors…the ones Kodos hadn't sentenced to death. Anger filled their veins as they glared at the houses. Wondering why they had been saved while their own families were sent to die. What made them so special that they were safe from Kodos's men?_

_The ten carefully looked around, checking for guards, watching as Snow made quick work picking the lock, gaining them entrance to the house. JT, Bear, Eagle, Snow and Tom combed the house, grabbing all the supplies they could, while Miracle, Angel and Kev watched for any signs of the owners returning or the children soldiers Kodos had recently started using. Blackmailing some of the other children with food if they could capture or kill the people on the death list._

_"JT, hurry up I think I hear something!" Miracle hissed from the window, holding Penelopy close to her heart. JT glanced out the window, paling as he saw the soldiers slowly approach the house, the dogs already off their leash. _

_"Damnez-le au diable!" (Damn it to hell!) JT cussed, running towards the back door, Miracle racing after him, her heart beating faster than ever, eyes wide in panic. "They're here!"_

_Everyone turned pale at JT's words, picking up everything they could before running towards the back door, trying to reach the forest so that they could escape the soldiers once more. JT hung back, making sure that everyone was ahead of him. Unwilling to lose anyone else, he had already lost too much._

_"There they are!" one of the soldiers shouted, the sound of boots chasing after them increased their panic. The ten continued to run, only feet away from the forests edge when a shot ran thought the night, striking Sharme thought the heart. His blue blood staining the remaining nine as his body fell into the snow, eyes searching for JT's pleading for help even as they gazed over._

_"Don't kill them you fool! He wasn't them alive!" another soldier yelled out, his footsteps closer than before. The eight continued to run, Miracle holding PenPen even tighter as she leaped over Sharme's dead body before falling to the ground, her eyes rolling into her head, Penny crushed to her side._

_"Miracle!" Amina yelled, turning to race to her friends aid only to be stunned. The remaining six stood no chance and before long all six were stunned, tied together with tick rope and thrown in the back of a hovercraft, a crying Penelopy was placed in a sac right next to them. _

_"The governor will surely reward us highly for the capture of _him_," a guard said, pointing to the unconscious JT._

_"Yes," another responded before taking the hovercar, filled with the nine towards the governor's palace. _

_JT slowly opened his eyes, his whole body was in pain. He quickly looked around his surroundings, fear gripping his soul as he say Miracle, PenPen, Kev, Bear, Eagle, Angel and Snow all chained to the wall, their eyes closed and breathing labored. JT glanced around his surroundings, they appeared to be in a dungeon of some sort. JT froze, the last thing he remembered was Kodos' soldiers chasing after the, killing Sharme then nothing. They had finally been caught._

Why didn't he have us killed? _JT wondered, pulling at his chains that held him prisoner. Trying to reach the frighten Penelopy, silent tears running down her face as she continued to pull Miracle's hair, trying to wake her up._

_"Miracle, Miracle!" JT called, struggling against his chains to reach her side, to make sure she was still alive, along with everyone else._

_"Ugh," Miracle groaned, her eyes slowly fluttering open. She quickly looked around; noticing Snow, Kev, Angel, Tom, Bear and Eagle were all chained to a wall as well. All outside of her reach. _

_"Ma," Penelopy cried, curling into Miracle's side, her small arms wrapped around her._

_"Penny," Miracle sighed, pulling Penelopy into her arms, tears falling from her eyes, happy that Penelopy was safe for now._

_"Miracle, can you wake the others up," JT asked, picking up small rocks he found by his hands and throwing them at the other, trying to wake them up. Miracle nodded, knowing that the sooner the others woke up the sooner they could get out of here. _

_Twenty minutes later they were able to wake everyone up. They were just about to try and find a way to escape when the door opened and the man of their nightmare's stepped though. They all glared at him, Miracle holding Penelopy closer, away from the _man_ who had killed her parents._

_"Well, well, well I see you are all awake," Kodos said, smiling down at them, eyes lingering on JT longer._

_"Bastard! You killed our parents!" JT yelled, jumping towards the man, the chains keeping Kodos just out of his reach._

_"Now, now, James, or shall I call you JT," Kodos laughed, petting JT's head, watching all of his prisoners. "I am sure you are all wondering why you are here."_

_"So you can kill us like you did our families," Snow growled, throwing at rock at Kodos' head._

_"So much spirit for one so young. But no worries we will soon break that," Kodos said, smirking as his guards approached Snow, throwing her onto the ground, her black eyes continuing to glare up at Kodos._

_"Torture us all you want you will never break us," Eagle hissed, sitting quietly in the corner. _

_"Oh but I will. Soon you will be telling me the location of those other…unfortunates," Kodos said, glancing lecherously at JT and Miracle, his eyes trailing across JT's body, judging it. "You will come to my side; it is only a matter of time."_

_"We will never join you! You are a monster!" Miracle growled, hugging Penny closer to her chest, making sure she didn't get a good look at the man's face. The man who had destroyed her family. The deprived this small innocent baby of her family, for no reason at all._

_"How you wound me child," Kodos said, walking closer towards Miracle, his eyes locked on her dirty blond hair and fiery blue eyes. Blue eyes that here glaring daggers at him. Penny started crying, glaring at the man, his face burned into her brain._

_"Not enough apparently," Miracle hissed, spitting in his face. Kodos growled, stomping over to her, grabbing her thick long hair, pulling her face up to his._

_"You will regret doing that," Kodos growled, slamming her head against the floor before devouring her lips in a kiss. "Take this young woman into my private quarters. Take the brat with you."_

_"NO! Take me instead! Don't hurt her!" JT yelled, pulling against his chains, trying to reach his sister's side, blue eyes wide in fear, fear for their lives not his own._

_"Why is that James? Why would you want to switch places with them? Do they mean something to you?" Kodos asked, tearing a terrified Penny from Miracle's arms, holding her up to his face. "She doesn't even look like you two."_

_"Let her go! Let her go you bastard!" Miracle yelled, punching Kodos, trying to reach for Penny before Kodos stepped out of her reach, taking Penny with him._

_"Ma! MA!" Penny cried, reaching for Miracle, struggling against Kodos's arms._

_"Maybe I should kill her now," Kodos whispered, taking a knife, holding it to her pale through, a trickle of blood running down her neck. _

_"No! Please don't! Take me instead! I'll do anything you want just don't hurt her!" JT yelled, tears filling his eyes as he watched Kodos take the knife, licking the blood off the blade._

_"Matchitehew, take James to my quarters, make sure he cannot escape, Kodos ordered, holding the still squirming Penny. JT smiled sadly at Miracle, his eyes filled with pain and hope as he was dragged out of the dungeon. "As for the rest of you, your time will come soon enough. No Daray, not her. You can do whatever you want with the others but do not touch her." _

Who is he talking about? _JT thought panicked, trying to struggle against the guard, Matchitehew. He growled at JT, holding even tighter to his wrist, JT gasped, feeling something pop in his wrist, knowing that the guard could break it if he wished too. The rest of the journey was made in silence. JT glanced around the huge house, trying to come up with an escape plan. They had to get back to the others. He had to protect them all, it was his job._

_"In here you brat," Matchitehew grunted, shoving JT into the room. JT glanced around the room, it had two beds separated by a single dresser, the window was barred from the outside and the view was of the square. The square where Kodos had killed all those people, JT paled, remembering that day as if it were yesterday. Matchitehew checked over the room, making sure that there was nothing JT could use to escape before leaving, standing just outside of the door, awaiting his master's next orders._

_JT moved forward slowly, checking every drawer, looking for anything to defend himself with. Anything he could use to help the others escape from this hell hole, only to come up empty handed. JT groaned, slamming the drawer closed, glaring at the door._

_Ten long minutes later the door opened. JT's blue eyes bore into Kodos, trying to figure out what Kodos wanted with him. Fearing the answer. Kodos walked in, a pale Penny in his arms, the knife in his left hand. Kodos watched JT, gently rubbing Penny's soft hair, ignoring her whimpers every time his hand touched her, a perverse smile on his face as he set Penny in a cage that was resting on the table, in perfect view of the bed._

_"Hello James, or should I call you JT?" Kodos asked, undressing JT with his eyes as he locked the cage, trapping Penny. Penny looked over at her brother, her eyes filled with unshed tears, begging him to save her._

_JT glared at Kodos, refusing to answer the fiend, glaring at him with all he had. Hands balled into fists, ready to punch him if he got to close._

_"I wouldn't do that James," Kodos said, picked up the knife, cutting Penny's arm. Penny cried out in pain, hugging her arm closer to her body as she continued to cry for her Ma._

_"Leave her alone!" JT yelled, knuckles turning white, his whole body shaking with the urge to attack the man who hurt Penny._

_"Then you must answer when I talk to you. Otherwise," Kodos said, the blade resting on her temple, a small trickle of blood flowing down the wound, "this one will be cut in another place. As long as you listen and obey my orders I will spare her life. Disobey me and she will die, along with your sister and friends."_

_"Fine," JT growled defeated, glaring at Kodos and the knife he held in his hand, coated with blood._

_"Good," Kodos said, a sadistic grin on his face as he advanced towards JT. Kodos placed the knife right above JT's shirt, slicing his skin and the top off, leaving an angry red line. JT gasped in pain, his eyes closing for a second as he tried to get a hold of the pain. Unwilling to show Kodos any sign of weakness. Kodos laughed, reaching down to cares JT's exposed chest, running his hand down the cut, coating his fingers in JT's blood._

_JT hissed in pain, his eyes snapping open he felt Kodos's hand reach down towards his pants, slowly pulling them off his body, until only his boxers remained. JT's eyes filled with pain, knowing what Kodos had planed for him. _

_"James, you will do what I tell you. You belong to me now," Kodos growled, licking the blood off his hands before taking JT's nipple in his mouth biting down hard on it, causing JT to yelp in pain._

_"No…I will…never belong to you!" JT gasped out in pain as the knife cut deep into his side._

_"Tsk, Tsk. James you would be wise to listen to me," Kodos said, reaching over to grab a pain of steel handcuffs, chaining JT's hands to the wrought iron headboard, insuring he wouldn't get away. "You are mine!" _

_JT glared up at Kodos, fighting his chains, trying to find any weakness in them, any chance he could escape what was to come. Kodos slowly took of his robe, leaving him in loose white shirt and black pants, before straddling JT, trailing his hands down JT's naked chest. _

_"Perhaps I will not kill you. You may prove to be an interesting…pet," Kodos sneered, stroking JT's face, leaving a trail of blood across his face. He watched as JT's face filled with anger before sitting up, pulling his pants down, freeing his hard member, moving up towards JT's mouth. "Suck it or she will die."_

_JT snarled, his blue eyes piercing Kodos's before his mouth was forced open and Kodos's hardened cock thrust into his mouth, leaving him no choice but to obey. He slowly moved his mouth, remembering how Frank made him do this same thing. JT continued to suck, hoping that once Kodos chummed he would leave. That he would be finished with him, leaving him time to rescue Penny, what was watching everything that was happening, her brown eyes filled with fear, worry and pain._

_Kodos grabbed JT's head, thrusting into his mouth, again and again before he shuttered, spilling his seed into JT's mouth, forcing him to swallow it. Kodos smiled, looking into JT's pain filled eyes before pulling out, his member already hardening, ready for what would happen next._

_"That wasn't bad was it James," Kodos purred, stroking JT's face as he reached down to pinch at his nipples, laughing as he winced in pain. Kodos smiled as he sat up, ripping JT's boxers off, leaving him naked on the bed. "You are beautiful, James." JT growled, shivering as Kodos ran his sick hands down his chest and stomach, smirking as he grabbed JT's soft member. JT gasped, fighting as his member started to harden under Kodos's hands, filling him with humiliation and guilt._

_Kodos smirked, continuing, grabbing JT harder, watching as the boy winced, a strangled cry escaping his throat. Kodos laughed, releasing JT as he moved down, lining up his cock with JT unprepared opening. Kodos watched as JT's face filled with fear before thrusting into him, hard. JT cried out in pain, his body arching off the bed, trying to expel the intruder from his body. _

_"Do not move," Kodos snapped, the knife cutting deep into JT's back, the blood rushing over Kodos's hands which he greedily gathered into his mouth before kissing JT, forcing the blood down his throat. JT's eyes filled with tears as he was swallowed his own blood. Kodos smirked down at his prisoner, thrusting into his body as hard and fast as he could, enjoying the blood coating his erection, making it easier to thrust into JT's body. JT screamed in pain, tears falling from his eyes as Kodos thrust harder and harder into his body before he finally stilled, spilling his seed deep inside JT. Kodos grinned sadistically as he pulled out of JT, laughing as he watched blood seep out of him and onto the already blood soaked sheets._

_"That wasn't to bad was it?" Kodos asked, chuckling as he watched JT's face contrast in pain, reaching down and pressing into the cuts he had left on the young boys' body. "You will get use to it soon enough, me pet."_

_"Fuck you," JT snarled, spitting blood at the monster. His blue eyes gazed up at the man, rage filling them._

_"James, watch your mouth, she is still in the room," Kodos said, walking over to Penny's cage, stroking her hair and she continued to cry silently, eyes locked on JT's broken body._

_"You are sick you know that," JT snapped, laying flat in bed, knowing that if he moved the pain would overwhelm him._

_"James, you forced me to do this," Kodos growled turning towards the door. "Daray, bring the girl in here. James needs to learn his place." _

_"As you wish sir," Daray called through the door, his footsteps leaving the hall. Kodos smirked, walking over the chair, not doing anything to hide his nakedness as he waited for the girl to arrive._

Who? Who is he going to hurt next? _JT thought, hopelessness overwhelming him as he realized it would be all his fault. He had disobeyed Kodos, spoke to him without permission. It was his fault that whoever he was brining up would be tortured…just as Penny was._

_"Here she is sir," Daray said, seconds later, pushing Miracle in, her cloths barely on. Her left side of her face was purple. It was clear that she had been beaten recently. Miracle turned to her brother, eyes wide in pain as she looked down at her bloody brother, knowing that soon…she too would be like him. JT gazed up at his sister, his blue eyes starting to glass over thanks to blood loss before he froze._

_"NO! Leave her out of this! I wont disobey you again just leave her alone!" JT cried, struggling against his bonds, ignoring his bodies cry of protest. He had to reach his sister, he couldn't save her from Frank but he will save her from this monster._

_"I will make sure of that," Kodos whispered, tightening his grip on Miracle's wrist as he pulled her onto the other bed, pushing her onto it as he tore her cloths off. Tying her onto the bed just as he did with her brother._

_JT watched in horror as Kodos separated Miracle's thighs, running his bloody hands down her legs, laughing as her body tensed before he trust into her, listening to her cries of pain. Kodos laughed, cutting her stomach, hard enough to draw blood but not enough to kill her. He fed Miracle her blood, just as he did JT, pounding into her small body, ignoring her cries, her _pleads_ for him to stop! That they would never disobey him again! Kodos ignored them, his face twisted in pleasure as he released himself inside of Miracle, before taking her again, even harder. Penny cried in the background, forced to watch the man destroy the only family she had left._

I have to get us out of here, _JT thought, the darkness overwhelming him. The last image he saw before the darkness claimed him was of Kodos, thrusting into his sister again and again, her pain filled cries filled his ears as he blacked out, for the first but not the last time._

"What?" McCoy yelled, slamming his hands onto the table, looking at the two in horror. What had that monster done to them? The crew looked at Jim and Maravilla, their faces filled with horror and pain, for what their captain and friend had gone though. Spock eyes narrowed, an uncontrollable rage filling him as Jim told them all what happened to him. What that monster did to them.

"Calm down Bones," Jim sighed, leaning back into the chair, his eyes hollow.

"Calm Down! Calm Down! How can I calm down I just learned that the man...no more of a monster, that I have to keep in Sickbay raped my friend and his sister!" McCoy shouted face turning white as the thought of what that monster did to them. "How can you expect me to stay calm?"

_How dare he! Jim never belonged to him. Never, _Spock thought, eyes murderous, his hands bending the arms of his chair slightly as he fought to contain his anger.

"Leonard, just try for us," Maravilla said, her blue eyes pleaded as tears fell from her eyes. She was ashamed, ashamed to admit that she had been raped. That she had been so weak as to let someone rape her, not once but multiple times. "It was a long time ago."

"No! I wont-cant let it go!" McCoy hissed, his brown eyes softening as he looked at the broken three. Each trying to stay strong but their eyes were filled with pain, a deep soul killing pain.

"Was…was that the only time?" Uhura asked, tears falling from her eyes as the looked at the three. Shocked at all they had to go thought at such a young age.

"No. It wasn't," Jim whispered, eyes haunted as he stared at Uhura, his face carefully blank. "He came in every day and…raped us. Both of us, if we wanted to eat we had to please him first otherwise he said he would kill Penelopy and we couldn't, wouldn't allow that." Uhura cringed, she couldn't understand the pain they went though, and no one could. She turned her eyes to Aminia, wondering if she too was raped by that monster.

"We weren't raped by Kodos, but he did show his face every day, telling us what he had done to our friends before leaving us with the guards. Which was just as bad, they took advantage of us every day but we managed to keep Kev safe. They didn't harm him, we wouldn't let them," Aminia said, somehow knowing what Uhura wanted to know. "But that didn't stop him from witnessing what happened to us. The only thing we were unsure about was what happened to Maravilla and Jim."

"We didn't know what happened to them and they didn't know what was happening to us. We were kept separate the whole time we were there."

"How did you deal with it?" Ensign Douglass, one of the security guards, asked, staring up at his Captain with new found awe. "The pain I mean."

"We didn't. Our bodies just shut down; near the end we weren't moving, eating or anything. We were just hollow, no pain could reach us. We just got so use to it and were waiting to die. We knew we had Penelopy to look after but near the end we just didn't care. We just wanted the pain to end," Jim replied in a monotone, refusing to look any of them in the eye.

"What made you hold on? What made you fight?" Gutche, another red shirt asked, looking up at his Captain.

"Penny. She saved us from ourselves and I am forever grateful for that," Maravilla answered for the both of them, a watery smile on her face.

"How long were you there for?" Uhura asked, hoping deep inside that they were able to escape that vile monster.

"About two month, give or take a few weeks," Jim replied though clenched teeth, knuckles white as he remembered everything they went though. All the pain that one man had caused. _Damn you Kodos._ The crew looked on in horror. That monster had held their Captain captive for two months. Two months of rape, starvation and torture! How did he escape? Was on the front of everyone's mind.

"How did you escape?" Kallista asked her antenna's waving sadly, her red eyes filled with anger and pain for what her Captain and friend had to deal with. Why hadn't he told her? They were best friends.

"We couldn't escape on our own, we tried every night up until we knew it was hopeless, and then we just gave up. He had us securely captured," Maravilla said hopelessly, eyes vacant. "There was nothing we could do to escape. We knew that so we prepared ourselves for death. We knew Kodos would never allow us to survive, we had seen his face after all, we knew everything. One night, though we were saved and given hope and our life back."

"The people who came to our rescue were beautiful, all four of them. They seemed almost mystical, something out of a mystery novel with how they broke us out so easily and carried us to safety. If not for them we would have been dead by now," Jim said, smiling slightly as he let the memories overwhelm him once again.

_"Are you sure the _voice_ is coming from in here?" a soft musical voice sounded from right outside the window. JT and Miracle didn't move, they were far beyond caring what happened to them at this point. Penny perked up from her cage, looking fearfully over at the window. Wondering what demon would hurt her Ma and JT now._

_"Yes I can hear her. She sounds frightened. Not just for herself but for the two others with her," a velvety voice said, carefully opening the window, looking around for any sign of danger before freezing at the scene, his amber eyes widening as he looked around the room. A boy was lying on his stomach on the bed closest to the window; his wrists were chained above his head to the headboard, his whole body covered in cuts and bruises, some of the blood was already dry while most of it was fresh. The male looked horrified, the boy's thighs and backside were covered with blood, and most of it fresh, but between his legs was a pool of blood, dried and fresh, mostly fresh._

_"Edward! What is it? What's wrong?" another heavenly voiced asked, pushing the male Edward aside. Penny looked at the two in awe. They both had pale skin and a weird amber colored eyes but the male had messy copper hair while the woman had long wavy chocolate hair. "On no."_

_"Bella what is it?" the first voice asked, pushing her sister away and into the room, freezing at what she saw. She looked just like the first woman, her eyes filled with pain and sorrow. "Oh no." _

_"I can't hold the illusion forever you know," came a soft warm voice before the three were pushed into the room. He turned around, his midnight black hair falling into his eyes as he locked the window before looking at the scene. "Christ."_

_"Look at him. How long has he been here?" the first female asked, moving closer to JT, her eyes filled with pain for the boy she didn't even know._

_"Too long. Bella, Raven go see if you can help the girl on the other bed, I can't get a good read of her mind. It's like…she's broken…like she has given up hope but not on life yet. Same for the boy," the copper haired boy, Edward said. On the other bed was a girl, her torso covered in cuts and blood, you couldn't tell where one cut ended and another begin. Her pale face was covered in bruises and her blue eyes empty as they stared at the strangers, a pool of blood between her thighs, just as the boy. _

_"Was it either one of them you heard, Edward?" Bella asked, kneeling down by Miracle, taking a clean cloth and trying to wipe away some of the blood. This shouldn't have happened to them. They are so young…they didn't disserve this. No one did._

_"No, the _voice _I heard was still filled with hope. These two seem to have lost it, some time ago," Edward said, turned to look towards the other male. "Edgar you can release the illusion I don't hear anyone coming this way."_

_"Thanks, man," Edgar said, relaxing. He took a quick second to scan the room, his eyes freezing on the cage. "Hey, Edward?"_

_"What?" Edward asked, looking up from where he was cleaning the boy after having released his hands from the cuffs, frowning at the raw skin. _He must have tried to escape. To save the girl maybe? _Edward thought, taking out the bandages he was carrying._

_"I think I found the one you heard?" Edgar said, eyes locked on the small girl, her arms and legs covered in angry red lines. Her eyes looking up at Edgar, filled with awe, fear and a sense of hope._

_"What?" Edward hissed, turning to Edgar following his gaze to the cage holding the little girl, her hair so full of blood you couldn't tell what color it was. Bella and Raven turned their attention away from the girl, looking towards the baby who was looking at them, her hazel eyes wide in fear._

Who then? _She thought, angry that people were so close to her Ma and JT. _

_"It's okay, we are here to help," Edward said, moving slowly towards the cage, trying his hardest not to frighten her. "We don't want to hurt your Ma or JT."_

_"Ma? Isn't she too young to be her mother? She can't be older then fourteen!" Bella whispered, staring at the blond girl, shocked._

_Images passed though the girls mind, two adults being shot down; their eyes filled with love and pain as the willed the three to escape. A ground of 28 children traveling together and keeping each other safe. The blond girl smiling happily as she sang to the bundle in her arms, not letting the sorrow get to her. The boy keeping lookout, never letting his guard down, fighting to keep these few children safe. A man, his face blurry in her mind, capturing them, locking her in a cage and cutting her to hurt them. Watching as they were raped right in front of her face over and over. Four beautiful faces, standing too close to her only family left. Would they take them away from her as well?_

_"No, her parents were slaughtered in the plaza right outside I think, it's a little fuzzy. These two are her siblings, I believe," Edward said, watching as the girl shook with fear as he neared her. "I won't hurt you. We're here to help."_

_"How long has she been in here?" Raven asked, moving closer to the cage. Bella staying with the blond girl, cleaning her up the best she could._

_"For as long as JT and Ma have been here. She doesn't know how long, she's only about two years old."_

_"Poor thing," Raven said, moving closer to the cage, humming a soft tune. "Don't worry we went to help. We will help Ma and JT; you won't stay here much longer." The girl looked at Raven curiously. Could she help them? What about the others?_

_"It sounds like there are others here as well…in a dungeon of some sort. She hasn't seen them since she was brought to this room," Edward said, standing still, watching the images in her mind, so carefree even after everything she had witnessed._

_"We'll save them too, don't worry. What's your name?" Raven asked, smiling gently, still humming a soft, comforting tune as she creped even closer to the cage. Bella watching as she rapped the blond girls cuts._

_"Penpen," the girl whispered, eyes locked on Raven. Watching her step closer to the cage._

_"Penpen, that's a lovely name for such a pretty girl," Raven said softly, smiling down at the girl as she broke the lock. "Is it alright if I pick you up? I'll take you to your Ma."_

_Penpen looked up at Raven, judging her, looking for any sign of a lie in her beautiful face. After a minute she slowly nodded, lifting her arms towards Raven._

_"Good girl," Raven hummed, rocking her gently as Penpen started crying silently, everything she has been holding in overwhelming her. "It's okay, shhh. No need to cry, you're safe now. I won't let anything hurt you."_

_Bella smiled gently at Penpen as she rapped the girl, Ma, in a light dress and leggings, trying not to reopen the cuts. Penpen watched carefully, ready to cry out if they didn't anything to the two. _Raven is so good with children, its sad she can't have any of her own, _Bella thought sadly as the pulled the girls hair up and braided it._

Stop being so dramatic Bellarina. I'm just happy to help this girl. She's been though so much at such a young age too, _Raven though, smiling slightly as she continued to rock Penpen, waiting for Edward and Edgar to be done cleaning and dressing the boy._

Sorry, I just wish you could have had a normal life, _Bella sighed, and gently pushing Ma up to a sitting position, making sure none of the bandages would come off._

Why have a normal life when I could have this one? Besides I have never been normal, _Raven laughed, smiling brightly at Penpen as she continued to hum the soft tune. Penpen relaxed fully, trusting these people to help her family, even if she just met them. There was something comforting about them._

_"How are we going to get these two to wake up?" Edgar asked, putting a warm but loose shirt on JT, careful not to touch him. JT's haunted, blank eyes shifted towards Edgar. He gave no other response showing he knew that others were there in the room with him._

_"I...don't know," Edward admitted, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's not like they are sleeping. Their awake…just not here. I haven't experienced anything like it. Usually after some is raped or kidnapped they are angry but not like this. Its like they have completely shut down and we don't know what the password or power switch is!"_

_"Edward, calm down," Bella said, moving at lightning speed to hug him. "I was like this…when you left me. I might be able to help them."_

_"Sure, remember I took over for you," Raven said, rolling her eyes as she carried Penpen closer to the blond girl. Ma looked up, her empty eyes seeming to follow Penpen around the room, unwilling for her to leave her line of sight._

_"Do we need to find their soul mates them?" Edgar asked, looking down at the two._

_"No, they haven't for them yet. I don't think they will for a few years anyway," Bella said, moving closer to the girl, regarding her. Ma moved, her eyes darting around Bella, trying to get Penpen back into her line of sight, her eyes filled with fear, her mouth opening but no sound emerging. The first emotion they had seen since they stepped though the window._

_"Raven…take Penny closer to Ma," Edward said, amber eyes wide in shock. Raven looked at Edward, confused before moving Penpen closer to the girl, watching in amazement as the girl reached up, begging for Penpen._

_"Pen...y. Penny, my darling," Ma whispered, eyes never leaving Penpen's face, a small smile stretching across her lips._

_"Ma! Ma!" Penny cried joyfully, struggling in Raven's gasp, trying to reach Ma._

_"Please, give me Penny. I'm okay, I can take care of her," Ma whispered, her voice rough, her bright blue eyes locking on Raven's, begging to have the child back in her arms, where she knew she would be safe._

_Raven looked at the other three, eyes wide before leaning down, gently resting Penny in her arms, watching as the girl came to life, just at the touch of Penny. Ma's face brightened, tears streaming down her face, not for herself but for Penny and what she had to endure. Ma pulled Penny in closer, both happy to be reunited after so long being forced apart._

_"Is she going to be okay?" Bella asked, speaking to fast for human ears, watching the reunion, tears that would never fall in her eyes._

_"It's a miracle. It's like she just woke up after a long sleep," Edward whispered, astonished. _

_"Looks like we found the power switch," Edgar said, laughing slightly._

_"But what about him?" They looked over at JT, he remained unmoving his empty eyes locked on the ceiling. Oblivious to everything around him, even the young girls happiness._

_"Excuse me, miss," Edward asked, stepping forward, keeping his movements slow, trying not to startle her. Ma turned to face them, smiling brightly, her eyes filled with so many emotions._

_"Thank you so much for helping me and giving Penny to me. It was hard, seeing her but being unable to protect her or hold her. Thank you."_

_"Don't worry about it…" Raven said, looking towards her, realizing they didn't know her name._

_"Oh, sorry. I'm Maravilla Kirk or Miracle now," Miracle said, smiling brightly up at the four before turning her gaze towards the other bed, her smile fading. Kirk…hadn't they heard that name before. "Jim…oh Jim." Miracle cried, slowly getting to her feet, wincing in pain as she stumbled to her brother's side._

_"Jim?" Bella asked, confused._

_"James Tiberius Kirk, Jim for short and JT here. He's my twin brother," Miracle explained, slowly sitting down, placing Penny by JT's side. JT stared up at her with silent, empty eyes. "JT it okay, were safe now, Kodos won't hurt us anymore. We can escape along with Kevin, Thomas, Yuki, Aminia, Eric and Cyrus. Jim wake up! We can't do it without you!" Miracle collapsed on her brother, hands fisting his shirt as she cried into his chest._

_"Edward is there any change," Bella breathed, leaning against Edward, watching the scene in front of her. Why couldn't they have found them earlier?_

_"I don't know. His thought are all clouded I can't get a good read," Edward sighed, pulling Bella close, keeping his mind locked on JT._

_"JT Kodos is gone, Frank is gone. You did your best to protect me. I'm okay, Penelopy is okay, all we need is for you to wake up then we can escape with the others. For me, please," Miracle sobbed, pushing herself closer, ignoring the stinging of her wounds._

_"Pwese JayT," Penny whispered, pecking his cheek. JT twitched, his head moving towards Penny. Bella, Raven, Edgar and Edward watched in awe as he wrapped Miracle in his arms, pulling her closer._

_"Mara, are you okay?" JT whispered weakly, his eyes filled with pain and love. Bella and Raven cried, leaning into their loved ones, happy that they had done some good on this god forsaken planet._

I knew eternity wouldn't be boring, _Edgar laughed silently, pulling Raven close as he watched the family reunite._

Edward! These are the ones! George Kirk's kids, the one who sacrificed his life for his wife and children! _Bella said letting her shield down so Edward could hear her. Raven and Edward eyes widened, at the knowledge. These two had been though hell and now this. What did they do to disserve this?_

_"I'm fine JT, they," Miracle said, pointing to the four, standing behind her, "Saved us. I'm sorry I didn't get your names?" _

What do we do Edward? Do we tell them our names? _Raven asked, turning to face Edward._

_"I'm Edgar Crow, these two beauties are Bella and Raven Mason, and mister silent is Edward…Lion," Edgar said, smiling brightly. Edward rolled his eyes, slapping him on the back of the head._

Well looks like it was decided for us, _Raven thought, laughing._

No duh. Your husband is so weird, _Bella said, mentally rolling her eyes._

_"Nice to meet you. As I already told you I'm Maravilla Kirk, this is my older twin brother James Kirk and this is Penelopy Lisle, our cousin," Miracle said, helping Jim sit up as she held Penny in her lap. "Thank you so much again for helping us. You didn't have to, you just put yourself in danger you know that."_

_"We couldn't leave you here," Edgar said, going over to JT's other side, helping him up. "You two might want to be careful, you were wounded pretty badly."_

_"We can't rest. We have to save the others and get out of here," JT groaned, trying to stand up, leaning heavily against Miracle._

_"You two relax, we'll go get them," Edward said, nodding to Bella before heading out the door at human speed before racing down the hall._

_"But," JT called out too late, "you don't even know where they are."_

_"If I know my sister they will find them," Raven smiled, sitting on the bed Miracle was chained to. "We will have you all out of here lickety split."_

_"I can't just wait around! I'm their leader! I can't just sit around and do nothing while someone I just met rescues them," JT said, headed towards the door, limping slightly._

_"We know how you are feeling. We felt like this once too but if you go out there you will only proceed to making your wounds worse," Edgar said, gently pushing JT back towards the bed. JT shrugged off his hand, limping towards the door._

_"I won't sit back and wait for them to be rescue," JT spat before storming out of the room. Miracle stood up, smiling sheepishly at the two before following JT out the door, Penny cradled gently in her arms._

_"There's no stopping that one," Raven sighed, slowly walking towards the door, following close behind to twins, just in case they needed anything. "Reminds me of Bella."_

_"And you to some extent. You are all very similar," Edgar said, forcing his gift to make the halls appear empty. Just encase any guard was patrolling this part of the castle._

_"I am her twin, if you have forgotten," Raven laughed, dancing forward, smiling brightly. They continued to walk for twenty minutes, getting deeper and deeper into the castle. Thanks to Edgar's illusions, the guards never noticed the group. The entered the basement just as Edward and Bella had finished picking the locks, freeing the other seven._

_"JT! MIRACLE! We thought you were dead!" Snow yelled, running forward, wrapping Miracle in her arms. Miracle winced, yelping in pain. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"_

_"You just couldn't stop them, could you?" Bella asked, her bell like laughter echoing around them._

_"JT is a very determined individual. Kinda like you Bellarina," Raven laughed, watching the reunion._

_"I'm okay, just a little sore," Miracle lied, smiling though the pain. Happy to be reunited with her friends at long last._

_"Lie," Penny whispered, glaring at Miracle._

_"Miracle, what happened?" Aminia asked voice hard as she looked Miracle up and down for any sign of distress._

_"Kodos happened to us," JT hissed, glaring at the door, expecting him to find them missing at any time and come storming in. "But this isn't the place to talk about it. We have to get out of here."_

_"There's a secret passage on the first level. We'll help you get out of here, your group should be by the caves of Mt. Susrat, we saw them a few days ago," Edward lied, herding the group up the stairs, making sure that Edgar could hold the illusion._

I got about ten more minutes. I have never done an illusion for thirteen people before; you know, _Edgar thought, concentration on the illusion as he followed at the back of the group._

_"Once we get out of here you are going to have to run into the woods. Don't worry about us," Bella said, ignoring their protests. "You have to help those children and escape. Help will come soon, trust us."_

_"How do you know help will come? It's been months and no one has come! Surely the Federation knows what's happening by now," JT growled, glaring at the floor, angry at Starfleet for not acting fast enough to save his aunt and all those innocent people._

_"We just contacted them before we found you. It appears that Kodos was blocking their transitions from reaching us, they had no way of knowing what was going on but now that they are aware they are sending out their fastest ships. They should be here soon," Edward said, opening a hidden door, pushing them inside before locking it once again. _

_"All you nine have to do if find those children and protect them, and yourselves. Don't get caught again, it could mean your death," Raven said, pushing the wall aside, stepping out into the cold Tarsus snow, the nine smiling happily. After being locked away for months the snow seemed like heaven._

_"Now go! They need you," Bella said, pushing them towards the gate, the full Tarsus moon lighting their path. Edgar, Raven and Edward standing by the secret entrance they themselves had created._

_"What about you four? You should come with us, you're in just as much danger as us," Miracle said, pulling on Bella's arm, motioning for the others to follow._

_"Maravilla don't worry about us. We will be fine. Jim, keep them all safe I know you will be a fine Captain some day," Bella said smiling gently at them before running towards Edward's side. "Keep to the forest it's the safest way!"_

_"Thank you! We will never forget you!" JT yelled back, pushing the group into the forest. The eight laughed happily, happy to be in the open again. Free, even if it is only for a small bit. JT stopped at the edge of the forest, turning back to the prison and their saviors. The four stood there smiling at the trees before disappearing. _I knew they weren't human, _JT thought before casting his gaze towards the castle, blue eyes blank before he turned on his heels and ran after his family. Determined to get back to those kids and protect them with his life. He would not fail this time._

"Did you ever see them again?" Uhura asked, stunned at the fact that four stranger had saved them and stayed behind to face the monster.

"No. We never saw them again but I am positive they got off that planet. They rescued many people, not just us. They were true angels and the likes of them can't die, no matter what," Maravilla said, smiling brightly at the memory of their saviors. Aminia looked to the ground, avoiding everyone's eyes. Those four mysterious adults who had saved them with little thought to themselves. Where were they now and what were were they up too, she wondered.

"When was it that Starfleet arrived on the planet," Spock asked calmly, his hands shacking ever so slightly, mentally thanking the four strangers for saving his Captain's life. Without him the Federation and Earth would have most likely been destroyed.

"It took two more months for Starfleet to arrive. Tarsus was more out of the way then normal colonies as you all know now, so it wasn't really a surprise that it took them that long to reach us," Jim said, his expression carefully guarded.

"Did you stay safe for those two months? You didn't get captured again did you?" McCoy asked, glancing at Jim, trying to read his friend.

"Bones, you should know our luck by now. We stayed safe, kept to the mountain and stole food when we could but," Jim sighed, lowering his face into his hands, Maravilla wrapping her arms around her brother Aminia hugging him as well, "even been as careful as we were, we were found again. All of us, the whole group, by Kodos's men. We were taking back to the castle; the nine of us who had already been here and had seen Kodos's face were taken to the same dungeon as before. The others were placed in the basement; they never saw Kodos, thankfully."

"At what time did the soldiers find you?" Spock asked brown eyes locked on Jim's form.

"A week before Starfleet arrived," Maravilla said, leaning into Jim, blue eyes haunted.

"He didn't…rape you again did he?" Uhura asked, tears in her eyes as she thought about all they had endured. _I never should have judged them. They have been though hell, _Uhura thought sadly, her guilt eating at her.

The three didn't confirm or deny Uhura's question but continued to stare blankly at the table, silently giving the crew the answer. Uhura gasped, looking at the three in shock. Maravilla smiled slightly taking Uhura's hand, tears in her eyes, offering comfort even though it should be her being comforted.

_She's so strong and pure. You would never guess she had been on Tarsus, _McCoy thought, watching the three support each other.

"This time we were all kept together. Apparently Kodos wanted us to watch as he," Aminia growled, eyes flashing red as she broke the arm of her chair off, snapping it like a twig.

"He didn't touch Penny…except to put her in a cage again and cut her if we disobeyed. She grew immune to those cuts, not even crying out when he cut her near the end. She has a lot of scars from back then. Hell we all have scars from back then, some more visible then others. But that wasn't all he did," Jim said, his blue eyes filled with pain.

_"Thought you could run away from me did you," Kodos growled, stalking around JT and Miracle who were chained in the middle of the plaza where so many lives had been lost, clothed only in a thin cloth wrapped around their waist, their torso's bare._

_"Thought about it and did it, diable, in case you forgot," JT spat, glaring at Kodos as he continued to circle them, a cat o' nine tails whip in his hand. All twenty eight of the children they saved corralled in the plaza, forced to watch. The seven from before tied together, ten feet away, Aminia holding a frightened Penny in her arms._

_"You think your smart do you, James," Kodos taunted, leaning towards JT, running his fingers over his healed back. JT shivered in disgust. "You belong to me, James. It's time you learned your place."_

_"Get away from him!" Miracle yelled, straining against her ropes, straining to get free to save her brother and all the others. Eyes full of rage and hate for that…being._

_"Now now, Maravilla you will get your turn soon enough," Kodos claimed, stroking her cheek. Miracle leaned forward, biting his hand hard enough to draw blood._

_"Fuck! Fine then you will be the first example," Kodos snarled, his knuckles white as he tightened his grip on the Cat o' nine tails. Kodos raised the whip up, bringing it down on the bare skin on her back, all nine knotted thongs striking home. Miracle arched her back away from the whip, biting her lip so she couldn't scream, tears of pain rushing down her face._

_"Not so high and mighty now are you," Kodos snapped, bringing the whip down again, breaking the skin. Miracle couldn't help but scream as the pain overtook her. Tears falling rapidly, her lip bleeding from where she bit it. "Now say that you belong to me, that you will only belong to me!"_

_"Never! I will never belong to a bastard like you!" Miracle cried, screaming in pain as the whip landed and second and third time, till her whole back was bloody and raw._

_"Let her go! Leave her alone you bastard!" JT yelled, straining against the ropes as he tried to reach his sister, the ropes digging into his wrist causing the skin to turn red._

_"Don't worry James, I haven't forgotten about you yet," Kodos hissed, striking Miracle four more time, laughing as she screamed out in pain. Miracle slumped forward as she fell unconscious._

_"Maravilla! Ma! Miracle!" the children yelled, faces pale as they watched one of their strong leaders fall._

_"Putain bâtard! J'espère que vous brûlez dans l'enfer," (You fucking bastard I hope you burn in hell) JT snarled, thrashing against his bonds, his face distorted with rage, blue eyes flashing with hate._

_"English James, English," Kodos scolded, walking behind JT. JT braced himself, winching in pain as the nine knotted thongs descended onto his back. JT hissed, holding back his tears, knowing that he had to remain strong for everyone. He would _not _allow Kodos to break him._

_"Baisez-vous," JT spat, glaring at the ground, unable to turn his head to look at Kodos. The whip whirled, slashing down on his back again, JT arched, a strangled cry escaping him._

_"JT you are mine. No one can save you," Kodos growled, licking the blood off his back before striking him again and again, laughing at JT tried not to scream. The bloody whip whirled in the air, turning the snow covered ground red._

_"Méchant homme," (Evil man Penny hissed, her hazel eyes locked on Kodos' face. "Vous mourez!" (You die) Aminia gasped, looking down at Penny in shock. When and how did this little innocent angel turn into a hateful creature? What happened to the innocent little girl she knew four months ago?_

_"What did you say to me girl," Kodos growled, turning to face her heated gaze, the whip resting lightly in his hands. Miracle's body twitched, signaling her return to consciousness, her blurry eyes tracking Kodos as he walked past her, never noticing she was conscious again._

_"You evil, you die," Penny seethed, never taking her eyes off the man who had hurt her family. He didn't not disserve to live after all he's done. He took everything from her he wouldn't take anything else. She wouldn't let him._

_"You will pay for saying those words. I own you and it is only by my good will that you are still alive," Kodos snapped, pulling out an old earth pistol, aiming it at Maravilla. "I could end her life so easily, is that what you want? Do you want me to kill them both?"_

_Penny refused to answer, letting her eyes do the speaking for her as she glared daggers at Kodos, watching as he walked even closer to her, the whip moving with him, as if preparing to be used again… This time on her._

_The sounds of shuttles broke thought the silence, everyone glanced up, cheering when they saw Starfleet shuttles breaking though the atmosphere, landing just outside of the plaza. Kodos paled, turned to look at a smirking Maravilla. "I knew I would never belong to you," she said smugly, eyes alight with happiness. "You will never escape alive."_

_"That may be so but I will take you down with me!" Kodos yelled, firing the ancient gun aimed at Maravilla's chest._

_"NO!" Aminia yelled, ripping though her bonds, dropping Penny into Yuki's arms as she raced across the field, throwing herself in front of Maravilla, taking the bullet where a human heart would be located. Aminia froze, looking down at the wound, silver blood staining her cloths before she collapse, her red eyes staring blankly up at Maravilla._

_"No…No…AMINIA!" Maravilla and Jim screamed, fighting their bonds as they tried to reach tired friends side. Kodos dropped the gun and ran into the castle, trying to escape before the Starfleet Officers could capture him. He would rather die then be taken by them. His followers guarded the gate, trading fire with the rescuers before they were overpowered, and the gate to the plaza swung open, Starfleet officers storming in to seize the place. The children yelled, pointing towards the castle where Kodos had escaped too._

_Three officers ran over to Jim, Maravilla and the other six. The first was an older man with graying golden hair, his hazel eyes pained as he looked at the destruction around him, next to him a younger man with brown hair and grey eyes, command golds on. Following the two males was an Andorian, her red uniform sticking out on her blue skin as she guarded the six, watching as Kodos' followers were either killed or stunned around her. Two dogs ran into the castle, leading the officers after the murder that had started all of this. _

_"Are you alright kids?" the older man asked, quickly cutting the rope around their wrists, freeing them. Maravilla glanced around, searching for Aminia's body but during the chaos it seems to have disappeared._

_"Yah, we're…fine," Jim whispered, wincing slightly from the pain from the whippings. Yuki ran over, a smiling Penny in her arm who quickly latched onto Maravilla, tears of joy escaping their eyes as Jim joined the family. A true smiled spreading across his face for the first time in months._

_"Are you the leader?" the older man asked, watching as the young man and Andorian woman rounded up the other children, getting them ready to be transported onto the ship, before turning back to the two. His eyes widened in shock, they looked so much alike the boy and girl…could they be…twins?_

_"We both are," Jim replied, looking up at their rescuer, puzzled. There seemed to be something familiar about him. Almost like he had met the man before but he was sure he hadn't. At that moment two dogs came charging down the path, running straight to Jim and Maravilla, licking them happily._

_"Coda/Forbia!" the two yelled happily, bending down to hug their dogs close. Happy to be reunited with them after all this time. Penny smiled brightly, reaching over to bet both dogs, happy that they were alive still._

_"James I see you found Jim and Maravilla Kirk," the young man stated, running up to the two, smiling gently at them. "I don't know if you remember me or even know who I am but I am happy to see that you are alive. Coda and Forbia have been terribly worried about you."_

_"Captain Pike it's good to see you again," the twins said, smiling weakly at their rescuers, Maravilla barely holding Penny up._

_"There will be time for pleasantries. You all need to go to Sickbay…after what you have been though," Pike said, ordering emergency beam up with a medical team standing by. Once on the transporter pads the two passed out from blood loss and pure exhaustion. James caught Maravilla while Pike caught Jim, making sure they didn't hurt themselves anymore then they already were before placing them on the stretchers, Penny refusing to be parted from Maravilla._

_Four hours later a bandaged Maravilla, Jim and Penny sat in a private room talking to Captain Pike and the older male James Shatner, tell them everything that had happened on Tarsus. Everything they had witnessed and the man responsible for it. Coda and Forbia calmly sat besides their owners, refusing to leave their side. Their humans had been injured because they could not protect them. They would never let them out of their eyesight again._

_"So Kodos was in charge of everything? He's the reason Starfleet wasn't made aware of the situation before had?" Pike asked, looking up at the two children, shocked that they had lived though all that and were still able to smile. To face the world._

_"Yes, that's what those four people said," Jim said, eyes locked on James, trying to place him._

_"Do you have any idea who they were?" James asked, studying the twins. This was unexpected he thought he would find just Jim and the children. Not a family, a broken one but still a family. What other changes had there been?_

_Jim and Maravilla exchanged glances, trying to decide if they should tell them or to keep it a secret. The four didn't seem to want any attention…it would be their secret. "No, we never met them before," Jim said determinedly, looking at James, "Mr."_

_"Shatner, James Shanter," James said, his eyes twinkling. He knew that Jim was suspicious of him, hell even he would be. That kid would make one damn good Captain one day._

_"How did you become in charge of all those children?" Pike asked, wanting to finish this as soon as possible so that they could rest. This couldn't be easy for them._

_"We rescued them, Kevin first then the others. After a while there were so many and it was too dangerous for them to be on their own so we just grouped together," Maravilla shrugged nonchalantly._

_"Thank you both for your time. This will help us a lot," Pike said, smiling gently at the three, Penny sitting silently in Maravilla's arms, watching James._

_"Sirs," Jim called, standing to stop the two from leaving. James glanced down at Jim, raising an eyebrow causing Jim to flush, "I mean Pike, James."_

_"What is it, Kid?"  
"What happened to Kodos? Did you get him?"  
"Well…you see…about that…" Pike trailed off, looking towards the wall, unable to look into those twin blue eyes so filled of hope._

_"All that was found in the castle was a burned body. We won't be able to tell who it is, every trace of DNA was destroyed but we think its Kodos," James said, knowing deep in his heart that it wasn't. That Kodos had escaped just as he had before. _

_"So he's still out there then," Maravilla chocked her eyes fearful as she held Penny closer to her heart._

_"We're not sure. All of his followers are dead so only you nine can identify him," Pike explained gently, resting his hands gently on Jim's shoulder, James watching from the door, noticing how the two flinched._

_"You mean eight, Aminia died…trying to save me," Maravilla whispered, tears falling down her face._

_"We don't know that for sure. There was no body, she could be on another shuttle alive," James spoke up, something tugging in him, telling him to comfort these children._

_"I saw her shot! She couldn't have survived that! IT should have been me!" Maravilla cried, slamming her fist into the wall, tears falling rapidly. _

_"What will happen to us? Will everyone know that…we witnessed this?" Jim asked, voice shacking as he watched the two, eyes wide in fear._

_"No, Admiral Archer does not want this to get out to the public. It would be catastrophic if the public learned the truth. Also his friend Hoshi Sato was on Tarsus, she disserves that much respect," Pike said sadly, mourning the loss of another member of the first Enterprise crew._

_"This event will be blocked from your records. Only people with the highest level of clearance, and even they will need to have a good reason to look into those files. You will be able to live as normal children. Only your family will know the truth," James explained, sighing, not knowing how they could have a normal childhood with a dead father and broken mother._

_"So our mother knows then," they whispered, eyes blank as they stared emotionlessly at the two._

_"Yes, we had to tell her. She is your guardian," Pike said, sympathetically, knowing how strained their relationship with their mother was._

_"She hasn't been our guardian since she married Frank and allowed him to rape us," Jim growled, holding Maravilla close, mentally promising to run away if they were sent back to that hellhole. Pike and James stared at the two in shock. Why hadn't that been revealed to them before? "I bet she even blamed us for Grace and Pierre's death!" James and Pike averted their eyes, unable to look them in the eyes._

How could she not know? Why did she protect him and not her own children? Has the timeline really changed that much, _James wondered, shocked at what had just been revealed._

_"What?" Pike roared, glaring down at the two of them, shocked the woman would allow that to happen and not do anything about it. What happened to the woman he knew, the one who protected the innocents no matter what? Oh wait he knew, that kind woman died on the Kevin with her husband. Leaving only a hateful woman in her place._

_"Frank rapes us and Winona," Jim spat, glaring at the wall, "knows and doesn't care. If you make us go back there then we will run away."_

_"Christopher," James said, pulling him outside, wanting to talk to him privately with the three overhearing them. Knowing that what Jim said was true, he would have done the same thing._

_"What is it James!" Pike growled, glaring at the door, imagining Winona standing there. "I knew there was a reason those dogs didn't like her!"_

_"Calm down Chris, you couldn't have known. None of us could. This never happened in my timeline. I never had a twin either," James said, smiling sadly at Jim. "I was on Tarsus that's how I knew something was happening but this…this is completely different. I'm almost envious of him. He at least had someone there with him to help ease the burden."_

_"Sorry Kirk, I knew she was different after George died but I didn't think it was this bad," Pike sighed, running his hand though his hair, aggravated. _

_"I don't know either but it did and we have to fix it," James said, pacing in front of the door. "We can't let them go back to that house. It was bad enough witnessing what they did they don't need Winona to blame them for her sisters death."_

_"What can we do? Legally she is their guardian," Pike asked, watching James continue to pace._

_"I would take them but it might change the timeline…they can't know who I am. It would be too dangerous for me," James growled, slamming his hand into the door. "We have to do something! I can't just sit here and let her have them back, she will kill them!"_

_"I can always take them in," Pike offered, smiling at the though of children in his house. "It would be no trouble for me; I have more then enough room. Besides I think this is what Pierre and Grace would have wanted."_

_"I'll help with the expenses," James said, ignoring Pike's frown. "I want to help, it's the least I can do…it's partly my fault their life is like this."_

_"James, you have to stop blaming yourself, none of this was your fault," Pike said, slapping James on the shoulder. "Now let's go in there and tell them the good news." James nodded following Pike back into the room. Jim, Maravilla and Penny looked up at the two, a knowing look in their eyes._

_"So you've decided what to do with us then?" Jim asked sarcastically, blue eyes lightening, the hollowness from before disappearing slowly._

_"Yes, you all will be coming to live with me. I won't let Winona hurt you again. You will be safe with me," Pike said, smiling. Jim and Maravilla smiled slightly, happy they would never have to see Winona again even though thier eyes were full of soul searing pain._

_"What about Penny? I can't leave her," Maravilla asked, worriedly, holding Penny close._

_"She can stay with us. I know she won't allow another to care for her as you are, Maravilla," Pike said, smiling as the two smiled slightly, knowing that it would take time for them to heal after everything that happened here but he would be with them every step of the way. It would be a long road but one they would take together._

_James smiled, watching the family he never had celebrate the start of their knew life. _Oh, T'hy'la if only you could see this. Where are you, love, _James thought, glancing up at the ceiling, searching for answers._

_"I guess I should thank you Mr. Shatner…or should I say me," Jim said, smirking at James shocked face._

_"How…you little eavesdropper," James said, glaring playfully at Jim, ruffling his hair, his hazel eyes filled with warmth._

_"Well looks like we don't have to worry about them finding out now," Pike laughed. The others joined in, laughing at the absurdity of it all and even though there were still scar's yet to be healed Jim and Maravilla's smiles brightened, knowing that the healing process had just started. Even though so much had been taken and lost these two would help them thought it. They would heal with their help. Penny giggled, holding the image of her new family in her minds eye, promising to love them always._

"Pike took us in and raised us after that. James stopped by every day, sometimes to help with work and sometimes for no reason at all other then to see us," Jim laughed, the tension easing out of him even though his eyes remained carefully guarded. Maravilla and Aminia chuckled, realizing in there seats. "Maravilla joined Starfleet right after graduation, changing her name to Crystal Starr so our mother wouldn't be able to find her. I went traveling until I ended up in Riverside, Iowa where Pike finally convinced me to follow my dreams and join Starfleet. You all know the rest."

"Nur-Aminia how did you survive?" McCoy asked, staring at her in shock.

"I was saved by four angels. They healed me and sent me back to my home planet were I recuperated before I joined Starfleet and tracked Jim and Maravilla down and here I am," Aminia explained, smiling slightly, the memories still haunting her, trading a knowing look with Jim and Maravilla. They knew who those angels were.

"Captain…what did your dogs to do Winona anyway?" Kallista asked curiously.

"They bite her," Jim replied, his eyes slowly filling with warmth once again at the memory of his trusted companion. "Figures that they hated her on sight and just took a huge bite out of her leg, made us crack up when Pike told us."

"You always did have a sick sense of humor," McCoy grumbled as everyone chuckled at the story, silently happy that his friend was talking about his problems. The tension and anger from a few hours ago were fading, leaving only the memories and sadness. _The sooner this mission was over the better,_ McCoy thought, knowing that Jim was hiding behind a mask, not allowing the others to see what he was truly feeling.

"Captain, who was the man with Admiral Pike? You stated multiple times that you _felt_ as though you knew him," Spock asked, brown eyes locked on brilliant blue, knowing that the memories were haunting Jim, even now. Maravilla and Jim started laughing, shaking their heads as the crew look at them confused.

"Yeah we figured out who he was," Jim said, chuckling slightly as his eyes brightened slightly, the hollow orbs regaining some of their usual spark.

"Then who the hell was he," McCoy asked, wondering if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Me," Jim replied, watching as their mouths dropped open, or in Spock's case his eyes widened.

**T'Slash: **Well this chapter didn't turn out how I planed it too; it was way longer they I thought it would ever be! But I have to admit I like where it went but now I have to change the whole outline again. I know I'm going to hell for writing this chapter but this is truly how I view Tarsus every time I think of it.

I hope you all liked it and I now Jim sounded kind of OC the whole time but he is hiding his true emotions even thought they are telling them about Tarsus he won't admit to being weak. I will be updating Songs of a Drunk Captain tomorrow to combat all the negativity of this chapter. So please remember to review.


	5. Desired Comfort

**T'Slash: **Finals are finally over and I got two weeks or so before the Summer Semester starts so I hope to use that time to update this some more. The plan for this has been thrown out the window…it broke into a million pieces on impact so I am just going to write what I feel or am in the mood for aka wing it. All that is certain in this story is the ending; everything else…is going to be fun.

As you might have noticed I took off anonymous reviews and that is because of someone who just couldn't stop complaining and telling me how horrible this story was. If you don't like it then don't read it, I'm not forcing you too. If you don't like what I am doing then for all means stop reading, you might miss out on a good story but whatever. I have a new personal motivator now it states: If you (meaning me) like what you have written and where the story is going to go then follow your heart and don't give a shit what others say.

Well with that out of the way I hope all of you who have reviewed and liked it stick around, and continue to like where this story will go. The twilight people were a one time thing…I hope. If they come again then…they are there for a reason so just roll with it or ignore them and make them into who or what you want them to be. Also if you haven't read Second Chance yet, go do so, it talks about how Kirk Prime got to this universe, I won't explain it in full here, waste of time.

I will probably still have grammar errors I never reread my work until months later and then I find them all…that's why I use to write it all on paper then I could see them as I reread to type it up but if you see any please tell me and I will try and fix them up. Just send a line. Okay enough of my rant.

**Dedication: **To everyone who has reviewed, story alerted or favored or are just silently following, thank you, you are the reason I am writing this thing still.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this do you really think I would have just suffered thought finals from hell?

**Return to Tarsus **

_Chapter 4: Desired Comfort_

"_What?" _everyone yelled out, some jumping to their feet staring at the two, eyes wide, Aminia surprised as well.

"How the hell is that possible? Only the other pointy eared hobgoblin came thought the time rift with Nero," McCoy said, slamming his hands on the table, collapsing into the chair. "As if we needed another one."

"The Doctor is correct, only T'Pock went thought the black hole besides Nero. No one else was recorded to have traveled from the other universe. Starfleet would have been informed," Spock said eyes remaining locked on Jim's as he tried to figure out the truth.

"Starfleet knows," Maravilla said, rolling her eyes. "How else do you think Chris-I mean Admiral Pike knew about him?"

"They have known about him since Tarsus. You don't think he could have just said 'shit is going down on Tarsus and if we don't get there soon everyone will die' without giving up who he really was, did you," Jim laughed, relaxing slightly as he looked at his crews shell shocked eyes. "He's with T'Pock right now if you don't believe us, go ahead and comm. him."

"That is not possible. The only human that is with T'Pock since the colonization of New Vulcan started is James Shatner," Spock said, clearly confused.

"Duh, I was just talking about him before," Jim said, rolling his eyes as he leaned back in his chair, eyes surveying the crew. "He is me. Weren't any of you listening to the story?"

"He can't be you, he's your uncle," Uhura said, glaring at Jim. _How dare he pretend another version of him is here! It's not possible everyone knows the James T. Kirk from T'Pock's universe died! He told us himself, _Uhura thought furiously.

"All a lie," Maravilla said, smirking. "He told us not to tell you the truth. Well not you exactly but everyone. He was so worried he would change the timeline if anyone knew about him. So…we promised to keep his secret. If any of you had looked into our background you would have found out that George didn't have any brothers or sisters and Winona's only family was Grace…until she died."

"He was already pretending to be our Uncle since he found us on Tarsus and in some ways he is like an uncle. He sent us money, cards, was always there when we needed someone to talk to," Jim said, staring up at the ceiling, a small smile spreading out across his face. "He helped us deal with Tarsus, it was easy to talk to someone who has already gone though it all."

"How did he get here? Only Nero and T'Pock are recorded to having come though the 'lightning storm in space,'" Douglass asked, studying his Captain.

"Nero had him. According to James, Nero somehow entered the Nexus, retried him and then was going to kill him in front of T'Pock before they were sucked into the anomaly," Jim said, looking at Douglass, studying him. "During the chaos of coming here and the battle he was able to steal a shuttle, probably the one from the USS Kelvin and escape."

"Great just what we need another James T. Kirk in this universe," McCoy grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Does T'Pock know who James really is?" Kallista asked hopefully.

"It would be, to borrow a phrase, illogical for him not to be," Jim said, smiling slightly as Maravilla laughed at the question.

"What happened to Frank," Uhura asked after a moment of silence, everyone trying to grasp the idea that another James T. Kirk was here. She watched as Jim and Maravilla's eyes shadowed. _Maybe I shouldn't have asked, _Uhura thought, worried that she had dragged up unwanted memories.

"If there is any justice in the universe he died a very painful death and is now burning in the deepest pits of hell," Kallista hissed, already planning his death if he wasn't already dead.

_It is illogical but I agree with the Lieutenants statement. Children are a gift on Vulcan I do not see the logic is hurting a child. It is of no wonder that the Captain is so guarded, _Spock thought, watching as Jim and Maravilla's faces clouded over, and their smiles instantly vanishing.

"You don't have to plan his death Kallista, if that's what you mean_,_" Maravilla said, her eyes empty of emotion as she turned to face Kallista. "Don't try and deny it I know you were planning on killing him."

"He died in a shuttle craft accident a year or so ago," Jim said, shrugging as if it meant nothing, eyes still hollow. Everyone remained quiet for a minute, Kallista and Uhura grinning, happy that the bastard was death.

_I hope it was painful, _Kallista thought angrily.

"What went though your mind when you were on that planet? What kept you going?" another redshirt asked, his eyes full with awe as he stared up at his Captain.

"Everything breaths/And I know each breath/For me it means life/For others it's death," Jim sang lightly, smiling slightly as his eyes took on a far away look.

"A quote?" he asked confused.

"Yes, from a very old movie. It shows the same as we had to live thought. To others that planet meant death but to us…we survived. We learned everything, we could move around in the dark of the night when normal people would be blinded but we would still know the way. No matter how much we hate it, it is a part of us now," Jim said, voice void of any feeling. Maravilla and Aminia nodded in agreement, each squeezing his hand.

"So that's where all those…marks on your back were from. The whipping?" Kallista asked, her eyes shinning with fresh tears.

"Yes, we had the chance to rid ourselves of them but…they are a part of us. A sign that we survived hell and are still here today. I could no more get rid of that then I could change my blood," Maravilla said, gently running her fingers on the table top, a small smile on her face. "It's proof that it really happened."

"Did your mother ever come and visit? You would think that she would want to make sure you two were alright," Ensign David said, green eyes cold.

"Our _mother,_" Jim spat, eyes narrowing, "didn't want anything to do with us. She blamed us for her sister's death, just like we thought she would. After that she said we were on our own so Pike took us in." McCoy, Uhura, Suck and the other six security officers and medical officer froze, surprised at the hostile tone in their Captain's voice, surprised to learn that his own mother didn't care if they lived or died.

"Have you heard anything from her since then?" Uhura asked, shivering as she looked into their eyes, both as cold as ice.

"Only that she would kill me if I joined Starfleet. For all I care she is just the woman who gave birth to us, I don't care about her but I didn't want her on my case so…hence the fake name," Maravilla said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"She sent to a video message earlier today. Saying she wants to 'make it us to us' but before that she was yelling at me. Calling me a cheater and saying how I killed my dad. Just the normal stuff," Jim said, shrugging. Everyone remained quiet, all feeling anger at the woman who was supposed to protect and love the two, only to abandon them and blame them for everything.

"Well now you know our story," Jim said, a sad smile on his face, eyes lifeless. "You know what we have kept secret for all these years. The reason we cannot go down onto that planet without killing ourselves once again. The reason we cannot see that…monster again. It would destroy us."

_I bet I could kill him without leaving any evidence, _McCoy thought, mentally going thought the list of every substance he had in supply. Trying to figure out the best one to use to kill him.

_I could 'accidently' shoot the bastard. No one would know. I could just say that I thought he had a gun or was going for me. Self defense and all that, _Kallista thought, hand twitching slightly.

_The Admiralty surely knows about Tarsus. Why would they send us to retrieve Governor Kodos? It would be more logical to send another ship then the _Enterprise, Spock thought, hands clenching at the thought of what Jim was going thought. Anger at how he wasn't able to protect Jim from this. _Illogical, I was not aware of the Captain back then. I should not feel any anger for not being able to protect him._

"Kodos killed us, not literally but figuratively. He stole our childhood. We might have escaped with our lives, scarred but alive. But…part of us died down there. We will never get that part of ourselves back," Maravilla said, tears streaming down her face as she punched the table, her emotions overwhelming her. Jim's eyes softened as he pulled Maravilla into his arms, offering her comfort for the age old pain that both of them now had to relive, as Aminia sat silently, her wings gently brushing Maravilla's back, offering what comfort she could.

"Crys-Maravilla…I'm….so sorry that happened to you," Uhura said, tears running down her face as she reached out to Maravilla. Wanting to offer her comfort, no matter how small.

"Don't," Maravilla growled, flinching away from her touch, burring herself deeper into Jim's arms. Uhura looked at her confused. "Don't say you're sorry. You don't know what it was like. Our…our own mother sent us there. She didn't give a shit about what happened to us. She sent us there to die but we couldn't even do that right."

"Then you changed your name. Taking the easy way out," Ensign Douglass said, glaring at her. "You didn't even have enough courage to stand up to your own mother. You are a coward."

"Stop right there Ensign," Jim ordered, glaring at him, eyes cold once again.

"No it's okay Jim," Maravilla whispered before turning to Douglass. "I know you are one of the few people who thought that Jim should not have been promoted to Captain but you changed your mind during this mission. You respect him but you don't know what we went though. What I went thought. You don't know me at all so don't judge me."

"Lieutenant," Ensign David said, catching everyone's attention. "All that happened a long time ago. Things change, people grow stronger, and memories fade." Maravilla glared, her blue eyes hardening, Jim and Aminia froze, looking at the security officer, shocked he would say such a thing. Didn't he learn that memories never die from their five year mission and all the officers they lost?

"No…people don't just move on from _rape_! From _starvation _or _death_! That will always be with me, until the day I die. You can never understand," Maravilla yelled, jumping to her feet, hands slamming onto the table.

"So you decided to change your name, to take the cowardly way out?" Douglass asked sarcastically, glaring at her.

"I can change my name, my looks, even the sound of my voice, _Ensign Douglass_, but what I can't do it change my _blood, _my_ memories _or my _heart_! They will remain with me for al of time. Haunting me with lost memories and days gone by," Maravilla said, sending the two security officers one last glare before stomping out the door, almost knocking Scotty over.

"The Lass is rite, Ensign Douglass, David. Time doesn' stop for the broken hearted. It doesn't wait ta let people heal, it don't care and it doesn't feel. Time jus keeps tickin' on and we jus have ta tick alon' with it or git lost en the tide," Scotty stated, looking at Jim, smiling faintly.

"I could kill him, Kodos that is" McCoy hissed, his hands shaking with anger as he glared at the door Maravilla just ran out of.

"No, we can't kill him. He has to answer for what he did," Aminia said, speaking up for the first time since the truth was revealed, her eyes now a brilliant purple. "I want to see him answer for all he did, for all the children he turned into orphans. For all the siblings he separated."

"Right, no one can kill him. Just keep him in sickbay, away from us three. We don't need to see him again, in fact I don't want to hear a word about him till he is off my ship," Jim ordered, ignoring Spock's eyes. _Great now they know how weak I am. Spock will never love me now, _Jim thought sadly, bowing his head slightly.

"You cannot ignore his presence, Jim," Spock stated, fingers twitching, wanting to comfort the man he secretly loved.

"Watch me," Jim stated, his eyes cold once again, his emotions sealed away once again. "We will follow our orders to the book, for once. Mr. Spock, you are in charge of this mission. Contact Admiral Surge if you have any questions." Jim looked at each of them, glaring at Douglass and David once more before leaving the room, Aminia following after him.

"Idiot how could you tell them that! They survived hell," Kallista yelled, glaring at the two, itching to him them both. _Why oh why hasn't the curse hit them yet, _Kallista thought, looking up at the ceiling, the four other security guards glaring at the two.

"Enough. You all know your orders. Doctor McCoy, I expect sickbay to be prepared for our…guest when he is beamed aboard, also prepare another medical officer to take Nurse Aminia's place. Lt. Uhura, contact Lt. Mathews and tell him what has occurred, that he is taking Lt. Crystal's place on the planet. " Spock said, glaring at the two security officers before scolding his face into an emotionless mask once again. Everyone nodded, Kallista glaring at the two idiots she had to work with before leaving the room.

"Spock," McCoy started, pausing by the door, concern showing openly on his face.

"I will go to the Captain, Doctor McCoy," Spock said, nodding to him, hands locked behind his back.

"Good, someone needs to talk to the kid," McCoy sighed, running his fingers thought his hair as he exited the room. "Oh and Spock?"

"Yes Doctor."

"Tell him how you feel. Jim feels the same way, trust me," McCoy smiled slightly before leaving, heading to sickbay.

Spock stood frozen in the room, surprised that McCoy knew he had…feeling…towards the Captain. _Then again, Doctor McCoy is more perceptive then most humans, _Spock thought.

"Commander Spock, orders from Admiral Surge coming in now. Should I patch them though to the Captain?" Lt. Akinta voice came in thought the com. unit.

"I will take it from here, Lieutenant," Spock said, taking his seat once again, waiting for her to connect them.

"Commander Spock, where is Captain Kirk?" Admiral Surge asked, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Captain Kirk has assigned me this mission as he is…unavailable," Spock said, trying to hide the real reason. _Jim said that his files of the incident were sealed, it is unlikely that Admiral Surge has knowledge of the planet, _Spock thought, hands resting on the table, making sure to keep his face blank.

"I knew the kid couldn't stand this mission. The kid was promoted too early," Admiral Surge said, grey eyes twinkling. "I knew this planet would by the one to break him."

"Admiral, your tone suggests that the Captain has private knowledge of this planet. That he has been to it before," Spock said, an icy feeling overwhelming him. _Could Admiral Surge know that Jim was here before? _Spock thought, worry seeping though his barriers. "It is illogical; there is no record that Captain Kirk has ever been to this planet before."

"I know the Captain has never been on _Tarsus _before, Commander," Admiral Surge said quickly, grey eyes darting around the room. "I meant the mission itself. Bring in a mass murder from the planet where he killed so many. It is not something that Starfleet wants to get out."

"I see. What did you want to discus with the Captain? Since I am in charge of the mission now it is only logical that you tell me," Spock said, hiding his hands under the table. _He knows, _Spock thought, heart freezing in his side.

"I just wanted to warn Captain Kirk that this mission should be taken at the utmost secrecy. We do not want others to know that we have him, just incase some of his old followers are…still around," Admiral Surge said, grey eyes carefully guarded.

"I will ensure that the knowledge of our prisoner is kept secrete. Is there anything more, Admiral," Spock asked, watching him carefully.

"No, nothing more, Commander. Help the colonists with their food shortage and guard the prisoner; we do not need another repeat happen again. Surge out," Admiral Surge said, before the screen turned dark.

Spock sat there, eyes locked on the screen as he tried to rationalize why Admiral Surge had needed to contact them again if all his orders were the same. _The Admiral is not giving us all the information, _Spock thought, making a note to watch the Admiral if he contacted Jim any time soon as he left the room.

* * *

"Who the _fuck_ do they think they are!" Aminia yelled, eyes brilliant silver as she paced though Jim's quarters, hands in rapid motion. "Saying that you were a coward! As if he could have survived on that planet! I would have loved to see him try! He would be long dead!"

"Aminia," Jim sighed, looking at his friend on her war path, only the locked door standing between her targets and her.

"And the memories! How could we forget them! They are always there, every nightmare, ever time we see a starving child or a war of innocents! He doesn't know what he is talking about," Aminia continued, ignoring Jim's halfhearted attempt to stop her, her hands glowing a shocking blue. "You know what I would love to see him go thought what we did. Let's see how he copes with all the memories and scars! I know the perfect place to do it, no one would have to know, just the three of us and we won't tell."

"Aminia," Maravilla yelled, finally getting Aminia's attention, dried tear marks on her cheeks, as she rested in Jim's arms. "As much as I would like to do that two the two idiots, we can't. It's against Starfleet regulations."

"Who cares about regulations? After what he said I could kill him," Aminia hissed, her hands fisted together, still glowing.

"We can see that," Jim said dryly, eyeing her hands, knowing the destruction they could cause. Aminia frowned, looking at her hands for the first time.

"Oppse," she sighed, closing her eyes, the light slowly disappearing.

"Big oppse," Maravilla said, rolling her eyes, leaning further into her brothers comforting embrace.

"I can't have you killing my crew, Aminia. You will just have to learn to ignore him," Jim said wearingly, closing his eyes as the days events took their toll on him. "No matter how much of a bastard he is I can't let you hurt him."

"Not even a little bit?" Aminia asked, pouting.

"No. To you a little bit means broken legs and arms," Jim said, pulling his sister even closer. _We are above the planet now. Why did we get this mission? Surely Pike could have stopped it, he knows what happened. Pike is our commanding officer…so why did Admiral Surge give it to us? _Jim wondered, arms tightening around Maravilla slightly. Aminia opened her mouth to respond before there was a buzz at the door.

"Who could it be?" Maravilla wondered, whipping the evidence of her earlier breakdown away, never leaving her brothers arms.

"Hello, Mr. Spock. What can we do for you?" Aminia asked politely, her hands trembling only slightly from her earlier anger.

"I am here to speak with the Captain," Spock said, face expressionless as he looked past Maravilla, seeing Jim and Maravilla sitting on Jim's bead, leaning into each other, both their blue eyes dull. Aminia smiled slightly, gesturing for him to enter as she walked over to the bed, taking a seat besides Maravilla, her wings instantly wrapping around them.

"What is it Mr. Spock. I thought I made it clear that you are in command of this mission and that I don't want to hear anything about it. Not until…_he_…is off my ship," Jim whispered, his empty eyes staring holes into Spock. Spock felt his heart clench at the sight of Jim broken all because of one man. _Oh Jim,_ Spock thought, his mind reaching out for it's other half.

"You did, Captain. I thought it would be prudent to inform you that Admiral Surge tried to contact you after the meeting. I naturally told him that you had put me in command and he appeared unsurprised that you could not handle this mission. I believe that the Admiral is aware that you were on Tarsus IV," Spock reported, keeping his emotions carefully contained.

"I thought as much. It seemed odd that we would get this mission," Jim said unemotionally, hiding his panic. _How? How could he possably be aware of the fact I am one of the _Tarsus Nine? _I would have been informed if he accessed that information, _Jim thought, mind rapidly trying to find the answer.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like that Admiral," Maravilla growled, her hands clenching to fits, nails digging into her palms.

"Thank you for informing me, Spock," Jim said, sighing as he found no answer to his questions. _He must think I am weak now. Just like every other human, just weak and overly emotional. I will never be perfect for him, not with my past,_ Jim thought, flinching at the thought of Spock with anyone else.

_Jim is being an idiot again, _Aminia thought, feeling Jim's subtle flinch though her sensitive wings. Reading his eyes as only someone who has gone though hell and back with you can. _He is probably thinking that everyone will look down on him. Now, that they have found out about his past. That Spock cannot love him for what he has gone though._

_Damn it Jim, don't let this get between you, _Maravilla thought, seeing the defeat her twin was trying to hide thought the bond all siblings share. _Spock cares for you, more then he lets on. You aren't unlovable, Jim. _

Aminia and Maravilla stood up at the same time, both knowing that Jim needed to be alone with Spock. That Spock needed to reassure Jim that he was an excellent Captain and no one thought he was weak or pathetic. Maravilla smiled down at Jim, wrapping her arms around his chest once more, gently kissing his cheek as she whispered, "You need to talk to Spock. You are not the failure you think you are. You are the best Captain and big brother I could ask for." Maravilla smiled brokenly at him once more, Jim smiling sadly up at her, letting his emotions show brightly in his eyes.

"We'll go see if anyone needs our help. I believe Dr. McCoy was complaining earlier about how someone needed to restock the hypos. I think I will go do that since I cannot help with…this mission," Aminia said, smiled gently at her friend, gently brushing her wings across his back before headed towards the door.

"I'll help you. I need to apologize to Bones for deceiving him all these years," Maravilla said, fighting to keep her small smile on her face as she followed Aminia to the door, pausing once she was next to Spock. "Commander, I know that you are in love with Jim. I have seen it in the way you look at him when you think no one else is watching you. Jim has never allowed anyone close to him after what happened down there," Maravilla whispered sadly, making sure only Spock could hear her. "Please help him; you are the only one who can. You need each other, Jim most of all. Tell him the truth." Maravilla smiled at Spock's shocked expression before exciting the room. Leaving them alone together.

"Captain-" Spock said, taking a step forwards, towards Jim before Jim looked up and cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Spock. You were right when we first met. Maybe I shouldn't be Captain. A Captain shouldn't be weak, a screw up like me." Jim breathed, looking down at his scarred hands.

"No, Jim," Spock said quickly, coming to stand right next to Jim, hands were aching to take him in his arms and to never let go, "that is untrue. You are a most proficient Captain. I would not wish to serve under anyone else. My original assessment of you was wrong. I have come to understand your statement that 'there is no such thing as a no-win scenario' is true."

"Spock, after what you just learned about my past, you must be disgusted of me, how I am letting my emotions stand in my way."

"I assure you I am not 'disgusted' by you. You are T'hy'la," Spock said, giving in to the urge and resting a comforting hand on Jim's shoulders. Jim looked up, blue eyes filled with pain and self-hatred.

"I haven't heard that word. What does it mean?" Jim asked,

"It means closer then friends and like brothers," Spock said, intentionally leaving out the third definition. "You are one of my closest friends, Jim. I will not leave you no matter what you have faced in your past."

"Thank you, Spock," Jim whispered, shoulders relaxing under Spock's hands, eyes becoming less haunted and empty.

"You are welcome, Jim," Spock said, watching as Jim's body scrummed to the sleep he so desperately needed. Spock gently moved Jim, making sure he was comfortable before turning towards the door, leaving Jim to rest in peace.

* * *

"Let's get this over with. The sooner we get him onto the ship the sooner this mission can be over," Security Officer Michael said, watching as Lieutenant Mathews, Uhura and the Medical Officer headed towards the settlement, the governor of the colony leading them. Watching as the security detail got ready, Kallista glaring at David and Douglass repeatedly.

"He is over here," the guard said, leading the eight security officers towards the building the prisoner was being held in.

"Has he said anything since he came into custody?" one of the security officers asked.

"Nothing of importance, he has been shot full of drugs. The only coherent thing he said was how he should have killed those 'monsters with blue eyes while he had the chance.'"

_He must be talking about the Captain and Maravilla, _Kallista though, eyes narrowed, her grip on her phaser tightening. The group of nine continued their journey, never noticing the young woman following them, a laser rifle held tightly underneath her robes.

"Here he is," the guard said, unlocking his cell. Inside the cell was an old man, his hair a light grey, a direct match to the picture Commander Spock had shown them before they beamed down.

"Governor Kodos," Lt. Michael's said, amber eyes narrowing as he viewed the man. He was thin, almost breakable, how could suck a man do some much damage, kill so many people?

"I see you have been sent to retrieve me," Kodos sneered, glaring up at the security officers. "I knew I should have killed those nine when I had the chance. But those two, James and Maravilla, I believe their name were, were so…delicious. I wish I could have kept them."

"Shut up you monster!" Kallista hissed, pointing her phaser at him. "They are so much better then you. You are the one who should have died on this planet twenty years ago!"

"Hmm, your Captain is James then. It will be a…pleasure to see him again. He was lucky to escape that first time," Kodos replied, a twisted smile on his face as he watched Kallista struggling with her emotions.

"Kallista don't be weak, you know our orders," Michael said, a hand resting gently on her shoulder. David and Douglass snorted, ignoring the prisoner. "As for you two, go outside and make sure the area is clear. We don't need another mistake like last time."

"Aye sir," they said, leaving as Kallista glared at their backs as the others turned towards the guard as he removed the force field. Michaels and two more encircled Kodos, making sure there was no way he could escape.

"Thank you for your help with the prisoner," Michael's said, nodding towards the guard.

"It's no problem. He killed half my family, I am happy to see that justice has finally come," the guard said, glaring at Kodos.

"We will see to it that he is safely delivered to Starfleet," Michael's replied before dragging Kodos out, David and Douglass standing at the entrance. Kallista and another went to the side, checking the area to make sure that there wasn't any of Kodos's old followers around, just waiting to ambush them.

"All clear."

"Good, let's get this bastard onto the ship before a crowd forms. I am sure that many people here want revenge for what he did twenty year ago," Michael's ordered, dragging the prisoner over towards the beam out location.

They were five feet away when they were attacked. Phaser fire attacking them from behind. Kallista watched as the two officers behind her fell, their crimson blood spraying her and Kodos. Michael's shouted, throwing Kodos at her as he drew his phaser, firing it in the direction of the attack before he screamed, his arm being shot off.

"Get him out of here!" Michael's yelled at Kallista as the remaining redshirts surrounded her. Kallista watched as three more fell in rapid succession before she grabbed her communicator, ordering for an emergency beam up. Michael stood tall, grabbing his fallen phaser in his remaining hand, fighting to protect his officers from the unknown assailant. Kallista felt the tingling of the transporter take effect and right before she disappeared she saw David and Douglass fall dead at her feet, both shot though the head. _Well, _Kallista thought humorously blood dripping from a wound on her shoulder, her hands locked around Kodos's shoulders, making sure he wouldn't escape as the transported carried them away from the carnage; _it looks like the curse got the better of them after all._

**T'Slash: **Well it's finally done! Kodos is now on the _Enterprise_ and Jim, Maravilla and Aminia will have to deal with him soon enough. Also none of this really turned out as planed…except for David and Douglass dying that was planed from the start, they weren't meant to live long. Sorry if the battle scene sucked…that was the best I could do and it looked better in my head, so if you have any advice how to make it better tell me.

Well I hope you all enjoyed this, it was hard to write and I don't know if Michael's survived or not yet, we will just have to wait and see. I will try and update the next part soon, I don't know how long it will take me but I promise it will be up in about three to five weeks. Please remember to review!


	6. Murderer On Board

**T'Slash: **This story is not easy to write I have to say. Since the plan went out the window and was then hit by a truck then got hit by lightning before it was buried it seems almost harder. So far I have gone though five different endings and I still haven't decided on the final one yet. So if you have any ideas just tell me I guess, I kind of got a hold on it but I am just taking it one day at a time, or in this case, one chapter at a time. So I will apologize ahead of time for the long waits in updates. Teachers seem to love to give me more paperwork and tests, ugh. So far I got 3 papers due this coming week. Keep yelling at me people and I will update or work on it.

On another note I am actually kinda shocked at all of you who wanted the idiot's dead that made me happy but was also a shock! Also summer school has started so I don't know how soon I will be able to update but I will try and work on it in my free time, as usual.

**Disclaimer: **I can't even see the stars so I can't make the wish, damn it. So I still don't own…yet.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, your encouragement is great. You are all the reason I am still writing this and I hope you like this chapter as well. And for those who have recently saved it, review I would love to hear from you!

**Return to Tarsus IV**

_Chapter 5: Murderer on Board!_

Kallista's eye stood frozen on the transporter pad, her face and red security uniform covered in red and blue blood as the blood slowly dripped onto the transporter floor. Kallista had a death grip around Kodos's arm, making sure that even now he couldn't escape. Besides her Michael was lying on the floor, his face an unhealthy shade of white as the blood continued to fall from his severed arm, phaser still held ready in his remaining hand, wearily looking around for the enemy.

"Git Medic down here!" Scotty yelled at the transporter tech, rushing onto the transporter pad, tearing off his red uniform shirt along the way, pressing it against Lt. Michael's stump, trying to stop the blood flow. "What ar ye watin for? They need help _now_!"

"Yes, sir," the ensign said before contacting medic and informing them of the situation. "They will be here in minutes, sir."

"Gud! Now why don you make yerself useful and grab the med kit and help me, we could lose him," Scotty growled, pushing more pressure onto Michael's stump, the blood continuing to ooze out, soaking the shirt.

"And so it begins," Kodos whispered, a twisted smile on his face as he watched Michael slowly die in front of him, seemingly ignorant of the blood coating his face and cloths. _Then again he is probably use to it, _Kallista thought bitterly, slightly tightening her grip.

"What did you say, monster," Kallista growled, tightening her grip, smirking as he flinched slightly. _He disserves it…I should have thrown him in front of the phaser shots, _Kallista thought darkly, remembering all her friends and co-workers who now lay dead on that planet. Dead like the four thousand that he killed twenty years ago Kallista thought, shuttering slightly.

"It is of no importance, half-breed," Kodos said, turning to face her, eyes wide in excitement. She glared at him, her free hand tightening into a fist right as the doors slid open, McCoy was leading a group of medical officers and directly behind them where security.

"Chapel! Get him onto the stretcher now! He's losing too much blood," McCoy ordered after assessing the situation. Chapel nodded, leading the team over to Michael's prone form, gently placing him on the stretcher, making sure to leave the makeshift bandage in place. "And for Gods sake someone get that pointy eared elf! He's in charge now!" McCoy yelled, glaring at the Kodos. "Lt. Kallista, get to sickbay and bring that…thing with you."

"Yes, sir," Kallista said, nodding to the new security guards, motioning for them to help her guard the man. Who knew what he was capable of. _Not that we don't know. After what the reports said, _Kallista thought, moving to step down from the transporter only to start falling forwards. Her right leg trembling with pain, now that the adrenalin had worn off.

"Lass ar ye alrite?" a now bloody Scotty asked as he caught her.

"Yeah, I think I am alright," Kallista said, gently placing her wait on her leg again, wincing as the pain shot through it. She looked down, seeing a phaser burn right above her knee, blue blood pouring from the wound.

"Looks like the little girl is injured. She is just as weak as James and his sisters are," Kodos said, eyes sparkling dangerously. Kallista growled, her hands tightening into fists.

"Someone get him out of here before I shot him and get court marshaled," Kallista hissed, fighting the urge to grab her phaser and shoot the bastard. _Insult me all you want but insult my Captain and friend…_ Kallista thought, fighting the pain back, her red eyes glaring at Kodos.

"Right away, Lt.," one of the security officers said as they lead him out of the room and towards sickbay.

"You better git down ta sickbay, Kallista," Scotty said, watching as blood continued to tinkle down her shoulder and face, his arm swung around her shoulders, keeping her upright "Sum of those wunds look pretty bad."

"I'm not going to argue with you this time, Scotty," Kallista said, leaning into Scotty, taking as much weight as she could off her injured leg.

"Ef ah can ask wat in the world happened down there?" Scotty asked as they started hobbling down to sickbay, Scotty taking most of Kallista's weight.

"I don't know," she admitted, voice strained, thinking back on those precious moments when all hell broke lose. _Could it have been one of the colonists shooting at Kodos? But that doesn't make sense they were aiming at us not Kodos, _Kallista thought, trying to piece together the mystery.

Scotty smiled sadly at Kallista, knowing that she was worried about her friend and Captain. _Why did we git tis mission? _Scotty wondered as they continued their way to sickbay in silence. Both trying to figure out why Kodos did what he did and why he was back.

"What the _hell _took you?" McCoy yelled as soon and Kallista and Scotty hobbled into Sickbay, a hypo held ready in his hands as he led them towards an empty bed, shoving Kallista onto it.

"Well sorry, Dr. McCoy, you try walking with a phaser shot in the leg and your arm hurting like a bitch," Kallista said, glaring at McCoy as he took her scans.

"Your vitals look normal…as normal as it is for you, that is," McCoy scoffed, stabbing her with the hypo, ignoring as Kallista cursed, glaring. "That should help with any disease you might have picked up on that planet. You are just as bad a Jim, I swear!"

"No really, I never would have noticed," Kallista said sarcastically, her eyes instantly zooming in on the surgery room door, knowing who was behind it. "Bones…Michael's…will he…"

"It's not clear right now but we will try are hardest. If we had been a second later then he would have bleed out…we are replenishing his blood now," McCoy said, smiling sadly at Kallista, knowing that the two were in a relationship. He gently grasped her shoulders, trying to comfort her. "He is young and strong. He should be fine. Chapel is with him now."

"What about his arm…can anything be done about it?" Kallista asked, tears in her eyes as she looked up at Bones, fearful for her lovers life.

"I'm sorry there is nothing we can do about that. He will have to get a prostatic," McCoy said, sympathetically.

"Do not worry yer pretty littl head, Kallista," Scotty said, gently rubbing her uninjured arm, watching as McCoy quickly healed up her wounds, the pain medicine working its magic.

"I can't help it, Scott," Kallista said, her eyes filled with sorrow as she continued to look towards the operating room doors. "I don't know what I would do if he doesn't survive."

"Ah no, Lassie, ah no," Scotty said, smiling sadly as he turned, viewing the heavily guarded door in the back of sickbay. "What is happenin' with that…thing?" Scotty asked, pointing towards the door.

"Got him hooked up to that stuff the colony gave us. He's out like a light, Nurse Frizzle is monitoring him now," McCoy stated, glancing over at the door, three security guards posted outside just incase he escaped while an additional two were inside. Keeping a careful eye on their…_guest_. _More like murdering asshole, _McCoy grumbled to himself.

"He should be dead on that planet," Kallista hissed, eyes narrowing as she glared at the door.

"Ya won't heat any argument from me," Scotty said, nodding in agreement with Kallista.

"We'll I will go back on duty if you are done Bones," Kallista said, trying to sneak away from the doctor.

"Oh no you don't! You ain't leaving till I say you can!" McCoy growled, glaring at Kallista. "You were just shot and almost killed!"

"But I feel perfectly fine! Besides I want to help with our mission!" Kallista wined, giving the two her best puppy dog face. McCoy glared at her, conveying what he would do if she were to disobey him. Kallista sat still, hoping that if she acted like she felt no pain Bones would release her. _Fat chance of good that will do, _Kallista thought, as McCoy continued to glare at her.

"You ain't going anywhere till Acting Captain Spock talks to you so don't even try it," McCoy growled, waving the hypo full of sedatives in front of her face. Kallista sat back admitting defeat.

* * *

Jim awoke to the sound of his door chime what felt like seconds after he had closed his eyes. _What happened now? _Jim thought, stumbling towards the door, instantly coming awake as he viewed Maravilla and Aminia standing in the hallway, their faces pale. "What's wrong?"

"He's here, Jim," Maravilla said, shaking slightly, her eyes emotionless. "Kodos…he's here." Aminia stood besides her friend, her wings twitching, eyes an angry purple as she tried to control herself.

Jim paled, ushering the two into his rooms before locking the doors, turning to face them both. "When did he arrive?" Jim asked, emotionlessly. _Spock would be so proud of me right now, I sound just like a Vulcan, _Jim thought, hands balling into fists.

"Just a few minutes ago, Captain. The transporter room contacted Sickbay and asked for a medical team to be sent down quickly. It seems that something happened to the landing party," Aminia said, pacing around Jim's quarters once again, trying to work out all her tension and anger. "We did not stay long enough to figure out what happened."

"Who was on the landing party?" Jim asked, wondering how many he had lost this time. _Damn it, if we had just killed him back then…if we never got this mission. If I had gone down with them this wouldn't be happening, _Jim thought, guilt overwhelming him.

"Lieutenant Michael, Kallista, Gary, David, Douglass, Brown, Isha, and Abrams," Aminia reported, as she continued to pace, her hands still clenched in fists.

"We don't know who is hurt right now. Sorry Jim," Maravilla said, blue eyes filled with unshed tears. Jim grimaced, turning towards his sister, wrapping her in his arms, comforting her best he could.

"It's not your fault Mara. You weren't the one who shot at them," Jim said, pulling his sister towards his bed, hugging her close. Maravilla cried, the tears falling rapidly as she grabbed Jim's shit, holing him close. "Shh, it's going to be okay."

"But…Kallista could be dead or Michael or Isha! It's all my fault I should have gone down there!" Maravilla screamed, hitting Jim.

"I won't miss David and Douglass if they are the one's who got killed," Aminia whispered under her breath, glaring at the wall.

"You say something?" Jim asked, gently stroking Maravilla's back.

"Nope."

Bridge to Captain Kirk, the intercom chirped, Lt. Mnaki's voice echoing in the room. Jim sighed, reaching over to acknowledge the intercom.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Jim asked as he continued to gently rock Maravilla. Aminia smiled sadly, moving to sit next to her friends, wrapping her wings around them again.

"Captain… there is a message for you but it's on a private channel. All I know is that it's secure," Mnaki said, her voice soft, knowing that her Captain requested that no one interrupt him unless it was an emergency. "If you want I can tell them to contact you later, sir."

"No it's alright Lieutenant, patch it through," Jim said, reluctantly getting off his bed, leaving Aminia to comfort Maravilla as he activated his screen, waiting for the message to patch through. Maravilla and Aminia frowned, following Jim with their eyes, curious as to who would be contacting him now.

"Jim, how are you holding up?" Pike's voice asked as the screen came to life. Pike was sitting at his home on Earth four husky puppies surrounding him, eyes locked on Jim, worry evident in his eyes as he looked Jim over, noticing the haunted look in his eyes. A look he hadn't seen for almost twenty years.

"I'm fine Chris," Jim said, a fake smile spreading across his face as he tried to mask the pain and anger he was feeling.

"Bullshit, I know this is hard for you. Hell it would be hard for anyone," Pike said, absentmindedly petting one of the puppies. "If I had known that Surge was giving you this mission I would have stopped him."

"We were the only ones closest to the colony Chris, I understand his reasoning. The colonists needed out help, besides he doesn't have access to my records so he would have no idea that I was on Tarsus along with three other of my officers," Jim said calmly. _But he does know, somehow Surge knows I was on Tarsus…but how, _Jim thought, his mind looking from every angle.

"That's just the problem Jim; you aren't the only one close to the Tarsus colony. The _U.S.S. Bermuda_ is in the same section of space. They are even closer to Tarsus then you were," Pike said, forehead scrunched with confusion. "It doesn't make any sense for the _Enterprise_ to head to Tarsus."

"Admiral Pike," Aminia said calmly stepping into range of the vid phone camera, "Mr. Spock and Jim speculated that Admiral Surge somehow knew that Jim had been on Tarsus during the massacre. We are not aware of how the Admiral knows but it is obvious he does."

"That doesn't make any sense, we would have been notified if he had accessed the records," Pike said frustrated, nodding towards Aminia. "I am glad to see that you made it onto the _Enterprise_ Aminia. I wish it had been under happier circumstances."

"As do we," Maravilla said, moving to lean against her brother. "Chris-Dad, the landing party was attacked when picking up Kodos. We don't know the details as Mr. Spock has taken over this mission." Maravilla reported, a small smile spreading across her face as the puppies whined, their tails thumping at the sight of her.

"Damn it, I knew that there was something off about this mission as soon as I saw that the _Enterprise _was already assigned to it," Pike said, rubbing his face tiredly, his face drawn. "You three just stay away from Kodos we will be there as soon as the ship is ready."

"Wait! We, you cant come that would show favoritism besides its all under control here," Jim said, eyes hardening. "We are fine, Dad. We don't need you to come and help us out. Spock has it all under control."

"Jim, it is only logical that we aid you during this difficult time," Spock Prime said, stepping into view, James standing besides him, his face pale.

"Not you two Prime!" Jim whined, pulling at his hair. "We are fine, nothing is going to happen. Kodos is being guarded in Sickbay. He won't be coming after us anytime soon. Bones and Spock will see to it."

"Kid, Kodos is more formidable than you think. If he wants to get back at you, and I know he does, he won't stop at nothing to get back at you," James said eyes deadly calm as he looked over the two who were like his children. It was his job to look after them and he would be damned if Jim stopped him now.

"What James says is true," Spock Prime stated, wrapping his arm around his waist. "We will rendezvous with the _Enterprise _in two standard day's time."

"We are fine! You don't have to worry about us, just stay there. You two are busy with New Vulcan's colonization anyway, you don't have to come here just to comfort us. Spock and our crew will handle it," Jim argued, glaring at the three men.

"As Maravilla told the Admiral that the landing party was attacked on the planet I believe that it is not 'fine' as you say. Also the case with Admiral Surge is…worrisome…the colony will survive without us," Spock Prime stated calmly, his eyes shinning with worry for this universes Jim. Maravilla and Jim tensed up at the mention of the attack, not knowing what had happened down on that planet was killing them.

"Jim, its okay to admit that you need help. You don't always have to be the strong one. We will be there in two days end of discussion," James said, glaring at his counterpart. _Was I this headstrong back then? _James thought, frustrated.

_Indeed you were, T'hy'la, _Spock Prime replied, amusement filling the bond.

"Seriously we can handle it," Maravilla said, gently gripping Jim's hand in hers as Aminia gently laid her hands on their shoulders, glaring at the three.

"Stop being so self sacrificing! We know that you aren't okay, hell no one would be in your position," an angry voice came form just outside the vid phone's reach right before a young woman her long blond hair in low pigtails, her hazel eyes blazing, a long scar running from her left eye diagonally across her face, ending just underneath her left ear stepped into the picture, glaring at the two. "We all know how strong you are. But seriously would it kill you to ask for help every once in a while!"

"Penny? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class," Jim asked, glaring at her.

"Chris here took me out early and explained the situation. I am coming with them," Penny said, tugging at her red cadet uniform. "Don't worry we already cleared it with my teachers."

"But-"

"No buts! We are coming end of discussion as James already said," Penny hissed, fists tightening in her skirt as tears came to her eyes. "I want to see him. I want to see the man who killed my mother and father. See the one who gave me this scar and almost kill you three."

"Penpen…you did see him back then. We-you…shouldn't go through that again," Maravilla said, tears streaming down her face as she reached out towards her sister, her hand inches away from the screen.

"You shouldn't either, Ma. We are family and family sticks together. I will be there in two days," Penny said, hastily wiping the tears from her face.

"She's right Maravilla, Jim. We are family so don't except us not to show up when you both are in trouble," Pike said, smiling sadly at the two he thought of as his children, the puppies whimpering as the tried to reach their masters, wishing to comfort them.

"We are here for you Jim, Maravilla. You as well Aminia. We shall arrive in two days time until then. Try and stay safe," Spock Prime said, his eyes filled with sadness for the pain the four had gone through.

"You know we don't go looking for danger or trouble! It always seems to find us," Jim said, pouting causing every one to laugh, the tension disappearing.

"That is true," James laughed, "Doesn't mean it always works though."

"We will see you three in two days, Pike out," Pike said before the screen turned blank. Jim and Maravilla just sat there, a small smile on both of their faces.

"At least you know they love you," Aminia said, smiling as she felt her friend's emotions bubble up in her.

"Yeah," Jim sighed, wondering how they were lucky enough to stay with Pike away from Frank and Winona. Maravilla smiled softly before she moved towards the bed, intending to sleep here for the night. Feeling safer here then she did in her own quarters, Aminia following after her.

"We should all get some sleep," Maravilla said, snuggling into Jim's pillow. Jim laughed, the darkness pushed back for now as he came towards his sister's side, lying down next to her, Aminia on Maravilla's other side.

"You're right, we do not know what tomorrow will bring so we should rest as much as we can," Aminia said, moving to give Maravilla and Jim more room on the bed.

"Do you think Chris is going to bring the puppies with him?" Maravilla asked sleepily as she snuggled into her brother's side, her eyes half open.

"Who knows," Jim whispered, his eyes drifting shut as he pulled Maravilla closer, his hand reaching out towards Aminia's. Within minutes the three were asleep, wrapped around each other as they had done down on the planet, twenty years ago.

* * *

Spock calmly entered Sickbay even though his emotions were threatening to overwhelm him. The man who had raped Jim, his Captain and T'hy'la was onboard and in this very section of the ship. It took ever ounce of his self control not to enter the room he was being held and beat him to death. "Doctor, you requested my presence," Spock said, hands locked behind his back.

"About time you got here you green blooded elf!" McCoy yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "This woman has been driving me crazy!" McCoy glared at Kallista who sat innocently on the bed, her legs swinging back and forth, Scotty laughing from the chair next to her.

"Indeed," Spock said, eyebrow rising as he turned towards Kallista. "You were part of the landing party correct?"

"Yeah, I was in that meeting room so you should know," Kallista grumbled, shooting worried looks towards the operation room door.

"Ignor her, Commander, she is jus worried abut Michael," Scotty said, sympathetically patting Kallista's hand. Kallista smiled sadly at him, before turning back towards Spock.

"I am sorry, Commander. I am just worried about Lt. Michael's…he was…injured on the planet," Kallista said, locking her emotions away so she could get this meeting over with. _The sooner this is over the sooner I will get to go to Michael's side, _Kallista thought firmly.

"I see, would you explain what happened when you arrived on the planet," Spock asked, focusing on the Lieutenant.

"Everything was going fine. The colonist led us straight to where they were keeping Kodos," _The bastard, _"and gave us everything we needed to transport them. They were just as eager as we are to see him finally come to justice. Most of the colonist's lived on Tarsus when he took power twenty years ago."

"Did you see anything unusual?" Spock persisted, wanting to get to the bottom of it.

"Only that he is a bastard. I wanted to hit the guy but Michael held me back and sent David and Douglass out as lookouts just incase any angry colonist came looking for revenge," Kallista said, hands playing with the edge of her skirt. "They didn't report anything different so we took Kodos to the beam out location. Everything was going fine until we got there."

"What happened then, Lieutenant?"

"It was chaos. We were just feet away from the beam out when we were attacked. It came out of no where. Isha and Gary were the first ones down, shot in the back. Michael ordered me to take that…thing and started firing back. That's when he lost his arm," Kallista said, shuttering slightly at the memory. Scotty reached out, gently rubbing her hand. Kallista smiled gently at him before turning back to Spock and McCoy.

"What happened then, Kallista," McCoy said gently, knowing that if they pushed her too hard she would blow up at them.

"Then Brown, Abrams, David and Douglass fell right as that transporter arrived," Kallista said, hands clenching her skirt. _Not that I wasn't happy to see David and Douglass die, _she thought bitterly. "Then we were on the ship but I could have sworn I heard someone say 'Damn it they got away' just before we disappeared."

"They were not attacking…Kodos then," Spock asked, quickly glancing at the door.

"No, they were aiming at us. They had a perfect shot of Kodos and they didn't take it. I believe whoever attacked us wants to free him," Kallista said grimly. "They want him free and they will stop at nothing to free him. Even killing others."

"Shit," McCoy cursed, glaring at the door. _Who would possibly want to help him out? _McCoy wondered.

"Aye, ah can concur with Kallista's story. The littl bastard didn have a single scratch on him when he was beamed aboard. Jus covered in Michael and Kalliasa's blood," Scotty said, turning to glare at the door.

"He also said, 'so it begins' after we were beamed aboard."

"Looks like this won't be a simple mission after all," McCoy sighed, rubbing his face wearingly.

"It would appear so, Doctor," Spock replied, turning to face the door the murder was behind. _Who is helping him and for what purpose, _Spock wondered, trying to figure out the puzzle. _Why is it that we obtained his mission? _"You may both return to duty, Lt. Kallista, Mr. Scott," Spock said as he left Sickbay, ignoring McCoy's cursing that Kallista would be released when he said so. _Jim must be made aware that his life may be in danger, _Spock thought as he continued walking down the halls.

**T'Slash: **It took me a week but I finally did it! Also it's like 2am here and I should be asleep because I have school tomorrow but I love you guys too much and decided to risk sleep for this story! Well I have three papers due this week so I better work on it. I am sorry it took me almost a month to update but I will try and update quicker but don't hold your breath.

Also I finished one paper just two to go so let's hope I finish the other one tomorrow and Drunk will be updated tomorrow if I finish my Political Science paper so wish me luck. Also please review people, I see that a lot of people have favored it and I would love to hear from you all! So please do so! I'm off to sleep now.


	7. Foreshadowing

**T'Slash: **I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this. I just haven't got that many reviews only about 4 for the last chapter and I feel like people no longer like this story and…I am losing the will to update it. I will finish though. I want to see how it ends even if no one else cares for this story any more. On other news if you didn't hear my laptop died and I had to get a new hard drive for my laptop and school has ended. I got a B in Political Science and an A in Art History so I am pretty happy. Also I am leaving Monday morning to visit my grandpa and have decided that I will leave my laptop and stories at home for a week. So no updates or anything from me for about a week. Also I want to know if you all think should I go back and change that whole twilight part in the story? I have a better idea of who should save them and it will come up later again so I just wanted to know what you all thought.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned (looks at the drop in reviews) this show wouldn't have been as popular as it is.

I decided that it was time from some loving along with the drama. Don't know how many more chapters this will be so just hold on and keep reviewing.

**Return to Tarsus IV**

_Chapter 6: Foreshadowing_

"Everything is going according to plan. I have sent the _Enterprise_ to Tarsus just as you asked me to," Surge spoke towards the video phone in his darkened office, nearing midnight on Earth. Everything in his small office was dark, only the faint light of the video phone highlighted his features.

_Yes, you have proven yourself loyal but still he was captured and taken aboard that ship. It will be almost impossible to retrieve him now,_ their voice slightly distorted from the machine replied.

"Yet you will accomplish it," Surge said, full of pride and assurance. "I should warn you though Admiral Pike, along with Ambassadors T'Pock and Shatner are on their way to rendezvous with the _Enterprise_."

_Damn it! That will make the recovery a little more difficult but not impossible. Just make sure you arrive after them. In order to carry out our plans,_ the voice said sharply.

"I will be sure I am there. Also beware of James T. Kirk and Spock. I am sure by now that they are suspicious of why they were assigned this mission," Surge warned, hands folded in front of him, chin resting on top of his hands, expression carefully guarded.

_So he still has his smarts then. Always catching on before anyone else. I will make sure to be extra careful then but nothing. Not even James T. Fuck Kirk can stop me from saving him. I will see you in two weeks, _the voice said before they cut the connection causing Surges office to fall into darkness as the screen went black.

"Two weeks then we meet once again JT, Miracle and Angel. I cannot wait," he said, an evil smirk spreading across his face as he turned towards the window, looking out at the golden gate bridge, watching as the moon move across the sky as he planed his next move.

* * *

Spock efficiently navigated the hallway, trying to make it to the Captain's quarters as quickly as possible. He wanted to be the one to tell Jim what had happened on the planet. The one to comfort Jim and protect him from the evils of the world. _Jim did not disserve to suffer on that planet, _Spock thought, anger trying to overwhelm him as he replayed the story Maravilla, Jim and Aminia had told earlier about the horrors of Tarsus. What the man they were now holding in Sickbay had done to them.

_He had no right to touch Jim. He is mine, _Spock's mind growled, his hands tightening to fist at his side as the fire of anger rose up in him. Demanding revenge on the injustice that his T'hy'la had suffered by that monsters hand.

"Spock," a calm voice called, as a gently hand landed on his shoulder. Spock turned, finding himself face to face with Uhura.

"Lieutenant," Spock said, willing his anger away, pulling the Vulcan mask up once again. "What is it that you require of me?"

"Spock…can we talk somewhere private?" she asked, looking around at the crew that passed them, ignoring the two. Spock nodded, following Uhura into an empty conference room, watching as she ordered the computer to lock the doors before turning back to face him.

"What is it you wish to discuss?" Spock asked, standing in the middle of the room, arms locked behind his back, brown eyes curious as he looked at the lock door.

"Spock…I know that you have some…feelings for Jim," Uhura said, smiling as she wrung her hands together, holding her finger up when Spock tried to speak. "Now don't deny it. I can see it in your eyes. You love him and…this must be…well hell for you. Hearing what Jim, Cry-Maravilla and all the others went though down there. Do to that…monster."

"I…admit it has been difficult…to refrain myself from ripping that…man apart," Spock admitted, ashamed at how much he had allowed his feeling to control him.

"Don't be ashamed Spock. McCoy and Kallista are plotting his death. Hell even I have thought of a few ways to kill him! We've all had to refrain from running down to sickbay and killing that bastard. Though I don't know how much longer Kallista can hold out. The thing is Spock its okay to feel this. I would worry if you didn't. But…you should tell Jim about how you feel," Uhura said, smiling gently as she lay a hand on Spock's clothed arm.

"I do not believe that it is wise to inform Jim about my…feelings at the moment."

"He needs you now more then ever. He probably thinks he is weak and reliving the entire experience again. No matter what he says he hasn't dealt with it fully and you can help him get though this. You are the only one on this ship who has had a similar experience to what the Cap-Jim is going though," Uhura reasoned, eyes filled with unshed tears as she remembered the conversation. "You lost your planet and mother, everything you held close. Jim might not have lost his planet but then again he never really had a planet to call home. All he had was his sister and he nearly lost her."

Spock stood there, taking in everything that Uhura said. It was true that the experiences were similar. He had lost his planet but he had never felt welcome there, being a half-Vulcan but Jim had suffered so much more. While he has just lost his mother Jim and Maravilla had lost the only ones they considered family. They had lost everything but each other and their cousin, surely they had lost more then Spock.

"You have to tell him eventually Spock. Do it before he thinks he is worthless, a waste of space. A burden and just broken, he has already felt all these things before it sounds like. Just…don't wait too long. You disserve to be happy and if Jim makes you happy then go for it," Uhura said, smiling brightly once again before heading towards the door. "Spock?"

"Yes, Nyota?"

"Don't let that bastard destroy Jim," she said, the tears finally overflowing, sliding down her cheeks before she gently wiped them away.

"I will attempt to do so, and Nyota?" Spock said, Uhura turning back towards him, her eyes still bright. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied before unlocking the door, and escaping into the halls, leaving Spock alone to think of all she had said. Spock exited the conference room, resuming his course to the Captain's quarters, his Vulcan and Human half at war with each other about if he should inform Jim of his desire to form a romantic relationship or to wait until a later date.

Spock arrived outside of Jim's quarters sounding the chime. After a groggy come in he entered the room, jealousy overflowing him as he saw Jim sitting up in bed, Nurse Aminia and Maravilla on either side of him, seeming to have just woken up. _It is illogical to be jealous. The Lieutenant is Jim's sister. There is a perfectly logical explanation as to the reason they are all in Jim's bed together, _Spock thought, hands tightening into fists once again as he tried to suppress his emotions.

"'Pock? What is it?" Jim asked sleepily, stretching his arms, being careful not hit either of his bed mates. "I hear that something happened on the planet…what was it?"

"There appears to have been a rescue attempt. While…the landing party attempted to beam up there was a surprise attack. Most of the party was killed with the expectation of Lieutenant's Michael, and Kallista. While both were wounded in the attack they were able to return safely to the ship with the prisoner," Spock reported, hands carefully locked behind his back again, eyes staring straight ahead.

"Damn it!" Jim cursed, running his hands though his hair as he got up and paced the room. "I knew something was going to happen! Nothing good ever comes from Tarsus! It only takes never gives!"

"Jim, it wasn't your fault. You didn't cause their deaths," Maravilla said, standing besides her brother, gently stroking his arm, trying to calm him. "At least Kallista and Michael are still alive."

"Is there any clue as to why someone would try and free the monster?" Aminia asked as she remained seated on the bed, gently stroking his wings as she watched her friends, knowing there was nothing she could do to calm Jim down.

"Not at the moment. It does not appear to be random. Lieutenant Kallista informed Doctor McCoy and myself that…he appeared to be…anticipating the rescue," Spock said, being careful to avoid using the monster's name.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock for coming to tell me even though you didn't have to. You are in charge after all," Jim said, smiling slightly as he calmed down, moving to sit on the bed.

"You are Captain, I knew you would wish to know what had happened," Spock replied, eyes moving towards Maravilla communicating that he wanted to be alone with Jim. That he would tell Jim. Maravilla smiled brightly, happiness filling her for the first time since she heard that they were given this mission as she turned to Aminia, communicating that they needed to leave.

"I am going to get some food. I do not believe I have eaten enough since hearing what our mission was," Aminia said, eyes blue once again as she walked to the door, giving Spock a smile of encouragement.

"I'll join you," Maravilla said before waking over to Jim. "Tell him Jim, don't let this _planet_," she spat, eye narrowing as the pain and anger threatened to overwhelm her once again, "take anything more from us." Jim smiled sadly, his eyes still full of pain as she walked towards the door, pausing for a minute in front of Spock.

"Lieutenant," Spock said, nodding his head towards her.

"He won't make the first move Spock. You have to and if you chicken out and don't tell him your feelings I will get Kallista, Aki and Terry to find you and knock some sense you're your head," Maravilla threatened in a whisper, making sure that Jim couldn't hear her before a small smile spread across her face and she left the room with Aminia, leaving the two alone together.

"That wasn't very subtle," Jim said, a small smile spreading across his face but failing to reach his eyes, still full of pain, anger and guilt, "now was it."

"Indeed not," Spock agreed, stepping closer to the bed and to Jim.

"I take it Maravilla threatened you with Kallista. Possibly Aki and Terry as well if I know my sister," Jim said, heart warming as he saw Spock's ears turn a light green. "I thought as much. Before you say whatever is on your mind I should tell you we are expecting guests in two days time."

"Indeed? Who are to arrive?" Spock asked, straightening his back, trying to regain control of his emotions once again.

"Well Pike contacted me telling me he was coming and apparently T'Pock and James Shatner are accompanying him," Jim said, eyes twinkling mischievously before clouding over once again. "Also…Penny, apparently she talked Pike into letting her come."

"I trust that the Admiral has gone though the proper channels."

"Didn't stay on long enough to ask, they were in a rush apparently the shuttle was leaving and they needed to hurry. I wouldn't worry too much though, Pike knows what he's doing," Jim laughed, gesturing for Spock to pull up a chair; Spock ignored the gesture and sat on the bed next to Jim. "Now…what did you want to tell me? Must be pretty important if Mara is threatening you." _It can't be what I hope…he knows the truth now…how broken I am. He will never love me now, _Jim thought, drowning in sadness.

"It is. Jim…it has come to my attention that…I am enamored to you. You are one of the most stubborn, reckless, illogical humans I have met yet I find myself agreeing with my counterpart. You are T'hy'la," Spock said, eye softening as he reached out, laying his hand gently on Jim's arm.

"Yeah friend and brother, you told me before," Jim said, eyes locked on his hands, ignoring Spock's hand. _He doesn't feel the way I do, he just sees me as a friend. Always a friend, nothing more, _Jim thought, squashing the hope.

"I was not completely truthful to you before. While T'hy'la does mean friend and brother…it also has another meaning," Spock admitted, ears turning slightly green once again.

"What?" Jim asked, shocked, head snapping up.

"T'hy'la means friend, brother…and lover. It has been revealed to me that you are T'hy'la. Half of me," Spock admitted, warm brown locked with shocked blue. "What I am attempting to inform you is…that I wish to start a romantic relationship with you."

"No, you can't love me. You can't want to be with me. You should bond with another Vulcan, someone who isn't as broken as me," Jim declared, jumping to his feet. "I don't know what that old man told you but this universe is different! Just because James and T'Pock are T'hu'la, whatever, doesn't mean we will! I know what they've been though and even though I want what they have it can never happen. That was there…this universe is completely different."

"Jim, I do not wish to be with another Vulcan. You are T'hy'la. Tarsus did not break you, it made you stronger. James Shatner lived though Tarsus as well, Jim. While Nero has created an alternate reality there still exist universal constants," Spock replied, standing besides Jim. "

"Let me guess, we are one of the universal constants?" Jim asked, laughing humorously, nervously running his hands though his hair.

"Yes. Fate lead up both to the _Enterprise_, it was no accident. We both belong here, that much is clear."

"Spock…you still disserve better. Just because our counterparts are together doesn't mean that it will happen to us as well. You shouldn't fee obligated to love me," Jim said in a weak attempt to escape, to allow Spock a reason to leave him. To give up and leave Jim alone once again.

"I am the only one who can decide who I disserve, Jim. You are more then worthy of my love, no sense of obligation ties me to your side," Spock said, eyes filled with love as he reached out, pulling Jim into his arms, relishing in the contact.

"Spock…I love you… I do but I still think you could do better then someone as broken as me," Jim admitted, melting into Spock's embrace. Arms coming up to wrap around the Vulcan's waist, holding him close. As if Spock would disappear if he were to let go.

_Stop with the pity fest Jim! Spock loves you and you love Spock! Don't make me come down there!_ Terry's voice echoed thought the room, startling the duo. _You are not broken! Cracked maybe, crazy yes but not broken! Don't make me get Kallista!_

"Your friend is correct. You are no more broken than I am," Spock said, pulling back to stare into Jim's eyes. "You are mine. I will not let anyone else have you or break you again." Spock swore before he lowered his head and took Jim's mouth in a sweet kiss, roughly rubbing their first to fingers together in a Vulcan kiss.

Jim smiled into the kiss, feeling whole for the first time in twenty years.

_About damn time!_ Terry said before the connection was cut, leaving the new couple in peace.

* * *

"I hope everything went well," Aminia said, signing as she looked down at the bowl of fruit in front of her.

"It should. If not…well…Terry knows what to do," Maravilla said, eyes downcast as she moved her food around her plate. Never once moving to eat it.

"You should really eat something. It's not healthy, consider it doctor's orders," McCoy said, dropping his tray on the table, sitting next to Maravilla.

"I'm not hungry," Maravilla said, pushing her plate aside, her haunted blue eyes locking on McCoy's. "I can go without eating. Not like I haven't before." McCoy flinched, pain crossing his face as he was reminded about all she had gone though.

"How…is everything alright Doctor?" Aminia asked, pushing her own dinner away, bright green with hints of silver looking towards her boss.

"Michael is fine, he's going to live," McCoy assured them, stabbing his food, making no move to eat it himself. "Kallista hasn't left his side since she was released against my wish by Acting Captain _Spock_."

"You cannot stop her. Michael means a lot to Kallista. Trying to stop her from staying with him would be like herding cats, impossible," Aminia said, laughing softly, her cup of water clenched in her hand, the glass groaning in protest.

"That's good to hear and you should listen to your own advice, _Doctor_ McCoy. You need to eat more then us. You aren't use to skipping meals like we are," Maravilla said, eyes lightening slightly as she looked down at his destroyed chicken. "You're body doesn't know how to handle the feeling."

"That…that's why you and Jim forget to eat, isn't it," McCoy asked, jaw dropping as all the little hints over the years finally fell together and formed the whole picture. "Why you both flinch when someone touches you from behind. Why you take on everything like its life or death."

"How could we not," Aminia stated, shrugging her wings wrapping around her as the memories taunted her just at the edge. "We are the children of Tarsus. Born of fire, snow and destruction. We were practically raised to act like that." McCoy's face turned pale, the implications now clear.

"You forgot the lack of sleep," Maravilla said, laughing humorlessly as McCoy turned towards her, eyes wide. "Surely you have noticed by now. Jim takes double shifts more often then not, as do I. Five days without sleep are normal for us, we don't require it. Are bodies would not know what to do if we get more then four hours of sleep, five at the most."

"For Aminia that should be normal given her race but its not healthy. Your body needs rest, only ten hours of sleep is not enough for anyone to survive off," McCoy said concerned, his hand reaching out to grasp Maravilla's. "You should have told me, I could have given you a sedative to help you sleep."

"As much as I appreciate the thought, Leonard it wouldn't have helped. We have tried sedatives before, multiple times and we are either A. allergic to them or B. they have no affect whatsoever. We just gave up, it wasn't worth the pain," Maravilla said, blushing slightly as McCoy gently rubbed his fingers over her hand. Aminia smiled at the two, her eyes turning a light purple as the feeling of love around her before she quietly left unnoticed, leaving the two alone.

"You have got to take better care of yourself, Maravilla. I…I care for you too much to watch you just waist away," McCoy admitted, his cheeks turning a slight pink as he went to remove his hand. Maravilla reached forwards, linking their hands together, and a true smile spreading across her face.

"Leonard…I…I knew you were out there somewhere, somewhere you could hear me. I knew I would find you someday and somehow I will return again to you," Maravilla said, singing parts of it, her face now a deep red. "I…I care for you as well. I never though I never thought anyone could….come to care for me after…"

"I have loved ya for too long to let something like that change my opinion of you," McCoy said, pulling her closer to him before he thought about her words. "What do you man you will return again? Are you going somewhere?"

"I…I don't know," Maravilla admitted, confused as to her words. She had a feeling that something would happen, something that would cause them to be separated but she kept her mouth closed. No use worrying him needlessly. "It's probably nothing." _I hope. _"But even if I do go somewhere I want you to know…that I love you Leonard. I have for quiet a while."

"I'm happy to hear it," McCoy said, smiling brightly, his chocolate eyes sparkling. Maravilla smiled back, eyes shinning with happiness. _I guess good things can happen here,_ Maravilla thought, eyes fluttering close just as McCoy kissed her.

* * *

No_, Maravilla thought, running though the snow covered forest. Urging her feet to run faster as the cold air choked her, stealing the air from her lungs yet still she pushed herself to go faster. Faster or else it would end. All she has fought for._

_Maravilla screamed, the snow beneath her feet turning a sickly red, blue and silver. The colors of her friend's blood. The sense or urgency making her run faster, jumping over the bodies and bones, small bones. Children bones! _No! _Maravilla yelled, recognizing the area around her. This was where they had hidden. Their camp, the last safe haven they had. Mt. Susrat. _

_She kept running past the fires towards the cliff. Her vision blurring as her legs continued to run before she felt the gentle breeze knowing she was near the cliffs edge. Yet she never slowed, running faster and faster until she ran into a solid form, pushing it over the cliff. She sighed, happiness filling her as the ground disappeared underneath her feet. She smiled as for just a second she flew, finally free of everything before gravity took hold of her, pulling her down._

Maravilla! _The voices above her screamed as she feel, faster and faster ever passing second. She smiled, tears falling from her eyes at the agony of the screams, eyes opened she saw the ground come closer and closer. _I'm sorry, _she whispered before she hit the ground._

"No!" Maravilla screamed, shooting up in bed, eyes wide and tears streaming down her face. She glanced around the room, noticing the warmth on her skin not the icy coldness of Tarsus.

"Mara…what happened? What's wrong," Jim asked jumping awake as he wrapped his arms around Maravilla's shaking form. Trying desperately to calm her down.

"Cold…Tarsus…cliff…_him_," Maravilla gasped, fighting for her breath, eyes wide in terror. _It's the same, _she thought with horror, remembering her dream from twenty years ago and back at the academy.

"Shh," Jim whispered, slowly rocking her back and forth, rubbing comforting circles on her back as her breathing slowly calmed down. "It's okay. We are safe, we aren't there anymore, and nothing will hurt you."

_You're wrong about that Jim, _Maravilla thought, the icy grips of death teasing her, taunting her. Telling her that she could never escape. _Something's going to happen. Someone is going to leave. _Tears gathered anew in Maravilla's eye as she buried her head in Jim's chest, crying silently.

* * *

"We're here," Pike said emotionlessly from his place besides the window, looking down at the planet. The same planet twenty years ago he had saved Jim, Maravilla and Penny from once Starfleet had been made aware of the truth. What had really been going on down there. The executions and torture all because of one man.

"Finally," Penny grumbled from her seat, the four Siberian husky puppies curled up around her. She smiled slightly, petting them gently before gently moving them of her so she could go stand besides Pike besides the shuttle craft window. Looking down at the planet that had taken her mother and father form her when she was just a baby. The planet that had almost cost her, her life.

"It looks the same," James said, hands resting on Penny's shoulders, gently rubbing the tension from them.

"It should not appear any different from our universe. While Nero's actions have created an alternate reality it is the same universe," T'Pock said, looking down on the planet.

"No, it still looks the same as it did twenty years ago and yes our own universe," James said, his face hard as he gazed down to the twice cursed planet. _Kodos, _James' mind hissed, eyes moving towards the _Enterprise. _

"Admiral Pike, we are docking in three minutes," the shuttle craft pilot announced, turning to face the four. His hands remaining steady as he moved the shuttle into position.

"Thank you, Ensign Garyson," Pike answered, never taking his eyes of the planet. _How did this happen. How does Surge know? _Pike wondered as one of the puppies wandered over, pulling on his pant leg.

"Was it wise to allow the Cadet to bring her…pets with her?" T'Pock asked, watching as the other three puppies came forward, begging for Penny's attention.

"Shut up, T'Pock. I couldn't leave them alone with no one to care for them," Penny hissed, picking up two of them. One mostly black with brown eyes the other a mixture of tan, brown and white its dark brown eyes staring out at the planet, as if knowing something important happened down there years ago.

"I thought you would learn that it's useless to fight with her," James laughed darkly, eyes fixing on the silver puppy sitting innocently by their feet. A silence fell across the shuttle craft as each were lost in their separate memories of what this planet meant to them.

_Enterprise to shuttle craft are you ready to board?_ Lt. Uhura's voice sounded, breaking the silence that had fallen as the four looked down at the planet that held such deep pain for them all.

_Shuttle craft to Enterprise, ready at your signal, _Ensign Garyson answered, smiling as they gave him the go ahead before carefully piloting the shuttle into the Enterprise. The fours eyes shifted away from the planet to focus on the _Enterprise_, Penny smiling as she held the two puppies close. _Only a little longer, _she thought.

"Welcome aboard the _Enterprise_," Garyson said, smirking as he opened the hatch door. Penny shifted, bending down to gather the pure white and silver puppy in her arms, making sure she had them all before heading towards the door, Pike, T'Pock and James following after her, each carrying a small bag.

"Thank you Ensign," Pike said nonchalantly, eyes warm as he exited the shuttle finding Jim, Maravilla, Spock, Leonard, Scotty and Aminia waiting for them in the shuttle compartment.

"Welcome aboard Admiral," Spock said as formally as ever but standing closer to Jim then he had ever seen him before.

"Jim, Maravilla it is good to see you again," James said, smiling as he stepped forwards, clapping both of them on the shoulder automatically knowing what each of them was feeling at the moment. The same as he felt when he encountered Kodos on his own ship so long ago.

"You as well James," Jim said, smirking. "You know my crew didn't believe me when I told them you were me." James and Jim looked at the slack jawed McCoy, Maravilla laughed, gently pushing his mouth shut.

"Well they can't deny it now," James laughed.

"Indeed," Spock and T'Pock said together, eyes locking.

"Jim, Maravilla," Pike said, pulling them both in for a short hug, knowing that the situation was difficult on them both.

"Chris, it nice to see you again," Jim said, smiling slightly before he turned and looked at Penny, arms full. "Penny, did you have to bring your puppies along with you?"

"Yes, why does everyone ask me," Penny said, smiling as the puppies wiggled around in her arms. Spock and McCoy stared at her, noticing the scar on her face as well as on her hands and legs. "Stop staring at me." Penny glared over at the two as Jim and Maravilla rolled their eyes. "Nice to see you again Aminia."

"I am surprised you remember me. You were so very young back then," Aminia said, eyes wide in shock, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Some memories are hard to forget," Penny stated, eyes twinkling before she turned back to her cousin. "Before we go see that fucker I got something for both of you."

"What?"

"You didn't think I just came here to comfort you did you? I told you I wanted to see the man who killed my parents and I will," Penny hissed, hazel eyes narrowing as she though of the man, her grip on the puppies tightening slightly causing them to whimper. "Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." They looked up at her, gently licking her cheeks, causing her to giggle.

_She is happier then I expected. Jim and Maravilla made it seem like she was closed of like a damn hobgoblin,_ McCoy thought, watching as Maravilla's eyes filled with longing as she looked at the puppies.

"You are…different then how the Lieutenant and Captain descried you as," Spock stated, watching her.

"What not closed off enough for you? I will have you know I can kick your ass if I have to. I might have lived though hell from the moment I was born but that doesn't make me less then human. Sure I got scars all over my body, you all have noticed the one on my face," Penny growled, returning to glare at McCoy and Spock, "but that is just who I am. A child, hell a _baby, _of Tarsus."

"Sorry kid, I just though you would be more…reserved. Less open," McCoy said, taking a step back as she glared at him.

"Usually but you caught me at a bad time," Penny said before focusing back on her cousins. "Do you want your gifts or not?"

"You didn't have to bring us anything," Jim said, eyes warming as he looked at his, for all intense and purposes, sister.

"Yes I did. I know you miss having a constant companion like…Coda and Forbia so…here," Penny said, shoving the black and mixture husky's at them, her face a light pink. "They are for you."

"Penny," they breathed, eyes clouding over as they picked up their puppies. Maravilla grabbing the black puppy, while Jim received the multi-colored one.

"They are already named. Ma yours is Midnight," Penny said, smiling as Midnight licked her owner, giving a happy bark. "Jim I named yours Rebel…because…well he is. You will see soon enough." Penny smiled, transferring the white one to her now empty arm so she could hold both of them.

"Penny…thank you," they whispered, holding their puppies closer.

"If I may inquire what are their names?" Spock asked, eyeing the two puppies in her arms.

"Jade is the silver one and Artic is the pure white one," Penny said smiling as she nuzzled her puppies. "Do…do you like my gift?"

"I love it," Maravilla said, hugging Midnight close. "But…can we keep them?"

"Admiral Archer had his dog with him while he was Captain; I see no reason why you can't keep them. There is no regulation against it," Pike said, smiling gently at the three, his children as he considered them.

"Good," Jim said, gently petting his new pet, eyes bright. Spock's lips twitched upwards slightly as he watched the pure joy spread across his T'hy'la's face. Jim smiled brightly up at Spock before turning back to his guests. "I guess we should show you where your quarters are."

"That would be wise," James said, smiling at the happy scene, exchanging a secret Vulcan kiss. _It seems they finally admitted their feelings, _James thought.

_It would appear so, I believe you would say 'about time',_ T'Pock replied, eye shinning as amusement passed though the bond. As they followed Jim and Spock towards where they would be staying while onboard.

_Feels weird doesn't it. Being back on the _Enterprise_ where it all started, _James asked looking around the ship, so familiar yet different.

_Indeed it is…a strange sensation, _T'Pock agreed, watching as Doctor McCoy leaned over to Maravilla, gently petting her new charge before caressing her cheek. _It would appear that our counterparts are not the only one to admit their feelings for each other._

_Maravilla and Bones? _James thought shocked, looking at the warm smile they shared. _Well I got to say I didn't see this coming but I am happy for Mara. She disserves someone like Bones. If anyone can love her the way she dissevers to be loved it's him. _

Penny observed her siblings as they lead the way to their rooms, ignoring her 'Uncles' silent conversation. _So Jim and that pointy eared commander of his finally got together. About time I got to say, _Penny thought, watching the two with a critical eye, seeing how Spock's eyes soften ever time they looked at Jim, a small smile spreading across her face before she turned to Maravilla, the one she was closest with. McCoy walked besides her, staring at her like she was some sort of goddess, every once in a while reaching over to pet Midnight or grab her hand, a sincere smile on his face. _If he hurts her I will kill him, I don't care if he is Jim's friend, _she thought, smiling as she heard she would be sharing a room with Maravilla.

"I hope you don't mind, Chr-Dad will be right next to us," Maravilla said, coming to walk besides her.

"I was hoping we should be sharing a room. I…I've missed you," Penny admitted, whispering quietly in the hopes that no one else would hear her.

"I have missed you too," Maravilla said, smiling as they dropped Penny's items inside before returning to the others. T'Pock and James' rooms were just down the hall, close enough to help if there was any need.

"Are you sure you want to do this kid?" McCoy asked as they headed to sickbay, Maravilla, Jim and Aminia getting more emotional the closer they got. _Maravilla doesn't have to do this. They said they didn't want to see him, _McCoy thought, watching as his best friend, love and nurse struggled with their emotions.

"Yes and if you ask again I will kill you. I don't care if you are in love with Maravilla or not," Penny snapped, smirking as McCoy stopped dead in his tracks, speechless. "What, think I wouldn't catch it?"

"No it…just…" McCoy trailed off, staring at Penny in shock.

"Don't stand there like an idiot we have a date with a murder," Penny said, pulling McCoy's arm to get him walking again. "Maravilla is like a mother to me as much as she is a sister. She raised me after Grace and Pierre died. Sure Chris treated me like his own daughter but Ma was there from the beginning. I know when she is happy and she is glowing right now. But I warn you, if you hurt her in any way I will kill you. Slowly and painfully."

"Don't threaten Bones, Penny. He would never hurt Mara," Jim said, rolling his eyes, ruffling Penny's hair.

"It wasn't a threat it was a promise," Penny huffed, glaring at Jim as she straightened her hair. The group silently made their way to Sickbay, coming to stand outside the room that Kodos was being kept in. Jim, Maravilla and Aminia tensed up, knowing who was behind there, the memories coming back full force. Penny stood tall, eyes boring holes into the door as Artic and Jade sat patiently by her side.

"You don't have to do this Pen, you know that right?" Pike said, coming to stand besides his daughter, laying a comfortable hand on her shoulder.

"I know but if I don't face him now I never will. I need to see him Dad. I need to see the man who took so much from me," Penny said looking up tears in her eyes. Pike smiled sadly down at her, pulling her into his arms and holding her tight as she silently cried into his shoulder. "How... how could someone do this?"  
"I don't know, honey, I honestly don't know," Pike said, looking over at Maravilla and Jim, smiling as he saw Spock and McCoy comforting them while Aminia stood off to the side, eyes an angry silver.

"It's now or never," James said, wincing as he opening the door, T'Pock resting his hand against he small of his back, sending all the comfort he could though his touch. The eight slowly made their way into the room, McCoy nodding to the nurse on duty and the security officers; they smiled sadly at their commanding officers, glaring once more at the man strapped to the bed before leaving the eight alone.

Kodos slowly raised his head, smirking as he saw Jim, Maravilla and Aminia. "Ah JT, Miracle and Angel how lovely to see you all again," Kodos purred, eyes trailing up and down their forms. Spock clenched his fists, growling at the monster who dared to lay eyes on _his _Jim.

"I would like to say it's nice to see you too but we all know I would be lying," Jim whispered, eyes hard as he glared at the man who had destroyed his childhood.

"Still as loud mouthed as before. I would have thought that I had fixed that…back then," Kodos said, eyes twinkling. McCoy glared, holding himself back from killing the bastard.

"You didn't break us," Maravilla sneered, moving to stand in front of Penny, instinctively protecting her from him. "Even when you took that whip to use you didn't break us. You never owned us and never will." Pike, James, T'Pock, Spock and McCoy flinched at the reminder of what this man had done to them.

"You will finally pay for the crime you committed. The families you killed, the siblings you separated and the pain you inflicted. I can only hope it will not be pain free and that you will suffer as the four thousand you killed did," Aminia hissed, glaring down at the man who ordered her brother's death. _He would still be alive if it wasn't for this monster._

"I was protecting the colony. Those four thousand were holding the colony back; they had to die so that others could live. If you really think about it you would realize it really was their fault," Kodos said, smiling as he watched their expressions darken.

"An innocent baby was to blame for the food shortage?" Penny growled, speaking up for the first time, hazel eyes glaring at Kodos, Artic and Jade growling at the man.

"Yes, if that baby wasn't born then there would have been more food for the rest of the colony," Kodos reasoned, turning all his attention to Penny. _He face…she looks familiar. _"Who are you?"

"You evil, you die," Penny said sarcastically, stepping closer to the bed, shoulder's tense as she gazed into the man's face.

"Ah yes, I remember you now. You where that brat the key to making Jim and Miracle obey me and take pleasure from their bodies," Kodos said, a perverted smile spreading across his face as he leered at the two. Jim and Maravilla glared at him, disgust in their eyes. "You have grown up wonderfully."

"You are a sick bastard. You _killed_ my parents! You _raped_ my only family left! You _whipped _them and tried to break their spirits while cutting me. You are the reason I have this scar on my face!" Penny yelled, angry tears filling her eyes as she looked, really looked at him.

"Penny," Maravilla whispered, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder, pulling her back.

"Why? Why didn't you contact Starfleet for help? Why did you kill my parents! Why?" Penny asked, tears falling down her face.

"Starfleet would not have been able to help. I did what I could to save as many as I could. That meant that some had to die so I choose the weakest, the one's responsible for the problem in order to help the many," Kodos reasoned. "Yet if I had known how beautiful you would become I would have taken you with me."

"Don't you dare touch her," Jim growled, placing himself in front of Penny, blue eyes glaring at the man. Rebel, as if sensing his owner's anger, leapt forward, biting Kodos's hand hard enough to break skin.

"Ow!" Kodos's cried out in pain, blood spilling form the wound.

"You disserve it," Aminia snorted, glaring down at the man, a smile on her face.

"No he disserves to be burnt at the stake but I will settle for the bite," Maravilla hissed, pulling Penny towards the door. "I think we are done here."

"Yes, I got my answers," Penny said, wiping the tears away.

"We aren't done yet," Kodos called after them, laughing as the nurse came back in.

"Yes we are. The next time you see us it will be at your trial," Jim said, glaring once more at the man, no monster before the door closed. Spock ran to Jim's side, checking to see if the man had done anything that would hurt him, emotionally or physically. "I'm okay Spock. I can't say the same for Penny or Maravilla," Jim whispered, watching as the two women he loved most in the universe fell into each other's arms, comforting each other.

"Shh, it's alright Pen, Mara, its over. He can never hurt you again," Pike whispered, pulling his girls into his arms, letting their tears soak though his shirt as he watched McCoy walk over, laying a comforting hand on Maravilla.

"You cannot do anything to help them, T'hy'la," T'Pock said, feeling his bondmates guilt and sorrow for all that had happened. "You have done more then enough for them. They have each other and us. It is over, Kodos will not escape."

"I hope you're right, love," James said, watching as Aminia joined the group, her wings wrapping around Maravilla and Penny, the puppies curling into their owners, offering them support. "I hope you're right."

* * *

The empty transporter room light up, a solid form smiling as they stepped off the receiving pad, pulling at their red uniform. "It was easier to get onto the _Enterprise_ then I thought it would be," they said, walking up to the controls and erasing all the data.

"Now all I have to do is wait for the perfect opportunity. And then I will set him free. James T. Kirk will regret the day he took my father prisoner," they promised, stepping out into the hallway and disappearing into the crowed, easily blending in.

**T'Slash:** OMG I actually finished it! Took me three days but I did it! I hope you all liked the puppies; they are descendants of Forbia and Coda if you didn't guess it. I also would like to thank people for yelling at me to update here, if it wasn't for them I would be leaving in 7 hours without having finish this so Andaluisa, Terry thank you. Also I am no longer on Team Spock or Bones or Jim I am on Team Penny along with Terry. I hope you all enjoyed this and I bed you Please Review! I really want to know what people think, I have reactivated anonymous reviewing for those of you who don't have fanfiction accounts. So please take a minute to review and let me know, I don't know when more will come, this is where my planning has ended but I hope in three weeks. Remember to review, pretty please with Spock on top.


	8. Stealing Fear

**T'Slash:** Hey everyone, sorry for the long time updating. I forgot I didn't plan anything for chapter seven so I had to come up with an idea and that took a while. Then school started and well…chemistry and biology labs Monday-Thursday for 3 hours…add lecture and homework on top and you got a stressed out girl with barely any free time. I got two study guides to complete this weekend as well! No rest for me but I couldn't help but work on this! Especially since it's picking up!

**Dedication: **This chapter goes out to Tsohg who some time, not that long ago gave me a challenge, a song to kill. I did kill it and…well it will be in this chapter, probably near the end so I hope you all like it.

So if any of you have a challenge a song that you don't think I can kill…please send it! I love a good challenge!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Star Trek why would I bet taking Biology and Chemistry? No I wouldn't!

**Return to Tarsus IV**

_Chapter 7: Stealing Fear_

"How is it that we were given this mission?" Kallista asked, looking though all the data they had gathered in front of her before looking at Jim, Maravilla, Spock, Pike, T'Pock, James and Ensigns Bare and Shurvinton, all of them seated in a conference room. Rebel and Midnight, Jim and Maravilla's new pets were resting under the table, making sure to stay out of anyone's way but there to protect their masters if there was a need. "We can prove that at least two other Starships were closer to…this colony then us." Kallista said, carefully avoiding using the planets name.

"It doesn't make sense," Pike sighed, throwing the file onto the table, wearily rubbing his face. "Surge knew that there were other ships but he asked for the _Enterprise_. Why? Why did he send the _Enterprise_, it just doesn't make sense."

"Cause he hates me," Jim said, blue eyes dull. Being so close to the planet, ever after all these years was starting to take a toll on him. The nightmares coming more frequently then ever and nothing could stop them. _Gods why are we still here? It's been a week already the ships are here but Starfleet has ordered us to remain…why? _Jim thought eyes locked on the folders in front of him. The folders contained everything that was known about Surge, his service record and all his accomplishments and after three days they still weren't any closer to figuring out the truth then before.

"It may be possible that the Admiral was not aware of the other Starships in the system," Spock said, hand resting lightly on Jim's thigh, sending all his love and confusion though the touch.

"That doesn't sound like Surge. He's always…calculating. He always knows where all the ships are," Pike said, looking over the crew. Kallista was slumped over in her seat, dark bags under her eyes and her antennas drooping, clearly showing her exhaustion. She had hardly left Lt. Michaels side since returning from the planet and the lack of sleep was finally starting to catch up with her, not that she would ever admit it. Pike smiled at her, knowing that she could be just as stubborn as Jim before looking at the two Ensigns still poring over the report, doing everything they could to figure out the truth. _Jim has so loyal officers on board; _Pike thought before turning to look at the two he considered his children. Spock was silently comforting Jim, making him relax while Maravilla, her hair limp and eyes bloodshot gazed into a photo of surge, eyes furrowed. "Maravilla?"

"Hmm," she replied, eyes never leaving the photo.

"What is it? You have been staring at that photo this whole time."

"I don't know. It feels like I have seen him before. Somewhere outside of Starfleet…outside of Earth…but I can't place him," Maravilla said, finally looking up frustrated, the picture crinkling slightly.

"It may be that when you were young you had viewed his image on the news networks," T'Pock said, watching as she gripped the paper even tighter in her hands.

"No. I never saw his face on a news network, I barely watched them," Maravilla sighed, looking down at the photo again, the Admiral's neutral face looking back up at her. "It feels like a dream…what I see. No…what I remember."

"Aminia have there been any breakthrough in locating the Admiral?" James asked, smiling gently at Aminia as she walked into the room, a Data PADD held tightly in her hands, icy almost blue eyes stared at the nine people in the room.

"Nothing. Starfleet has no clue as to where he has disappeared to, only that was granted leave just after the _Enterprise _received the mission," Aminia hissed, her now grey wings hanging limp from her body. "If you ask me that just makes this whole situation even more suspicious."

"But why would he do this? It says in his files that he is a very loyal officer," Ensign Bare asked, looking though his PADD again. Aminia glared at him before walking towards Maravilla's side before freezing in her tracks. Her eyes locked on the picture her friend had in her hands as she paled, all her blood seeming to disappear.

"Wh…what are you doing with _his _picture," Aminia breathed, her whole body trembling, eyes completely blank.

"What are you talking about Aminia? That's Admiral Surge, why wouldn't we have his picture," Jim asked, rising to his feet and pushing her into his chair before she could fall to the floor. Maravilla turned back to the picture eyes widening as she screamed, throwing the picture as far away from herself as she could, finally recognizing the face that was staring back at her.

"Maravilla? Aminia? What is it?" Pike asked, rushing to their side, placing a comforting hand on their shoulders as they continued to tremble. Tears falling form either of their eyes as the looked at the fallen picture.

"Tamesis," they both whispered, voices shaking at the name. Jim paled, his whole body shaking uncontrollably as he looked towards the picture, eyes blank. James and Pike's eyes widened as they recognized the name.

"It can't be…he was dead," Pike said, sinking into an empty chair, hands pressed over his eyes. "We saw the evidence."

"That doesn't stop anyone, Chris, you should know that," James said, shoving his emotions to the side there were more important things to deal with. "The evidence didn't stop the Kodos from my timeline from coming back. You can't trust anything anymore."

"Admiral, Captain, who is Tamesis?" Ensign Shurvinton asked, shocked at the reaction the one name could have on her Captain and her friend Maravilla.

"Tamesis was Kodos' right hand man. He was responsible for catching the children on the black list and dragging them back to the colony," Penny's emotionless voice came from the doorway, Jade and Artic sat at her feet, whimpering at their mistress' tone. Maravilla look up, running to her side and pulling her close as tears fell from their eyes. McCoy stood in the doorway frozen, how could an Admiral be one of Kodos' men? "It was because of him that the children were caught. He was known as Tamesis the Slayer; he was the head of the military and opened fire on the four thousand innocents in the town as well as tracking down and brutally murdering the others." The two paled, imagining children killed by the man they had served under. "It was thanks to that man that we were almost killed."

"How can you be certain it is the same man?" Spock asked, pulling Jim into his arms, trying to calm him.

"He killed my brother. I can never forget that bastards face. Besides he didn't just kill his victims," Aminia hissed, silver eyes narrowed as the trembling stopped, her hands glowing an angry red.

"What do you mean? What else could he do that is worse?" Bare asked shuttering as Pike, T'Pock and James glared at him. Maravilla and Jim shuttered, remembering what the man had done to them. Penny stood silently, arms wrapped tightly around Maravilla's waist, wishing that this was all just a nightmare. That Kodos was still _dead_ and out of their lives.

"Rape, Ensign Bare," T'Pock stated, "General Tamesis did not just wish to break his victims bodies but their souls as well. He would not kill them until then."

"Damnit! How did that man become an Admiral then? Shouldn't his background been thoroughly researched!" McCoy yelled, his silence broken as he watched the woman he loved cry into her sister/daughter/cousin's arms, both of them keeping the other afloat. _Just as the probably did twenty years ago_, McCoy thought, eyes shinning slightly.

"I don't know but I do know this, once Starfleet gets the information we will catch the bastard," Pike said, determined to catch the man who hurt his family.

"Not if I don't kill him first," Jim growled, eyes hard as he paced though the room, hands clenched into fists before he rounded on the wall and punched it. _I can't believe I believe I let that get to me! I'm the Captain I should be able to handle this, _Jim thought frustrated at himself as he punched the wall again, letting his emotions out.

"You have to get in line," Aminia hissed, silver eyes glaring holes into the picture. _Where have you have disappeared to_, she wondered, relaxing her body, the red orbs surrounding her hand slowly disappearing.

"At least we know why we were given this mission now," Kallista said exhaustedly, slumped over the table, eyes barely open. _That also explains why he tried to get Jim expelled or killed while we were all at the Academy. It was a risk to have one of the witnesses to what he had done so close to him,_ Kallista thought, eyes fluttering shut only to be forced open once again. _At least he didn't know about Maravilla._

"I will contact Starfleet headquarters immediately to inform them on the information we have gathered," T'Pock said, rising to his feet, his bondmate following him.

"I'm coming with you two. They might trust my word more then your own," Pike said, standing up and headed towards the door, hugging his girls tightly as he passed them. McCoy looked at the nine weary faced and remembered why he had followed Penny to the conference.

"You are also all ordered to rest and get some sleep. You all look like death rolled over and I cannot have you all setting sick on me. I have enough to deal with," McCoy stated, glaring at Jim, Maravilla and Penny as they opened their mouths to argue. "I mean it, you three are about to collapse where you stand." _Now I know they are all related, _McCoy thought, watching as the three Kirk's glared at him.

"The Doctor is correct, Jim, you require rest," Spock agreed, turning to face Jim as T'Pock, Pike and James discreetly left the room.

"I'm fine, my body is capable of surviving off no sleep," Jim growled, glaring at his Chief Medical Doctor and friend.

"No you're not Jim. You body might be able to handle it for a few days but not a week! You have to sleep," McCoy growled back, glaring at his best friend, eyes filled with worry for his friend's health.

"I will make certain that he does rest, Doctor," Spock agreed, nodding his head towards the Doctor. McCoy smiled grimly at Spock before turning to Aminia, Maravilla, Penny, and the three security officers. Kallista nodded at him before stumbling out of the room, headed in the direction of sickbay. Ensign Bare and Shurvington nodded to the doctor before leaving for their shift of guarding Kodos.

"I'm not even going to try and argue my way out of this one Leonard," Maravilla said, smiling sadly arms wrapped around the now quiet Penny, their puppies surrounding them, offering what little comfort they could.

"Good at least one of you has some common sense," McCoy grumbled, glaring at his friend. Jim glared back at his friend before following Spock out of the conference room, Rebel running at them, watching as Jim's shoulder's slumped as the exhaustion finally caught up with him. _Take good care of him Spock, _McCoy thought, his eyes following the two before they disappeared around the corner.

"I will retire to my rooms, goodnight Doctor McCoy, Maravilla, Penny," Aminia said, hugging her two friends before heading towards her room, leaving the three alone. _I know I will be unable to sleep…but what Doctor McCoy is not aware of will not hurt me. _

_I should leave the two alone but…I cant be parted from Ma right now…not after what we just learned, _Penny thought, her body still shacking slightly, tears flowing form her eyes as he hugged Maravilla even tighter, refusing to let go. She may be an adult but she still needed her Ma, no matter how old she got.

Maravilla straightened up, gently stroking Penny's blond hair, humming softly as she felt Penny's trembling subside. "I got you Penny, you're safe now. I will _never_ let anyone hurt you," Maravilla whispered, smiling slightly at McCoy.

_She would make a great mother someday, _McCoy realized, watching as she successfully calmed Penny down until she was falling asleep in her arms. "Do you need any help getting her to your room?" McCoy asked, watching as Penny's body relaxed further, not yet asleep but not fully awake.

"No, thanks for the offer but I think we can manage," Maravilla said, wrapping her arms around Penny's waist. "Goodnight Leonard, and thanks." She whispered before disappearing down the hallway, leaving McCoy to stare after her.

"Goodnight, Maravilla," McCoy whispered, watching as his love disappeared before heading to his own quarters.

* * *

"Spock I am fine! I don't need to sleep," Jim argued, glaring up at the half-Vulcan as he tried to jerk his arm out of Spock hold, with little success. They continued to travel though the corridor, the crew smiling slightly at their Captain, wishing they could do more.

"You are not fine," Spock stated, his grip tightening slightly on Jim's arm, pulling him though the door. "You are angry, worried and frustrated. You require rest and if you do not I will get McCoy to administrate a sedative."

"You wouldn't," Jim said, eyes narrowed, arms crossed over his chest.

"Vulcans do not lie," Spock reminded Jim, pushing him towards the bed. Jim sat on the edge of the bed, hands clenched in fists. "You need to relax, T'hy'la, there is nothing more that you can accomplish. We are now aware of the Admirals true nature as is Starfleet. He will not hurt you again."

"I can't relax, that bastard is out there _looking_ for us, the children of Tarsus! It doesn't matter if Starfleet is aware of who he is, he is out there Spock. Out there looking for us. Waiting for us! This could all be a trap for all we know," Jim yelled, pushing past Spock to pace though the room. "I shouldn't have let you get involved with me. I knew that Kodos wasn't dead. That he was out there somewhere just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike."

Spock rose, going around the wrap Jim in a tight embrace. His mind a whirlwind of activity. He would _not_ allow Jim to leave him. If Jim left him they he would be open to attack without Spock there to guard him.

"You should leave, I don't want you to get hurt," Jim whispered, burying his face in Spock's shoulder, tears coming to his eyes but refusing to be shed before he pushed Spock away, eyes hard. "It's better for everyone. I'm not perfect for you Spock. I'm _broken, _damaged goods. You could get killed being with me. You have to see the logic in that!"

"No there is no logic in me leaving you," Spock growled, eyes burning as he grabbed Jim's shoulders. "You are _mine_! I will not let you go T'hy'la. You belong to me. I will not let you go; Kodos cannot take you from me. No one can, not even yourself."

"Spock, I won't let you get hurt. This is _my _battle not yours," Jim stated, voice and eyes never wavering. He would not let Spock get caught in this mess…even if it meant losing him. Having a Spock alive that hated him was better then having a Spock dead because he was selfish.

"It is _our _battle T'hy'la, you need not face it alone," Spock stated, eyes boring holes into Jim, leaving no doubt that he would disobey Jim and remain by his side. Even if his life was in danger.

"I don't want to see you killed Spock. Kodos…Tamesis…they are more dangerous then you can eve imagine," Jim said, blue eyes pleading with Spock to leave. To save himself and let Jim go…let him face what was coming alone as he has always done before. "You have to see the logic in leave me behind! Nothing good will come from remaining with me!"

"That is where you are wrong, Jim," Spock stated, pulling Jim into a searing kiss, letting all his love, frustration and worry pour into that kiss. Jim melted against Spock, knowing that this was one no-win scenario that he could never win. Spock pulled away, leveling Jim with a glare. "You are the most important person in my life. You are T'hy'la. I will not always you to face this new danger alone."

"Damn it, Spock," Jim mumbled, burying his head in Spock's chest, the earlier emotions of dread and terror seeping out of him the longer he remained in his loves arms. "Why do you choose to disobey me now? When I want to protect you?"

"You are in need of protection more then I. Only the crew is aware of the change in our relationship. Kodos and Tamesis are after you," Spock growled, arms pulling Jim tighter against his body. Acting as if that alone could protect his bondmate, could shield him from the evil of his past. "Facing them alone would be illogical. You have a loyal crew behind you willing to help you. Do not go at this alone."

"I…I don't want you to leave Spock," Jim admitted, arms wrapping around Spock's waist.

"I will not leave you," Spock promised, pushing away slightly to look into Jim's eyes before pulling him towards the bedroom. "Now you must rest. The Doctor will no doubt come to ascertain your situation. It is in your best interest to achieve some rest." Spock gently pushed Jim onto the bed, pulling the covers over the both.

"I know…thanks for staying with me Spock. Don't know what I would do without you," Jim muttered, eyes drifting close as he shifted closer to Spock, his head resting on the Vulcan's chest.

"It is I who should be thanking you," Spock whispered, running his hand though Jim's golden hair. Jim smiled, snuggling closer before he gave himself up to sleep, knowing he would have no nightmares tonight as long as he was in Spock's arms. Kodos was locked up in Sickbay under constant watch and Tamesis would be caught soon enough. Spock pulled the now sleeping Jim closer before allowing himself to fall asleep, content with the fact that Jim was safe and finally resting.

* * *

"No morning," Penny muttered, pulling her pillows over he head, determined to ignore the soft winning as he reached out, brushing the fuzzy ball away from her side and burrowing herself deeper into the covers but the fuzz ball followed her. "Go 'way."

Artic and Jade shared a look before Jade forced her way under the covers, her wet pink tongue slobbering all over Penny's face. Penny yelped, pushing Jade away before looking around the dark room with baited breath, hoping she had not awaken Maravilla. She breathed a sigh of relieve as she saw Maravilla, face buried in the pillows, her arm lightly wrapped around Penny's waist, Midnight curled up on top of the pillow.

"She disserves more sleep," Penny muttered, smiling brightly as she slid from the bed, careful not to joust Maravilla. Penny glanced at the clock, not surprised to see that it was only 0300. None of them ever slept more then a few hours at a time. Knowing all to well what could happen if they were caught unaware

Artic and Jade barked lightly, pulling on Penny's white night gown, dragged her towards the door. Midnight lifted her head, looking to see what all the commotion was about before going back to sleep when she saw that it was only Penny, Artic and Jade.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," Penny whispered trying to shush the two as they slowly exited the room. Penny smiled as she looked around, looked at the ship that Jim commanded. The halls were completely empty as she walked through them, her hand lightly running across the walls as she walked, letting her feet lead her as she started singing softly, careful not to awaken any of the crew.

_Children of tarsus_

_Children of Tarsus_

_The world is out of their hands_

_But they will fight until the end_

_Children of Tarsus_

_Children of Tarsus_

_Don't follow Kodos' command_

_They will fight and they will win_

Penny smiled slightly as she entered the observation room, eyes shadowing as she looked down at the planet that had cost her so much. Her parents but also so much more. So many lives were lost down there. Tears came unbidden to her eyes as she continued to sing what was in her heart, letting the emotions that were threatening to chock her out.

_When death arrives_

_Hope is all_

_The children of Tarsus_

_Will hold onto_

_And they will survive_

Penny chocked out, moving forward to rest her hand against the window, tears continuously falling as she remembered all the faces of the children. How they had held onto hope for the longest time knowing that they had to survive…somehow.

_Their dreams are lost_

_Innocence and love_

_Have disappeared from _

_Planet of Tarsus_

_Most lives are lost_

_The reaper has arrived_

_Death is their brand new Kingdom_

Artic and Jade moved closer, wrapping around her legs as she feel to the floor, the images of the children following her. She bashed her head against the metal, angry that so many had to die while she, just a baby at the time had lived.

So caught up in her own song and sorrow she did not hear the observation room door open, a woman with long blond hair held up in an elaborate style in a red security uniform stepping in a PADD held tightening in her hands, blue eyes studying the data on it before freezing as she heard the song being whispered to the empty room. Spotting Penny the red shirt ducked into the corner, letting the shadows hide her from view.

_Children of Tarsus_

_Children of Tarsus_

_The world is out of their hands_

_But they will fight until the end_

_Children of Tarsus_

_Children of Tarsus_

_Don't follow Kodos' command_

_They will fight and they will live_

_So she is one of them. One of the children who had gotten away, _the red shirt thought, smirking as she looked down at the phaser attached to her hip before looking back up at the broken girl. This wasn't part of the plan she had to save Kodos but she could always improvise until Tamesis got here.

_Survival goes on_

_Deep in the night_

_Time to kill_

_Take up your arms_

_They can't hide from the _

_Horrible Kodos_

_Until their final _

_Death they will fight (They will fight…)_

Penny jumped to her feet, eyes blazing as she ran out of the room, death and the faces of those long since gone following her. She had to see Kodos again…had to show him all the children he had mercilessly killed just to save himself. _We survived but death is still with us. Just waiting for us to be too slow_, Penny thought, quickening her pace.

_Damn it where is that girl going!_ The red shirt thought, running after the girl and her puppies, still by her side even as she ran. The woman recognized Penny's path and smiled as she took a short cut, nothing and no one could ruin this for her. Not even the famous JT could save her now.

_They realize _

_That time is short_

_A massacre has_

_Fallen to Tarsus_

_They were so brave_

_And they survived_

_Against the _

_Murders of that planet_

Penny gasped, the song still spilling from her lips as she dashed into the turbo lift, taking one last look at the stars before the doors closed, Artic and Jade laying exhausted besides her. _I can't be weak. If Tarsus taught me anything it's that time is short! We can't live with any regrets, _Penny thought wildly, her mind going back to Maravilla sleeping peacefully in her bed.

_Children of Tarsus_

_Children of Tarsus_

_The world was out of our hands_

_But they did fight until the end_

_Children of Tarsus_

_Children of Tarsus_

_Didn't follow Kodos' command_

_We have fought and we have lived_

Penny finished, slowing down as she neared Sickbay, her breath coming out quickly as she fought to regain the breath she had lost in running here. Her hazel eyes darted around the hallway as the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Someone else was here…and they were watching her. "Hello?" she called, taking a hesitant step forward.

The halls were silent, nothing making a sound before a soft, sweet whispered started up calling out to Penny. Penny took a step forwards towards the voice, running ides of who it could be though her head. It had to be someone from the crew who she had met but who?

_**Come little Penny**_

_**I'll take thee away, into a land of Enchantment**_

_**Come little Peny**_

_**The time's come to play**_

_**Here in my garden of Magic**_

Penny frowned, moving forwards. Is could be Uhura or Chapel she thought, unconsciously moving past her puppies, both growling at the shadows, trying to defend their mistress.

"Hello Penny, it's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face," the woman said, stepping out of the shadows, a phaser pointed at Penny's heart. Penny pales, the girl looked so much like Kodos.

"No…you cant be? Who are you?" Penny stuttered, taking a step back, her hands held in front of her as the puppies moved to attack the woman only to be kicked away.

"My name is Lenore Kodos and you are my key to saving me father," Lenore said a twisted smile on her face as she squeezed the trigger, stunning Penny. Penny's eyes widened as she fell towards the ground. _Mama…help me, _Penny cried mentally, her last plea going unanswered as Lenore stepped forwards an evil smirk down at the child right before her vision went black.

**T'Slash: **Damn that took two weeks to write! But I finally finished it! I hope you all enjoyed the killed song that I just had to add to this. Well I don't know when I will be able to update this again, I got a chemistry and biology test in a week so I will be busy with that but I will try and come up with an idea for the next chapter soon! Well I hope you all enjoyed it! Please remember to review!


	9. Chase to The End

**T'Slash: **Sorry for the long wait with updates, it's been over a month and I cannot believe it! I have been swamped with one test after another in Chemistry and Biology and then all the stress of having to pick a major by my sister and family and other people but there is good news. I have finally sat down and planned the rest of this story so no more winging it! I don't know how soon I will be able to update to do Chemistry and Biology but I will try my best to update as fast as I can but you all will have to review and tell me if it's good, because right now I don't know. Also I just had a chemistry test Monday and more bio…so might be another long wait people, I apologize ahead of time.

**Disclaimer: **Me no own and never will expect for Kallista, Maravilla, Penny and a few others.

I think I said all I needed to in the beginning just I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks to those people who reviewed and favored this story! You are all just awesome! Also if you don't like my OCs…don't read this. This chapter also has a little more action and not that much romance or Spirk…more of everyone so you have been warned.

**Return to Tarsus IV**

_Chapter 8: Chase to the End_

_Gods fucking damn it! _Penny thought, cursing as she slowly became aware of her surroundings, her eyes slowly opening to take in the room. There wasn't much just the steel walls and a few chairs, the girl who had shot her was no where to be seen. _I have to escape…I have to warn Jim! _Penny thought, as she tried to stand unsuccessfully, her arms tied tightly to the chair with old fashioned rope and her legs tied together before locking to the back legs. "Why is it that the good old items never go out of style," Penny asked aloud, pulling at her bonds, her wrists rubbing raw.

"Come on," Penny whispered, scrunching her hand up, eyes narrowed as she continued to pull at the bonds holding her wrists to the chair. _Kodos' daughter is here…and what did she mean when she said I was her bargaining chip, _Penny wondered, pausing in her escape eyes scrunched up as she thought back to what the psychotic bitch had said. _No I can't let that distract me I have to escape and warn everyone! _Penny shook her head, redoubling her efforts, ignoring the blood as it dripped down her wrists, the rope digging deeper into her skin the harder she tried to escape.

"It's just a little sting…you've had worse," Penny hissed as the rope dug in deeper, trying desperately to ignore her pain. "You are the sister/cousin of James T. Kirk and the daughter of Maravilla Kirk….you can survive this."

"I see I was right to take you with me," a sinister voice stated from the doorway. Penny snapped her head up, glaring at the smirking blond. "You see I am going to free my father. He did nothing wrong, he saved so many people but no one can accept that. They all think he was a cold blooded murder."

"He was," Penny spat, eyes narrowed. "He will always be a murder. He killed four _thousand_ innocent people! He _killed_ my parents! _Raped_ my only family left and almost killed me! He isn't good at all he is a cold blooded murder who disserves to fucking die for his crimes!"

"You will not speak about my father like that," Lenore yelled, stepping forwards and smacking Penny across the face. "My Father did everything he could to save people! You only believe that he is a killer because you were unworthy to survive, because people close to you were killed, your parents for example. The scientists were the ones who created the fungus that destroyed the plants! The famine was their fault!"

"NO! They were trying to save the colony! My own Father we trying to fix it! To kill the fungus it wasn't created by the scientists!" Penny screamed, ignoring the dark red mark on her face as she continued to glare up at the daughter of the man who cost her everything. "Thanks to your, _Father_," she spat the word, "I never got to know my parents I was still a baby when they were _killed_! The only memory I have of them is when they were killed down there! On the planet we are still orbiting! He took everything for me! He _disserves_ to die!"

Lenore stood before Penny, enraged grabbing her phaser, ready to kill the girl in front of her. How dare this brat say those things about her Father, he was nothing but perfect. He had done everything he could to save those people! He may have killed some but this girl did not have the right to blame him for separating her family! She raised the phaser, set to kill, when a hand came down and moved the phaser from its path.

"Lenore, do not be so rash, we need her. She is JT's sister. If you kill her now then we will lose the advantage, don't let your anger control you," Surge/Tamesis ordered, glaring down at the woman. Lenore glared up at her father's oldest friend before lowering the weapon.

"She had no right to say those lies about my father. He is a hero just as George Kirk was," Lenore stated, staring up at Tamesis, knuckles white as she fought against her urge to kill the girl where she sat.

"Your father is nothing like George Kirk! He saved eight hundred lives at the sacrifice of his own life. Kodos killed four thousand people and lived to _rape_ another _child_. George Kirk is a hero, a saint your father is a monster. A d_evil!_" Penny hissed, a smug smile spreading across her face as she watched Lenore growl in rage and attempt to pounce on her only to be held back by Tamesis.

"Ignore her Lenore. You are stronger then this," Tamesis stated, keeping a strong grip on her shoulders before turning to Penny. "You should watch your tongue child. You don't understand what you are saying."

"Oh I understand perfectly, Admiral or should I say Tamesis, Jim and the crew are aware of whom you are as is Starfleet. It will only be a matter of time before you are caught. I know what you have done…you killed Aminia's brother! You should be tied to a stake along with Kodos and burned for all you have done. For all the lives you have destroyed!" Penny yelled, glaring up at the man who had hurt her friends. "You will pay."

"I thought I remembered you," Tamesis said, walking closer to Penny, a lustful look in his eyes. "You were so young back then, just a baby but JT and Miracle protected you…kept protecting you even when they were broken, they wouldn't let anyone touch you. No one is here to stop me now; I could easily take you right now and break you."

"Touch me and you will die," Penny hissed, glaring heatedly at the man who had done so much damage…the man who was responsible for almost killing her remaining family. "The _Captain_ and my _Mother_ will come for me and if you even dare touch me they will make sure you will die a painful death. A very slow and _painful_ death."

"Your mother is dead."

"My birth mother may be dead thanks to you but I have another mother. The woman, no girl, who raised me after living though hell! The one who should have been my cousin, no my sister! She stepped up and raised me like she knew my mother would have wanted me to be raised. She protected me; she is my _mother _just as you are a _monster_!" Penny screamed, tears of anger and frustration falling rapidly down her face as her bloody hands clenched into fists, blue eyes remaining locked on his own even through her tears.

Tamesis reached out, holding her face in a vice grip. "You will regret saying that girl," Tamesis growled, glaring down at the Penny as she returned the glare. "You will help us or you will watch as your entire family dies."

Penny's eyes widened as she fought against Tamesis harder then before. She wouldn't let him hurt her family. She couldn't lose them…not after everything else. "Never," Penny stated, voice never wavering. "I will never help you. Hurt me all you want but you will never reach my family."

"You will regret saying that little one," Tamesis stated, a sick grin spreading across his face as he stepped closer to Penny, their faces inches apart. "You are our bargaining chip. They won't be able to stop us. Lenore, grab the phaser its time to free our leader, Kodos."

_Bloody hell! _Penny cursed eyes wide as she saw Lenore smile before stunning her once again, the world going black for the second time that day. _Please stop them Jim, Mommy…don't let him win again!_ She thought before the world was lost to her.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Ugmm…Penny," Maravilla sighed, her eyes remaining closed as she pulled the warm body closer, the fur tickling her nose. _Wait a second…Penny doesn't have fur, _Maravilla thought, her eyes shooting open as she jumped up, eyes landing on Midnight. She quickly scanned the room, noticing that Penny, Jade and Artic were gone. "No…she wouldn't."

Maravilla jumped to her feet racing out the door, running to James room. The door's slide open as she overrode the code and entered the room. She didn't even pause as she saw Spock lying next to Jim, instead she jumped on him, shaking him awake, tears in her eyes as she thought about her daughter, because that was what Penny was to her, gone.

"Jim wake up! Penny is in trouble!" she yelled, the tears falling form her face as she continued to shake Jim. "She wasn't in the room when I woke up! Something had to happen to her!"

"Are you sure?" Jim asked, instantly waking up, his arms wrapping around his distressed sister, pulling her close, trying to comfort her. Jim shared a look with Spock who had awoken the minute Maravilla pounced onto the bed. "Maybe she just got up and went looking around the ship."

"Damn it Jim! I'm her Mom! I know when something has happened to her!"

"Illogical. Cadet Penelopy was not born to you but your Aunt Grace. She cannot be your daughter nor you her mother," Spock stated, standing besides the bed, arms folded behind his back and he looked on the scene before him, Jim desperately trying to stop his sisters tears as Midnight and Rebel sat at the edge of the bed, ears back as they looked upon their owners.

"I. Am. Her. Mother," she growled, turning to glare at Spock. Her brother's soul mate or not she would kill him if he ever said that Penny wasn't her daughter again. She had raised Penny, had been the only motherly figure in her life since that day. "She might have been born as my sister/cousin but she is my daughter! I raised her and love her as a mother would a daughter."

"Are you sure she didn't just go on a walk," Jim asked, trying to get her attention away from Spock. Knowing all to well what she could do when someone claimed that Penny wasn't hers…he didn't want to lose Spock because of his sister.

"She would have told me or been back by now! Her side of the bed was cold, she's been gone for to long," Maravilla stated, jumping to her feet, pacing the room. "The one day that I just so happen to sleep! If I had gotten up earlier or never gone to sleep then maybe she would be okay!"

"We are not even aware if Cadet Penelopy is missing as of yet. It would be the right course of action would be to track her movements," Spock suggested helpfully, keeping his face carefully neutral as he continued to watch the siblings.

"That's…actually a good idea," Maravilla said, eyes wide as she berated herself up for not thinking about it earlier. Instead of looking for Penny she had freaked…maybe Vulcans had the right idea about how emotion humans were after all.

"Of course! Spock came up with it," Jim laughed, shooting Spock a thankful look before getting out of bed. Looking like a man who had gotten at least eight hours of sleep instead of three.

Spock looked towards the man he loved, how is it that Jim could survive of so little sleep? Humans required at least eight hours of sleep a night in order to function fully and yet Jim survived on five to eight hours a week.

"Still not forgiving him you know," Maravilla said as she held her nose up in the air and exited the room, Midnight following after her. "And I expect you at the observation deck in ten minutes! If you're not there then there will be hell to pay!"

Jim smiled, shaking his head as he pulled on his command gold, before turning to Spock. "Don't worry about Maravilla she just worries about Penny a little too much. Sometimes I wonder how she left her on Earth when she got assigned to the ship," Jim whispered, his smile turning sad as he looked towards the door, Rebel rubbing up against him, whimpering slightly.

"You are the elder one, correct?" Spock asked as he walked in step with Jim towards the turbo lift. Jim nodded, reaching out to gently brush his fingers over Spock's. "How is it that she can give you orders? You are the elder one therefor you should be the one in charge, should you not?"

"It…complicated. I am the older one and when…when we were here…I was the leader. The one who gave up his food for others, the one who protected everyone even Maravilla and Penny…but I had no time to just focus on one person. I had to focus on the group as a whole and became their protector. Maravilla was the one caring for the children, especially Penny. Most of the children were young…they had lost their parents…their only family so they looked up to her as a mother figure, some of them still contact her today," Jim explained, a sad smile spreading across his lips as his eyes filled with a warmth. "The thing is I might be older but she is the mother, became a mother way before her time. When it comes to Penny nothing else matters."

"I see," Spock replied, rethinking the image he had of his officer once again. So much pain and compassion even after everything that had happened, she is truly one of a kind.

"No you don't," Jim said, looking over at Spock. "It's nothing that can be explained in words…you have to experience it yourself. I could explain what happened down there to everyone but they wouldn't know the feeling…it's something you have to experience for yourself. Some days I think it's a miracle we lived this long."

"There was a reason you lived, Jim. You have a crew behind you now, we will protect you," Spock said, reaching out to his T'hy'la once more before the doors opened. Jim smiled slightly up at him, the sadness disappearing for a second before they continued their way towards the Observation deck.

"Jim…why are we meeting the Lieutenant at the observation deck," Spock asked after several seconds.

"If Penny went anywhere after waking up it would have been here. We…all the children of Tarsus come to look at the stars if we cannot sleep…they give us comfort you could say. Mara and myself have come up here so many times during the last five years, its safe to assume that Penny did as well."

Spock thought about to ask why the stars would comfort them, how many times had they sat in the room and just watched them during their sleepless nights. But most of all we wondered how no one in the crew had noticed. How could they have been so blind to their Captains patterns…to his lack of sleep.

"Just on time for once," Maravilla's voice washed over them as the door slid open. Maravilla stood in the center of the room, the lights off as she stared out the window, looking down at the planet they were circling.

Jim sighed glanced around the room, hoping to see Penny hiding in a corner or something but turning up empty handed. "She's not here then," Jim asked, knowing this would be eating his sister up.

"No…but she was."

"Explain, Lieutenant," Spock stated, glancing at her as he eyes never drifted from the planet below them, her arms coming up to wrap around herself, Midnight pressed tightly against her legs.

"Call it Mother's instinct, Mr. Spock," she responded, shifting her eyes to look at him briefly before turning back to the planet.

"You hacked into the mainframe didn't you?" Jim asked, smirking as he watched a self satisfied smile spreading across her lips.

"Maybe."

"Then you know where she went next…don't you," Jim asked, arms folded across his chest, as he watched his sister turn to him, eyes blank.

"Yes…but she wasn't alone," Maravilla whispered, eyes flashing with fear at what she had watched.

"What do you mean? Was Bones with her? Or Chekov? Sulu? Kallista? Michael? Rand?" Jim asked, thinking of all the possible people that Penny would talk to.

"No…this person purposely remained in the shadows, watching her. They also followed her out," Maravilla turned to face Jim, "and Jim…I didn't recognize her…I have never seen this crewmember before."

"You believe that Cadet Penelopy was captured?" Spock asked, fear gripping at him. Was it possible someone had snuck aboard the _Enterprise_?

"I…I don't know. I fear she did…but…I don't know," Maravilla whispered, chocking on tears as they started to fall.

"Mara calm down…where was she heading. You aren't going to help her by breaking down now," Jim whispered, pulling Maravilla into a tight hug, her hands gripping his shirt and holding it tight, in a death like grip.

"Sickbay…she was headed to Sickbay," Maravilla chocked, trying to pull herself together.

Jim exchanged a worried look with Spock before turning back to his sister. Only one person was in sickbay that Penny would go to see. It took Maravilla a few more minutes to pull herself together before the three of them headed towards Sickbay, keeping their eyes open for any sign for Penny all the wile fearing, in Jim and Maravilla's case, what the mysterious crewmember did, and why they were following Penny.

Midnight and Rebel started barking halfway to Sickbay before bolting down the hallway, ignoring the calls of their masters. Jim and Maravilla ran after them, Spock following right behind them. They froze when they rounded the corner for there sat Artic and Jade, both laying by a small puddle of blood. Midnight and Rebel nuzzled them, trying to ascertain if they were hurt in their own way.

"Jim," Maravilla gasped, the color draining form her face as she looked down at the small puddle of blood, already knowing that it would belong to Penny. Artic and Jade wouldn't be lying by it if it wasn't.

"I know," Jim chocked, looking down at the red stain before he turned to Spock, his eyes hard, hands tightening into fists. "Alert the Crew to the danger."

"Yes sir," Spock replied, headed towards the nearby wall unit, alerting the Lieutenant manning Communications to send out a ship wide announcement to there being an imposter on board…and possibly a murder, before turning back to the siblings. Watching as they pulled themselves together, eyes hardening. Spock knew instantly they would not stop until they caught the person who had taken Penny from them.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Lenore quietly snuck into Sickbay, knowing that time was of the essence. Soon JT or Miracle would notice that their precious little girl was missing. She could not, would not let them stop her. She would free her father and prove once and for all that he had down what was needed in order the save that colony.

"Miss, you shouldn't be here," Lieutenant Michael said from where he lay on his bio-bed, still trying to recover from the wounds he had gained while down on that planet. "Only Doctor McCoy and security are allowed in that area."

Lenore jumped, turning to look at the man who had spotted her, her eyes widening. _No…I didn't I shoot him down on Tarsus when he took my father. How is it that he is still alive, _she thought, hand kept behind her back as she turned, a flirty smile on her face as she made sure that the phaser was safe behind her. "Oh…I'm sorry I wasn't aware…I'm new here…" she trailed off, blushing slightly an innocent smile on her face.

"Oh I wondered why I hadn't seen you around before," Michael admitted, looking into her eyes, noticing the cool almost calculating look under the warmth. She had to be hiding something…but what.

"Yeah just got transferred here myself. I feel kinda nervous working under Captain Kirk. He did save Earth ad the Federation, its intimidating," Lenore said lightly, twisting her free hand in her outfit, appearing all the nervous newbie as she could.

"The Captain is a great man, I am sure he will make you feel right at home," Michael said, wincing as he shifted in his bed, pulling at the fresh skin of his severed arm.

"Oh I am so sorry! I didn't mean for you to move, you're hurt again," Lenore gasped, the phaser safely tucked into the small of her back as she raced over to his side. "I'm so sorry!"

"It not your fault," Michael said, waving away her concern. "I just pulled it, nothing to worry about."

"I'm so glad! It looks like it really hurts," she said synthetically, looking quickly around sickbay. "If…that is if you don't mind…how did you get such a serious wound?"

"In the line of duty where else," he laughed, trying to help the new girl relax.

"You have to be really strong in order to survive this and not let it get you down," Lenore flirted, her hand reaching out to gently glide over Michael's free arm. "Do…that is…"

"Sorry, he's taken," a deathly clam voice stated. Lenore turned seeing Kallista step closer to the bed, crimson eyes glaring at Lenore, daring her to touch her man again. Michael smiled up at Kallista, his free hand reaching out to grasp Kallista's, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Happily so," Michael's said, grinning as Kallista smiled, lightly pecking his lips before turning to the girl. "This is my girlfriend Kallista, Kallista this is….what did you say your name was?"

"My name…it…its Lenore," she stuttered slightly, glaring up at Kallista, pissed that her plan had been ruined. Lenore calculated her chances of stunning them and escaping when the door where he father was held opened and Dr. McCoy stepped out.

"What in blue blazes are you doing here? This area is off-limits! As for you two," McCoy said glaring at Kallista and Michael's. "You should be resting and you should be in your quarters!"

"Awe but Bones I am needed here!" Kallista wined, glaring over at Lenore who stood there frozen, hands clenched into fists. _What's her problem?_

"No your not! My medical team is more capable of handling this then you! Get out of here and rest! As for you, Lenore was it," he asked turning back to the girl. She nodded towards him, appearing frightened. "You know this area is off limits. We can't have you wandering about and wind up hurting more people then needed!"

"Why is this area off limits doctor?"

"We are holding that murderous bastards Kodos in the room. You know the one who killed four thousand people for no good reason other then he thought it was right," McCoy growled, turning his back on Lenore as he glared at the door of the man who almost caused his loves and best friend's death.

Lenore growled dropping her act as she reached for her phaser. Kallista cried out a warning to McCoy, jumping to her feet to try and do something to stop Lenore before she fell to the floor, her head smacking painfully against the ground. Michael looked up just before he was stunned.

McCoy turned around, eyes wide as he looked into the eyes of the man the whole federation was looking for, the ex Admiral Surge. Penny stood tearfully in front of him, blood smeared across her face and wrists, Surge keeping a strong grip on the back of her neck, not allowing her to move at all. Their eyes locked just before Lenore slammed him up against the wall.

"No one talks of my Father that way," she growled, eyes narrowed before she lifted a hypo up and stabbing him. She watched, pleased as he fell to the floor, eyes rolling back into his head before she kicked his body out of his way. "Why did you come, Tamesis? I was handling it fine on my own."

"You were running late, by now surely someone has noticed this one," he said, fingers digging deeper into her next, smirking as he heard her whimper in pain, "is missing. And you were outnumbered; they could have easily taken you out."

"Thank you, then Tamesis," Lenore said, smirking as she watched tears fall down Penny's face as she took in her friends fallen form before she overrode the door to her fathers prison, quickly killing the three guards inside.

"Lenore, my daughter. I knew you would come for me," Kodos said, smirking as he watched her come towards his side, freeing him from the bio-bed, before she passed him an unused phaser.

"Of course Father," Lenore answered, smiling brightly as he stood and exited the room. "We are still orbiting the planet now but we do not have much time left. JT and his little followers are sure to be on their way."

"I see, thank you for taking care of things while I was gone, Lenore," Kodos said, smirking as he looked towards his old friend. "Tamesis, it is good to see you again."

"You as well."

"I see that your cover was blown. Such a shame, we could have done so much but it is of no consequence. You have everything that we need," Kodos said before focusing on the girl in Tamesis' arms. "I see you brought us a bargaining chip as well." Kodos walked closer to Penny, his hand reaching out, stroking her face. "It is good to see your face again, Penelopy. I have missed you. I have thought about you a lot these last few days."

"Can't say the same to you," she snapped, glaring.

"You will grow to see this my way soon enough," Kodos said, smirking as he looked over her body bottom to top, as if judging a pound of meat. "You were so young back then…but now. You're all grown up."

"Grown up enough to know you are a murderous bastard and disserve to die for what you have done. You evil, you die," she repeated smugly. Kodos glared down at her, smacking her across the cheek.

"You will not speak to me in that way," Kodos said before nodded towards Tamesis and his daughter. Tamesis passed Penny over to Kodos, her arm held in a death grip as she was dragged from the room once again. "Once we leave this ship James and his sister will be more then willing to follow us to get their precious sister back. After they are dead nothing will be able to save the others. Let alone you, my dear Penny."

_Please…Mommy…Jim…save me, _Penny thought as she was gagged once again and dragged though the halls. Tamesis and Lenore were on either side of her, phasers held at the ready as the slowly made their way towards where she knew the transporter room was located. _Please…we can't let him win…we can't._

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Bones! Have you seen Penny!" Jim yelled, running into the room. He froze, stopping in his tracks, Maravilla running into his back as he looked around Sickbay, horrified. Kallista lay on the floor, a puddle of blue blood surrounding her; Michael lay slumped on the bed, hand reached out towards Kallista but falling short, and his banged stump bleeding once again. Jim looked over towards the door to Kodos' room.

"Leonard!" Maravilla screamed, running past Jim towards McCoy's fallen floor, tears falling form her eyes once again as she pulled McCoy into her arms, holding him close.

"Spock, get Nurse Chapel in here!" Jim yelled, rushing to his friend's side, trying to stop her bleeding all the while seeing another Andorian…that died because he could not save him. "Come on Kallista, you are stronger then this. Wake up already."

Nurse Chapel and her team ran into the room, quickly asserting the situation and moving into action. Chapel raced to her boss's side, tricorder out scanning him. Half the others raced to Kallista's side, shoving Jim out of the way, before lifting her onto a vacant bed, tearing her uniform off to assets the damage. The others circled Michael, immediately getting to work on stopping the bleeding.

"God damn those bastards," McCoy swore, eyes struggling open. Chapel smiled happily, disposing the used hypo before moving towards Kallista, ready to help with the situation. Maravilla made a noise of happiness, hugging McCoy tight before freezing, seeing the empty room where Kodos was supposed to be for the first time.

"Doctor McCoy, what has happened to Kodos?" Spock asked, standing off to the side, watching as the Medical Team rushed about.

"What?" McCoy turned around, looking though the door and cursing. The bed was empty of the prisoner. "It had to be that girl…Lenore I think she said her name was. She was in here before." McCoy paled.

"Before what?" Jim asked frantic at the though of that murder wandering around his ship.

"Sur-Tamesis he was here," McCoy said, dreading what he was going to have to say next. "But…he wasn't alone…he shot Kallista and Michael. But he had Penny in his hands. She was crying."

"NO!" Maravilla and Jim cried, anger taking over them both. Maravilla jumped to her feet, eyes dry and determined before she ran out the room. Hell bent on revenge. No one touched her daughter. No _one_ takes her daughter from her and gets away with it. Those three would _die_ if it was the last thing she did!

"Damn it!" Jim cursed, chasing after his sister. McCoy and Spock yelled at them to come back but they ignored them. Knowing that time was of the essence and every moment that Penny remained in their grasps was a second that they may hurt her…or worse.

"Jim? Maravilla? What is it?" Pike asked, rubbing his eyes as he watched Maravilla race past him, never once pausing.

"Kodos has Penny," Jim yelled as he continued on his way, the puppies following far behind him. Pike paled before running after Jim.

"How the hell did he escape?" Pike asked, quickly catching up to Jim.

"He had help. A girl named Lenore came into sickbay to free him and apparently _Tamesis_," Jim spat the name, "is here as well. He shot Kallista and Michael, they are in sickbay right now and Bones was knocked out. He saw Tamesis and he had Penny."

"What?"

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." Jim watched as Maravilla ran into the transporter room a phaser in her hand. Jim paused long enough to grab Pike and himself a phaser as well before barreling into the transporter room.

Kodos, Penny, and the unknown girl, Lenore, stood on the pads, while Su-Tamesis operated the transporter. Maravilla stood in front of him, her phaser level with his head. Kodos smirked as he pulled the gagged Penny closer to his body, tear marks on her cheeks.

"Jim and Maravilla, how good it is to see you again. You didn't visit me while I was locked up in Sickbay but as you can see another one did. She has been such…_pleasant_ company," Kodos said, smiling as he saw Maravilla's gaze snap towards him, giving Tamesis enough time to place in their quadrants.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her, you bastard," Maravilla hissed, eyes flashing dangerously. The transporter door sprang open, Aminia, McCoy and Spock running in, the puppies following inches behind them, pausing at the sight before them. Artic and Jade growled at the man holding their mistress.

"_Tamesis_," Aminia growled, eyes dark silver as she glared at the one who killed her brother.

"And the angel joins them along with a Vulcan and human. Tell me do they know the truth about you three. That you _begged_ me to touch you? That you _enjoyed_ every _moment_ that we had _together_," Kodos asked with a smile on his face. Waiting as Tamesis adjusted the transporter so that they could not follow after him immediately.

"Lies! You raped them! They never wanted that," McCoy snarled, glaring at the man who had hurt the woman he loved. "You are a sick bastard!"

"You are surrounded. You cannot escape, give up peacefully while you can," Spock stated, hands clenched into fists as he looked upon him.

"That is where you are wrong ," Kodos said, nodding towards Tamesis. Tamesis smiled as he watched Kodos, Penny and Lenore disappear down onto the planet below them. Maravilla screamed, running towards the spot that Penny just stood on, arm stretched out towards her. "If you ever want to see her again, meet me on Mr. Susrat in an hour's time. If you do not make it…"

"Damn you!" Aminia cursed, eyes flashing darker silver. She flew over everyone's head, hands wrapping around Tamesis throat glowing a sinister red. "Tamesis, I knew I would find you again. You took my brother from me and now helped the man who ordered my execution and those of my friend escape. You will not survive." Aminia tightened her grip, smirking as Tamesis screamed, blood bubbling out of his mouth before he fell limp in her hand. She tossed him to the side, smirking as she heard his bones break.

Maravilla raced to the controls, cursing as she tried to located where the three beamed down, fists slamming into the station. "No. No! _NO_! I will not let them win!"

Pike rushed towards the controls, catching Maravilla's hand and pulling her away from it, hugging her close as she continued to scream her frustrations. Spock took over the controls, quickly overriding Tamesis coding.

"Captain, I recommend waiting for backup to arrive before proceeding to beam down," Spock stated, moving to stand besides Jim.

"No we can't afford to waste any time," Jim said emotionlessly, walking onto the pad. Maravilla nodded, pulling out of Pike's arms to stand besides Jim. Pike smirked, moving to stand besides his daughter, Aminia joined him along with the puppies. "Spock, Bones you wait here for backup we will go oh ahead."

"Captain it is not wise to beam down alone. That is what Kodos wants," Spock said, moving towards Jim. "I will go in your place."

"No, I am going. I know Tarsus better then anyone. It's _illogical_ for me to remain on board when I am one of the only one who knows where Kodos is going."

"Then I am coming with you," Spock said, moving onto the pad. Jim smiled sadly up at him.

"You are going to be the death of me," McCoy grumbled before joining them on the pad. Maravilla nodded to McCoy, showing no sign of emotion, her mind completely focused on the mission. And the fact that shortly she would be back on the planet that had stolen so much. _Well it can't have Penny, never her, _Maravilla thought, determined.

"Energize," Jim ordered, the weightless feeling existing for seconds before he found himself on the planet. The ground hard under his feet, the forest inches ahead of him. Jim, Aminia, and Maravilla did not wait for the others as they took off running though the forest, the puppies running at their heels, Midnight and Artic near Maravilla while Rebel and Jade followed after Jim.

_I won't let him take Penny, _Jim thought quickening his pace, weaving in and out of the trees he had grown up playing in. Memories threatening to overwhelm him the longer he was on the planet. _Grace…Pierre…I wont let any harm come to your daughter._

Maravilla faltered slight, eyes wide. The snow beneath her feet flinging in all directions as she ran faster and faster. The cold air choking her, stealing the air from her lungs yet still she pushed herself to go faster. Faster or else it would end. All she has fought for. All she had protected and held sacred.

_I'm coming Penny, _Maravilla thought sadly. She would save her daughter no matter what the cost.

The group kept running, Bones, Pike and Spock barely keeping up with the three, the puppies keeping perfect pace with Maravilla and Jim, Aminia used her wings to fly faster, through he trees, the only way she could keep up with the two. They ran faster and faster, the snow and cold air nipping at their exposed skin but still they went faster. The sunlight got brighter as the trees started to thin out before they arrived at the cliffs edge…the same place where twenty years ago it had been their safe haven.

Kodos stood near the edge, his hand wrapped around Penny's front, a phaser held in his free hand, pointed towards the three. Lenore stood besides him, smiling as she pointed her weapon at Jim. Pike, Spock and McCoy finally caught up, panting as they trained their weapons at the two.

**T'Slash: **Damn it took a week but it was worth it! Much more emotional then I thought it would end up being! I wouldn't have finished it tonight if Terry hadn't yelled at me to do so! As I said earlier I got the rest of this story planned out and will start as soon as I find time! Well I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, only two more chapters left till the end. Well I think that's it but please remember to review and tell me what you thought and I will try and update sooner!


	10. Sweet Revenge

**T'Slash:** Me updating in the same month that I posted the last chapter! Unheard of for Tarsus, but its true. As some of you know, Songs of an is ending in probably two weeks and as I have been writing them both at the same time I wanted to finish them both at the same time as well. So expect the next chapter of this coming sometime next weekend…I have a biology test on Thursday so I won't be able to work on any of my stories after this. Damn biology. Also a chemistry test coming up the week after…and a book to finish reading and answering questions too…yup I am doomed.

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own Star Trek nor do I really want to…okay that's a huge lie.

Okay this is the second to last chapter people only one more chapter and the story I thought I would NEVER finish will be over. It's kind of bittersweet in. Also a heads up there is another OC joining the story soon…why cause I felt like it! Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Return to Tarsus IV**

_Chapter 9: Sweet Revenge_

"So nice of you all to join us but I see that you have brought others," Kodos said, his hand tightening around Penny, phaser pointed towards the rescue team still. "That was not part of our deal. You three were to come alone." Kodos smirked before turning his phaser so it rested roughly against her forehead. The hand slipping upward towards Penny's chest, painfully squeezing it, smiling as Penny cried out in pain.

"Let. Her. Go," Maravilla and Jim growled, taking a step forward, ignoring Lenore's phaser that was pointed at them, their eyes only on Penny. Penny's eyes were squeezed shut, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Ji-Captain you must step back. It is unsafe," Spock stated, grabbing Jim's arm and pulling him back, behind himself. He would not allow any harm to come towards his T'hy'la. He was aware of what that man was capable of; he would not allow Jim to die at his hands.

McCoy reached out and grabbed Maravilla, forcefully pushing her into the back of the group, towards the trees surrounding the group, the puppies sanding in front of the group, growling up at Kodos. Midnight broke off, turning to face her, brown eyes looking up at her.

"Stay back here. We outnumber them three to one they don't stand a chance," McCoy said, smiling sadly at his love before turning around, glaring up at the man who was holding Penny. _We better figure out something soon. I don't think the two of them could stand watching this happen to her. _

"Let go of me Spock. I have to stop him," Jim ordered, fighting vainly against Spock's superior strength. He had to save her, he made a promise. Nothing. _Nothing_ could hurt her. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her and he was unable to save her.

"We will save her, Jim," Spock reassured, "but not at the price of your life."

'Don't risk your life,' Penny mouthed to Jim, smiling sadly at him as Kodos' hands continued to roam her body, touching ever inch of her bare skin. Jim sighed, relaxing in Spock's grip, nodding to her. He would save her but he would do as she asked. She would not be able to survive seeing one of them killed or hurt once again.

_Damn Kodos! How are we going to get Penny free? Weapons are loaded on both sides, _James thought, analyzing the saturation, trying to determine the best course of action that would result in the least amount of deaths.

_We will find a way, _T'Pock assured him. Looking back on the seen, illogically wishing that he could have prevented what had happened. Stop the three from ever arriving on Tarsus, to protect them.

_Damn that Bastard, _Pike cursed, hands tightening around the phaser, eyes full of hate. How dare that man take away _his _daughter. She didn't belong to him and never would! He would rip Kodos to shreds as soon as Penny was safe. Then he would hold her and comfort her, letting her know he was always there for her and always would be. Promising her would protect her from all this…just as he had twenty years ago.

Aminia glared at the man who had ruined her life, hands glowing a bright silver, blue and red, sparks flying everywhere. She would kill the man for taking her…he had no right to touch her after all he had done.

Maravilla paled as she glanced around the place. Dead bodies were here…the blood of all those children, _her _children had been spilt here. Red, blue, silver, purple blood had fallen. Where children had fallen, never getting up again. Where so many had starved to death…where they were finally captured.

_This is the place….this is the place of my dreams, _Maravilla realized, tears clouding her vision. Dread, hope, fear, and love flew through her, a sad smile spreading across her face. She knew what she had to do. Knew that for Penny she was willing to make that sacrifice. Anything for her dear, beloved Penny. Maravilla looked up at Penny, making sure to lock her image in her mind before turning towards Jim, memorizing her face before bending down and gently petting Midnight. "I'm sorry we didn't have more time, girl. I love you. Please look after Leonard and Penny for me," Maravilla whispered, making sure no one could hear her.

Maravilla smiled as Midnight gently licked her hand, brown orbs full of pain. Knowing what her mistress was about to do. She stood straight, pushing her emotions aside as she walked towards Spock. _Chi-dad…please don't blame yourself. You were the father I never knew. The only father I ever had and was allowed to keep. I love you, _she thought as she passed Pike, smiling up at him, his eyes remaining locked on Kodos, a murderous glint in his eyes. _Please take care of Penny for me._

_ James…thank you for saving me…us. Thank you for always being there for me. I really did appreciate all your help you gave me, _Maravilla thought, a lone tear falling down her face. _T'Pock…Spock Prime…please watch out for them all. Protect your love from everything and never let him go. _

_ Leonard…I am sorry we didn't have more time. I…I do love you. I love you so much. I never thought that I could love someone like this. Please…forgive me for what I am about to do, _Maravilla thought, quickening her pace, rushing past McCoy, keeping her face hidden behind her hair so he would not see the tears.

_Aminia…you have always been there for us…you saved me even though it might cost your life. I am just returning the favor. Watch over them all and watch your temper, _Maravilla smiled slightly before stopping in front of Spock.

"Spock," she whispered, eyes glancing apprehensively towards Jim, making sure that he was otherwise occupied.

"What is it, Lieu-Maravilla," he asked, turning to look down at his loved sister. Her body was shaking, from the cold he surmised. Tear track on her cheeks and tears in her eyes.

"Take care of Jim for me. Make sure that he is never alone. Always be there to support him though anything." She smiled, tears slipping down her face. "You were a great boss, Spock. I am sure you and Jim will be very happy together. And if you will….make sure that they all know that I loved them. And…that it was my time."

Spock watched her, each word catching in her throat. It was almost as if she was trying to save goodbye…but what for?

Maravilla smiled up at Spock one last time; looking around at the people she considered her family before running. Her vision blurred as her legs continued to run past Jim, ignoring his cries out to her. Lenore shrieked with anger, firing her phaser off at Maravilla, hitting her in the leg but still she did not stop. She never slowed down, running faster and faster towards Kodos. _I love you Penny, _Maravilla thought, a sincere smile on her face as he ran into Kodos, pushing Penny away from the man before the two fell over the edge of the cliff.

She smiled as she felt the wind in her hair. She was flying…if only for a second and finally free of everything. Finally free but…even the freeness has to end as her body was pulled down towards the rocks below.

"MARVILLA/MOMMY!" the voices above her screamed as she fell, faster and faster ever second. She opened her eyes, seeing Kodos' falling just feet in front of her. Her smile grew, tears falling form her eyes at the agony of the screams, eyes opened as she saw the ground come closer and closer. "I'm sorry. I love you," she whispered just before she hit the ground with a sickening crunch.

"_Mommy!_" Penny screams, as she pushes herself to her feet, eyes wide in horror as she watched her mother fall to her death. No one could survive a fall like that, not even a Kirk. Penny fell to her knees; grief rendering her paralyzed, eyes gazed over, continuing to cry out for her mother.

"No! How dare she! It is all your fault!" Lenore yelled, turning to face Penny, phaser leveled to her heart. A twisted smile appeared on her face as she pulled the trigger.

"No!" Jim yelled, throwing himself in front of the phaser black, his arms wrapping protectively around Penny. Knowing that Maravilla would kill him if her sacrifice was in vain. _Oh, Mara…why…why did you have to do that, _Jim thought, tears that he refused to let fall clouding his vision as he held Penny tighter. The phaser fire ribbing though his back, close to his heart causing him to release an ear splitting scream.

"Jim/T'hy'la!" Pike, McCoy and Spock yelled out, running towards Jim. Pike watched in horror as the snow turned dark red. _No I can't lose another one of them. Not now, _Pike thought, placing himself in front of Jim as McCoy and Spock fell to his side.

_That wasn't supposed to happen! None of that was supposed to happen!_ James thought, frozen from where he watched the girl he thought of as his niece fall over the cliff with her enemy. Both plummeting towards their deaths. Jim's scream of pain brought him back to the resent as he and the puppies rushed towards Jim, his phaser trained at the woman who had caused it all to happen. Thanks to her Tarsus had taken another thing from Jim…and from Penny. As well as himself.

Aminia growled, her winds feathering out behind her as she fired her phaser, set to stun, at the bitch. _She_ had been the one to free Kodos. _She_ has been the one to take Penny. It was all her fault that one of her closest friends now lay dead at the bottom of that cliff. Maravilla was _dead_ because of her. But…she couldn't kill her…someone needed to pay for all the crimes committed on this planet…as he father couldn't she would be the one to take the blame.

Lenore crumbled to the ground, the phaser falling over the cliffs edge as her arm hung over the edger. Her body perfectly safe on the cliffs edge.

"McCoy to Enterprise! Beam us the hell out of here! Get medic in there, Jim was hit!" McCoy yelled frantically into his communicator as he tried vainly to stop the blood flow. Penny remained still, unaware of all that had gone on around her. Eyes still focused on the spot where Maravilla had fallen over the edge. _Maravilla,_ McCoy thought devastated, a single tear falling down his face before he pushed his emotions aside. She may be gone but Jim was still alive and needed him. There would be time to morn her death later.

"Aye! Beaming out in jus a few seconds!" Scotty replied quickly, worried as to the damage the party could have received chasing after the two psychopaths.

"Are you beaming out with us?" Spock asked calmly, looking towards his and Jim's counterparts as well as Aminia. His grief at the almost loss of his T'hy'la carefully controlled but his hand had reached out, holding a piece of Jim's uniform. Trying to make sure that Jim was still alive…still with him.

"No, we shall stay here and locate Maravilla and Kodos' bodies," T'Pock replied, eyes hooded as he looked down on the deadly pale Jim. The blood running freely down his back. "You're place is besides Jim."

"Yes," Spock said.

"Ready to beam out now," Scotty's voice came thought the communicator.

"Good, Mr. Scott. Beam the Captain, Doctor McCoy, Cadet Penelopy, Admiral Pike, the prisoner and myself onto the ship. Ambassadors Shatner and T'Pock and Nurse Aminia are to remain on the planet," Spock ordered, walking towards Lenore, making sure that she was out.

"Aye sir," Scotty said, quickly calibrating the transporter. The six disappearing as the transporter beamed them onto the ship. Leaving the puppies, James, T'Pock and Aminia alone on the cliff. The cliff where they had lost one of their friends.

"It wasn't supposed to end this way…she was supposed to live," James whispered into the wind, his legs taking him towards the cliff's edge. Midnight followed silently, ears and tail down, morning the loss of her master. "This universe was supposed to be different…so much different then ours."

"James…we must find her body. The least we can do is provide her with a proper burial. It is what she would have wished for," T'Pock said, laying a gentle hand over his bondmates. He did not know the Lieutenant to the extent that James had. Helping raise her for nearly twenty years before he arrived created a bond that nothing could destroy. A bond that was now crushing his mate after having watched the girl he raised willingly sacrifice herself for Penelopy.

"He's right, James. You can't blame yourself or let grief overwhelm you," Aminia said, crystal tears falling from her eyes as she looked down at the rocky forest below her. "She gave her life for the one she loved. She would not want us to cry for her but to remember all the great times we shared together. Besides, no one ever really dies; no friendship ever really ends because they will live on in your memories and in part of your heart. Even thought you cannot see your old crew this still holds true, right?"

"Yeah…because I know that I will meet them again," James said, sighing, allowing a few tears to fall for his niece. "I just didn't expect to lose her so soon."

"No one did, T'hy'la," T'Pock said, sadness obvious in his tone.

James and Aminia smiled sadly at him before the moved back though the trees, slowly making their way down the trail towards where the bodies would have fallen. Aminia was lost in her thoughts, her wings wrapped tightly around her; she was too grief-stricken to use them to fly towards the bottom. The four puppies followed silently, Artic, Jade and Rebel sandwiching Midnight between all three of them. Hoping to cheer her up and remind her that she was not alone.

It took almost an hour to walk to the bottom of the cliff. None of them in a hurry, knowing that neither Kodos nor Maravilla could have survived the fall. Rebel and Artic found Kodos first. His head was crushed in, both arms and legs broken, the bone sticking though the skin. You could see a path of blood in the snow from where he landed and rolled.

Rebel and Artic growled at his body, both lifting their legs up to pee on the man who had almost killed their master. Midnight stayed back, waiting for the two to be done with before walking up to Kodos, brown eyes furious. Aminia, James and T'Pock held back, waiting to see what she would do. after I minute of staring at the man who had crushed her world, Midnight growled, teeth barred as she jumped onto the dead mans chest, tearing his face part, worse then it had been before. Satisfied she walked away towards the group, blood dripping from her teeth.

"Remind me to not piss her off," Aminia said, smiling slightly for the first time since Maravilla fell before contacting Scotty of the location of the first body. "It's a little bloody Scotty…Midnight wanted to have a little revenge."

"Gud fer her. Someone had ta do it," Scotty said solemnly. The three watched as Kodos' body disappeared into the morgue of the Enterprise.

_Maybe I shouldn't have told them where the body was and burned it…he doesn't disserve to have a grave, _Aminia thought as the body vanished and their journey continued.

"I hope he burns in hell," James voiced tonelessly. One vibrant hazel eyes dulled with the pain of the day.

"I think we all do," Aminia said, watching as the Puppies nodded their heads continuing down the path.

"Where could she be?" Aminia yelled, kicking a nearby tree, eyes a blue-violet color. They had searched ever inch of the area below the cliffs and they could not find Maravilla's body. The sun was starting to set and soon they would be forced to give up the search.

"At the trajectory of her fall she could only have landed somewhere in this vicinity," T'Pock said, looking up at the cliff. Her body should not have fallen far from Kodos. They had fallen from the same place…and yet the facts remained they could not locate her body…nor any other patches of blood.

"Even in death she is difficult," James laughed humorlessly.

The three were silent, trying to figure out where to search for next, they still had an hour left. That's when they heart it, a broken cry, loud and healthy echoing form the cliffs edge. Aminia jumped at the sound, her feet racing her towards the sound, the puppies feet ahead of her as James and T'Pock brought up the rear.

_ It sounds like a baby…but what would a baby be doing out there at this time;_ they all thought, running faster in order to reach the distressed sound. Aminia emerged from the trees first. Her hazel eyes scanning the trees and the rocks. A small bundle near the edge of the cliff caught her eye.

Aminia gently stepped forward, trying to make as little noise as possible as she approached the bundle. James and T'Pock stood near the edge, watching the scene quietly. Aminia reached down, picking up the small white bundle. The baby inside instantly stopped crying, her eyes sliding open and a gentle smile spreading across its small face.

"Oh my," Aminia gasped before laughing softly, a giant smile spreading across her face even as crystals falls to the floor. James and T'Pock rushed forward, freezing when they saw the babies face. James smiled, reaching out to gently stroke the baby's fine hair, laughing even as tears fell from his eyes.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jim lay on the bio-bed, his bright blue eyes dull. McCoy had patched him up nicely but not even the sedative could make him relax…make him sleep. He watched, slow motion as his sister fell over the cliff over and over again. Trying to figure out what he could have done. What he could have done differently so that she could be with him still. They had always been together…always together and now it felt like a part of him was missing. A part of him he knew he would never get back.

Spock sat by his side. He knew that Jim was morning his sister's death but he did not wish to be parted from Jim. It had taken Doctor McCoy 2.456 hours to stick up Jim's wound and to stop the bleeding.

Penny sat on Jim's other side, leaning up against her father figure, tears continuing to stream down her face. Even when she believed she had no more tears left. Her mother had sacrificed her life for her…she could not help but blame herself for Maravilla's death. _She would still be here if I hadn't gotten kidnapped…if I wasn't here…she would still be alive._

Pike and McCoy watched them all. They too were morning for the loss of their daughter or love. Yet…they had to remain strong…if not for just themselves but for Jim and Penny too. It had hit them the hardest…harder then either of them. They had watched as the planet that they had lived though took yet another life from them. A life that should still be with them…breathing and alive.

Everyone's head popped up as Aminia walked into sickbay, the small white bundle held tightly in her arms, even as small crystals fell from her eyes. The puppies followed her in silently, each moving to sit besides their master…Midnight choosing to stay besides Aminia and the baby.

"Nurs…Aminia…did…did you find them?" McCoy asked the question they all wanted, no needed to know.

"Yes and no," she replied, a small smile on her face as she looked up, her eyes a pure white color.

"What do you mean?" Pike asked, looking up at her. Penny and Jim looked towards her, Jim frowning at the smile on her face. What could she be smiling about Maravilla was dead. There was nothing to smile about. Nothing to be happy about…his miracle had been killed.

"I believe that Aminia is attempting to tell you that we did obtain Kodos' body but could not find Maravilla's," T'Pock announced, stepping into the room along with James.

"What? How could you not find her?" Jim yelled, anger taking ahold of it as he struggle to get out of bed. His chest erupted into pain, a small gasp sounding from his mouth as Spock gently pushed him back down, trying to east the pain.

"Simple we couldn't no matter how hard we looked. She was no where to be found," James said, eyes still holding a hint of sadness but hope, deep hope was shinning though.

Penny looked towards the bundle in Aminia's arms, death to Jim's yells of protests. About how they hadn't searched hard enough. "Aminia…what is that in your arms?" She asked quietly. Pike and Jim looked at her in shock. Those were the first words she had said since Maravilla had fallen…since Maravilla had given up her life for her.

"Oh this little one, we found her. She was lying in the rocks at the bottom of a cliff and…well why don't you see for yourself," Aminia said, smiling as she stepped towards the five, moving so that they could all see the small bundle in her arms.

Jim and Penny's eyes widened in shock. In the small white blanket was a newborn. Her dirty blond hair was shot, just barely covering her head and she looked up at them with clear hazel blue eyes. Eyes that they knew would remain with her.

"Who is she," Pike asked, looking down at the smiling baby. Aminia smiled as she gently laid the newborn in Penny's arms before passing McCoy the letter.

"That was found with her, tied to her blanket. I think it will explain everything," Aminia said, tears of joy falling down her face.

McCoy looked down at the scrap of paper in his hand. No one wrote on paper anymore. He slowly opened it, being careful not to rip the paper. He looked up at the eager expressions of Jim, Penny, and Pike as well as the knowing looks of James, T'Pock and Aminia before proceeding to read it aloud.

_To Doctor McCoy, Penny, Jim Kirk, Admiral Pike and all other parties,_

_I am sure you are by now aware that you are unable to find the young Maravilla's body. She is not down on Tarsus any longer. We have been watching over her as well as you, Jim and Penny, ever since that faithful day. We could not allow another of your loved ones to die such an early unnecessary death. _

_You see, Maravilla was not destined to die today. It was not in the stars. We have taken her with us to our home. She was badly hurt from her fall and while normally we would not do this for a human or any other species her sacrifice, one so pure and driven only by love, was pure. No motive other then to save a loved ones life. Even thou she knew the consequences of her actions. She knew that she must do this that this was the time and she did not shy away from it. She embraced it and for that reason we are willing to give her a second chance. _

_We do not know if she will survive. We will try our hardest but even we cannot stop death. We leave this little one in her place and hope that you will raise her as Maravilla would have wanted her to be raised. Her name is Mccoilla Hope Kirk. She is the daughter of Maravilla and Leonard McCoy. We can only hope that she will bring you hope and happiness that Maravilla's absence has taken from you. Raise her with love, we will be watching._

_And yes, Penny, Jim we are the ones who sent the four to help you all those years ago but we are not like them. We are much more powerful and have lived for billions of years, since the beginning of time you could say. We have many names but you may just call us the Zodiac Spirits. We will do our utmost to help Maravilla, you have our word. We shall see you soon._

_The Zodiacs_

"So…that means…Maravilla is alive," Penny asked, tears of happiness falling from her eyes as she collapsed into her chair.

"Yes, she's alive and will return to us…I just know it," Aminia said, smiling as she turned towards her boss. His jaw was open as he reread the letter once again before looking at the small child in Aminia's arms. "Well…don't you want to welcome your daughter?"

"It…it can't be…it's not possible. I…we…" McCoy stuttered, his heart melting under the small hazel eyes. Aminia smiled as she carefully placed little Mccoilla in her fathers arms, the baby instantly cooing happily.

"It doesn't matter. She is Maravilla and you daughter, Bones. We checked," James laughed, watching the small family. Penny smiled brightly, moving to coo over the baby, tears continuing to fall down her face.

"Mara…Zodiacs….thank you," Jim whispered, tears in his eyes as he turned towards his niece. He would raise her the way Maravilla would have wanted him too. He would help Bones with this small miracle and he would hope that Maravilla would survive. Survive and return to them.

Pike smiled, leaning over to look at his granddaughter, laughing as her eyes slide shut. No doubt the excitement of the day finally taking its toll on the small girl. Pike frowned…remembering part of the letter.

_She knew that she must do this that this was the time and she did not shy away from it. She embraced it and for that reason we are willing to give her a second chance._

_Oh Maravilla_, Pike thought, fresh tears coming to his eyes as he held the small piece of paper close. He remembered her nightmares she had spoken of them a lot when she was little. The fear driving her on and the running, the continual running towards something she could not see and then the freedom of flying. She had dreamed of this day for so many years. And yet…she had faced it head on and did what she knew she had to. _That's my little girl; _Pike thought proudly, brushing his tears away and turning to face their little hope. Their little Mccoilla Hope.

Spock watched as Jim and Penny cooed over the small child. He was…happy…for them. They had hope and a baby to fill their void. He thought back on Maravilla's last words to him her orders that she keep him close and safe. _I promise I will always protect Jim. He will come to no harm while I am alive, _Spock promised as he looked into the small baby's sleeping face, gently running a finger over her forehead, felling her love and warmth echo in his thought.

The small family so recently torn apart by pain and lose smiled and laughed into the night. The small baby, their small Mccoilla slept peacefully, a small smile on her face. They talked late into the night about their memories of Maravilla, of all the stunts she had pulled back in the academy and on the Enterprise. Her future was unclear but they had one thing they didn't have before. They had hope and they would hold onto it for as long as they could.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"You are hereby charged as guilty for aiding a wanted man and for kidnapping a member of Starfleet. You will be sent off to a penitentiary colony were you will remain for the rest of your life," the Admirals ordered, looking down on Lenore. She stared up at the man emotionlessly as she was lead out of the door.

Jim smiled slightly from where he sat with Aminia, Penny, Thomas Layton, Kevin Riley, Yuki, Eric Molson, and Cyrus Anderson sat in the Starfleet Assembly hall, watching the hearing end and hearing the verdict. They all smiled along with the other children of Tarsus that had attended the hearing.

"It's about time its over," Yuki said, tears in her eyes as they walked out of the court room.

"It's been a long time coming," Tomas agreed, gently rubbing the patch he still had on his head. A wide smile spreading across his face.

"At least they can all rest in peace now. Everything they sacrificed is clean. Their murders are death. There is nothing left. Nothing but the future," Eric said wisely, his grey hair moving gently in the breeze.

"Yeah," Jim and Penny said wistfully. It had been six months. Six months since Kodos and Tamesis had died…six months since Maravilla had been taken from them. Michael and Kallista had recovered from their wounds that Lenore and Tamesis had inflicted…but they were still incomplete.

"Don't worry; I am sure that Maravilla will return to you. She was the fighter of the group," Cyrus said, easily reading their expressions.

"If anyone can return from the dead beside Aminia it's her," Kevin agreed, smiling brightly up at his siblings. That's what they all were. Siblings, Tarsus had brought them all together in ways people could not imagine.

"Indeed," Spock stated, walking towards the group of eight. McCoy, James, T'Pock, Kallista, Michael and the rest of the command crew following behind him. McCoy held the small girl tightly in his arms, a soft smile on his face as she continued to giggle, looking up towards all her aunts and uncles. Pike exited the hall, walking towards the small group, smiling at his family.

"Is this little Mccoilla? She is so adorable," Yuki said, cooing over the baby as everyone else seemed helpless to stop.

"Thank you, ma'am," McCoy said, smiling proudly at his daughter.

"Look at him all modest and smiles thanks to this little girl," Kallista joked, smiling as she leaned against her love turned fiancée.

Michael smiled down at his love, tightening his arm around her as he remembered how close he was to losing her. He gently flexed his prosthetic arm, smiling as it moved at his command. He had survived just as he was sure Maravilla would.

Jim smiled despite the pain before looking up to the stars. Out there somewhere was Maravilla. She was hurt and may be dead but she was out there. He could only hope that the Zodiac Spirits as they called themselves could heal her and return her to them soon. Penny stepped besides him, eyes transfixed on the sky just as her brothers.

"I know she will return to us," Penny said confidently, her eyes shining with that never ending hope. "Mom will return…and then I can show her that I have a new sister."

"She always did want another daughter," Jim laughed, turning his eyes towards Spock, a small smile spreading across his face. Their fingers brushed together lightly in a Vulcan kiss before he turned back to his niece. Even with Maravilla gone the future looked bright. She would return to them all. There was no such thing as the no win scenario after all.

**T'Slash: **Well I ignored my sleeping time it's already 3am and I should have been sleeping and hour ago but…I needed to finish this! Who cares if I have school tomorrow this needed to be finished! This chapter was so emotional for me, I swear I cried half the time but…this was all planned out after a lot of coin flipping. This is the second to last chapter people and the last chapter will be coming up next weekend. I am going to end this and _Songs of an_ at the same time. Thank you all that stuck with this story from start to end and to everyone who favored this. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave me a review and make my day!


	11. In Joy Again

**T'Slash: **Okay took longer then I thought to update it but then again I didn't expect to be in hell, mentally and physically exhausted and having back pain. And no I cannot take pain pills because they turn my brain to mush and then it's hard to concentrate on anything, took some earlier and I could hardly focus on my food. They put me right to sleep every time. Well I survived a biology test but I have a chemistry test Wednesday so I just hope I can survive this coming week.

**Disclaimer: **Been almost a year and I still don't own anything but this idea!

**Dedication: **To Terry for helping me with ideas since the very beginning. Thanks for sticking with me and helping me get this story off the ground or in this case out of my brain. Also to everyone who has reviewed, favored, or just silently followed this story. Thank you so much for reading it and making this an awesome ride.

Well this is kind of like Drunk, there are a few butchered songs just cause I killed them and they fit here so hope you enjoy them. Also this is the final chapter, no more after this. The story is done, caput, placed on the shelf or drawer and forgotten for a time. I hope you all enjoy this last and final update of Tarsus!

**Return to Tarsus IV**

_Chapter 10: In Joy Again_

Penny smiled as she looked around at the crowd. All the crew had gathered for this day, to celebrate Jim and Spock's wedding. So much had happened since that dreadful day a year ago when Kodos had escape and she had though her life would be over. Penny now served on the _Enterprise_ as a Science Officer just as her mother had been, _was_ and she had a baby sister. Little Mccoilla Hope Kirk. The crew was the same, happy smiles but not all of Jim's smiles reached his eyes.

_He still misses her, hell we all do, _Penny thought, tears coming to her eyes before she brushed them away. Today was a happy day, she shouldn't cry over what she couldn't change. Hell she was on the stage for a reason! Time to make that known.

"Hey everyone! I am glad you are having a blast today and don't deny it I know you are!" Penny chirped, smiling brightly, her golden dress sparkling in the light. Hazel eyes filled with happiness, thou not as bright as they could have been. "I know we all knew of those two idiot's feelings long before they did but I am just happy they got together. As you all know by now Jim, myself, my mother and a few others were part of the Tarsus 9, the children who escaped and who had seen Kodos' face. I know we are supposed to be celebrating the wedding of these two but I would like to take time for a song for all the children who survived on that planet."

"You're getting soft," McCoy yelled out, holding his small daughter a gentle, true smile on his face as he looked up at the girl he considered another daughter. Even if she didn't see him like that yet.

"Leave her alone, she can still kick you ass," Jim laughed, sitting besides his new husband and bondmate. He was radiating, the smile never leaving his face even as that cursed planet was mentioned. Just a flicker of sadness threaded though their bond but it was quickly destroyed. They had promised her return and he would trust in their words.

"Dam-that's right," Penny said, smirking as he looked down into her sisters eyes. "Jim I hope you don't mind me singing this song for everyone else not just yourself."

"Go ahead Pen, you have the stage," Jim laughed. Spock let a tiny smile spread out across his face, the happiness reflected in his bondmate contagious. Today had been one of the greatest days in his life, he was allowed some freedom.

"Thanks, Jim. Aminia, Riley, Yuki, Tom, Cyrus, and Eric as well as all the other children that were part of our group and survived that hell. This goes out to all of us as a reminder that not ever day is guarantied and that we must make the most of each day we have. For who knows what will happen tomorrow," Penny said, smiling slightly, her eyes filled with unshed tears before the lights dimmed and the spotlight appeared on her. Enclosing her in a circle of light.

Everyone in attendance held their breath. It was well known now that Penny was just a baby when on Tarsus but remembered every vivid detail. It was also a well known fact that she had a voice of an angel but rarely sung. It was a treat to hear her sing.

_This one's for all the children who survived Tarsus_

_Life can be full of so much evil, and so much pain_

_Hold onto, onto your hope and dreams_

_Stand your ground when the world is crashing_

Penny's eyes snapped open; the slowly moved on the stage, looking to each of her Tarsus family, letting them know this was for them. Saving Jim for last, smiling brightly up at him before looking towards the crew. Letting them know the truth before her eyes softened as she looked at baby Hope as everyone was calling her sister.

"That girl sure knows how to sing," Sulu said, looking up at the girl in awe. This was the first time he had heard her sing and just as everyone had said she was amazing at it.

"She does. I don't see why she doesn't to it more often," Uhura said, smiling sadly up at her best friends daughter. And oh how weird it was to think that her friend since the academy had had this whole secrete life that she hadn't known about until last year.

_This one's for the children_

_This is for all the children who survived Tarsus_

_Lived in the forests, just tried to survive_

_Survived on, on hope and stolen goods_

_Wondering where our fate would lead us_

_ And that's the truth. We didn't know what would happen to us and look at us know. Tom a well known Doctor and Yuki in communications, just like her grandmother. As for me…following me father, Pierre, and mothers footsteps, _she thought, looking into each crew member's eye, letting them know that what she was singing. What she was saying was the truth. Even now there were some people who disbelieved what happened on Tarsus. Disbelieved that Jim, Maravilla and herself were ever on that planet.

Mccoilla frowned, squirming in her fathers arms. She knew her sister had survived horrible situation but she was happy that fate gave her to her. McCoy gently set her down, keeping an eye on her as she ran though the crowd, Midnight right on her heels, towards James and T'Pock who sat at the opposite end of the hall. They had watched the ceremony, smiles bright on their eyes as the remembered their own wedding, happy that their counterparts found the same love that they had denied for so long.

"Mccoilla is a…rambunctious child," Spock said, watching his niece run off to her _uncles_. Mccoilla loved Spock, he was so different then the other people she was constantly around and he would tell her about the stars and if she was luck, stories about her mother and all she had down. Even her sacrifice.

"You should have seen these two as kids! There was no stopping them," Pike laughed, watching his granddaughter, eyes lighter then they had been in months. Though his other daughter was still missing his granddaughter filled him with love. With hope and he was happy to have her in his life.

"Yeah we were pretty much…worse," Jim laughed, the sparkle returning to his eyes.

_This one's for the children_

_Who've watched the world end twice_

_Who wished upon a shooting star_

_Were strong the way we are_

_This one's for the children_

_Who love with everything they have_

_Who dreamed of a better place_

_All on that colony_

_This one's for the children_

"Tell it to them!" Aminia said, smiling brightly, her wings stretched out and a giant smile on her face.

"Why didn't she go into singing again?" Kallista asked, moving towards her friend, a smile on her face as Michael wrapped his arm around her. She was forever grateful that Aminia and Chapel had been able to save him. Without him…she would have been broken.

"She's shy, extremely shy. In fact I am surprised she is even doing this!" Yuki said, moving forwards, the other Tarsus 9 witnesses behind her. "She must really want to say this."

_This is for all you children of Tarsus_

_Thinking back on everything that happened_

_Every scar that you have on you_

_Made you who you are today_

Penny reached up, gently tracing the scar she had on her face. Every one of them had scars from back then. No one escaped from that planet unscratched…hers was just someplace she was unable to cover up. McCoy had offered to have the scar removed but it was a part of her. A part of her past that could not be erased or changed.

"She's brave that one. A true Kirk," Tom said, gently tracing over the patch on his head. The scar he had received on that planet protecting the children from Kodos.

"Even if she wasn't born a Kirk," Eric said, laughing slightly as they continued to watch the youngest of their group sing her heart out. Sing for everyone to hear.

_This one's for the children_

_Who've watched the world end twice_

_Who've wished upon a shooting star_

_We're perfect the way we are_

_This one's for the children_

_Who love with everything they have_

_Who wished for a better place_

_All on that colony_

_This one's for the children_

Penny smiles as she looked up towards the sky. The lights dimmed all around her until the ceiling lite up with thousands of shooting stars just streaming by. Jim smile over at Scotty who just smirked, raising up his glass of scotch before turning back to Penny.

"Pen is pwfect," Mccoilla said, hugging her Uncle James around the waste, looking up at her sister. Her hazel eyes clouded with tears but also filled with innocence and love. Innocence and love that Jim and Maravilla, as well Penny and so many others had lost by her age.

"Yes she is," James agreed, pulling the little girl onto his lap so she could watch her sister clearly.

_Yeah, we're all the same inside (same inside)_

_From back then to now_

_This one's for the children_

_Who've witnessed the world and _

_Who've kept their hopes alive_

_We're perfect the way we are_

_This one's for the children_

_We love without holding back_

_We dream with everything we have_

_Forget that damn colony_

_This one's for the Survivors_

_This one's for the survivors_

_Yeah, this ones for the survivors_

_This one's for the survivors_

Penny trailed off, standing proudly in the middle of the stage. Jim smiled up at his sister, before he and the other Tarsus Children, as she had called them broke out into applause. She was right after all. Their experience had made them who they were and they were proud of that fact. They were the best and would fight for anything.

_Tarsus took so much from me but it also brought me Hope and Penny. As well as Spock…if Spock hadn't known about Tarsus…who knows how long it would have taken us to get together, _Jim thought, looking up at his husband. Even now, a year after they had admitted their love for each other, it still surprised him that someone like Spock could love a guy like him.

_I believe I have told you repeatedly to stop those thoughts, T'hy'la. There is not one thing wrong with you. Nor is it illogical for me to be in love and now bonded to you, _Spock gently chased his bondmate.

_I know…but sometimes I think you would have been better off marrying a Vulcan woman, _Jim responded, the smile slipping slightly of his face.

_Illogical. We were destined to be together. I cannot be whole without you, nor do I wish to be, _Spock responded, reaching out and gently kissing his bondmate in the Vulcan way before turning back towards Penny who just finished her last bow and was exiting the stage.

"PenPen!" Mccoilla yelled, jumping off her uncle's lap and running towards Penny. Penny smiled, bending over to catch the toddler, stroking Midnights fur gently before looking at Artic and Jade, her constant companions. She gently twirled her sister in the air before pulling her close to her heart. Right now she was all she had to remind herself of her mother.

"Did it do well, Mccoilla," Penny asked, smiling brightly down at her sister as she carried her towards Jim and Spock's table and Mccoilla's father as well as Pike, her own father.

"Uhhuh," she nodded enthusiastically, a slight frown covering her usually cheerful face. "But did it have ta be sad?"

"It was of a sad time," Penny admitted, holding her sister just a bit tighter before setting her down next to McCoy. Jim smiled brightly at her before looking longingly up at the stage.

"Go, T'hy'la," Spock said, gently pushing Jim towards the stage.

"You sure? I don't want this to be a sad day," Jim said, battling with himself as he looked down into Spock's warm brown eyes.

"I am certain. You desire to express your emotions. I would not be a good bondmate unless I allowed you to act out on your emotions," Spock said, pushing Jim towards the stage once again.

"Thanks, love."

_So that's Mccoilla Hope Kirk, she is so much more beautiful then they said she was, _she thought from the shadows, watching the wedding from the shadows. Not certain if it was time to reveal her presence or not. _Penelopy did a wonderful job with the song…but what is Jim going to sing. _

Jim smiled down at his crew as he hopped onto the empty stage and grabbed the microphone. "I would like to thank you all for coming to Spock and my special day. We were happy that we were able to share it with you all," Jim smiled as the crew cheered some raising glasses up and others just were smiling brightly. "But no matter how happy a day it is…it still feels incomplete. All of you know the reason. It's because my little sister wasn't here to share the joy with us. It's been a year since the Tarsus trial, a year and six months since she disappeared down the edge of the cliff to save her daughter, Penny. I don't know if she is dead or alive but…my hope is for the latter. This song is for her."

The crew smiled sadly, all remembering the blond haired girl. She hasn't been forgotten by the crew. Her station remained untouched as did her quarters. Midnight was not the silent guardian of Mccoilla but could be seen in the observation room looking out at the stars. No doubt missing her first mistress and wondering if she would ever return to them.

Rebel looked sadly up at his master before looking towards his sister Midnight. Only…he was unable to locate her. Her place at Mccoilla's side was empty. Jade and Artic looked towards Rebel, just as confused as him as to where she could have vanished too.

_I was like you and yes you were like me_

_We were so much alike but unique as can be_

_Siblings forever and we were quiet the troublemakers_

_You are a part of me as I am of you_

Jim started, smiling as he remembered the days long since gone by. They days that they were constantly giving Pike trouble. They didn't try to but their natural tendencies got them into more trouble then not.

"Did zey truly git into zat much trouble?" Chekov asked, looking around at the crew.

"You don't even know the half of it," Kallista laughed, remembering the days long since past. The days when they were carefree…or as carefree as Maravilla and Jim ever got.

_It was a cold day when you left us_

_You made your sacrifice as you saw you must_

_But the goodness that you have in your soul _

_Deemed that you would be saved for a change_

Jim remembered that day. The day he saw his twin smile as she threw herself over the edge of the cliff. Saving her daughter and the rest of them as well. The letter was the only thing that had given them any hope…any indication that she would be saved. That she wouldn't die for once…wouldn't die like she had in her dreams.

"No one is ever goin' ta forgit that day," Scotty whispered, slowly swirling the amber liquid in his cup.

"How could we? She saved us all," Pike whispered, eyes glazed over. He had lost a daughter that day but had gained a granddaughter and the hope that Maravilla would be returned to them…one day.

_When you first disappeared I yelled a lot_

_But in time we were comforted by the promise of return_

_And thought it s been a year since that time_

_We had hope and Mccoilla that you would come back_

_You never were one to give up hope. Not even when everything had forsaken you, _she thought, smiling brightly as she looked back over at Mccoilla, their hope.

"Did a lot more then yelling," McCoy muttered eyes sad as he remembered those first few days with his daughter…and without his love. How difficult it was…not knowing if she was dead or alive.

_I am a part of you and yes you of me_

_We were so much alike but unique as can be_

_Sibling till the end and we were quiet the hackers_

_Always getting into what we should not_

Jim smiled as he remembered everything they had hacked into as children and teenagers. Mostly after their return from Tarsus, back to Earth. After their mother had forsaken them a second time…like they had known she would.

"I knew they were doing something," Pike growled, glaring up at Jim. Jim just laughed as he continued to rock to the music.

_You were with me and I was with you_

_We were so much alike but unique as can be_

_Siblings till the end and we were quiet the right team_

_Like any legend that grew us as us_

_ We were always by each others side. Never one without the other…but now this…and I feel empty without you Maravilla. A part of me will never be whole until you return. Spock cannot fill that gap only you can, _Jim thought, looking up towards the ceiling.

_I looked down on that planet that killed_

_Studied all the paths learned all that I could_

_But I looked to the stars up in the sky_

_And saw your smile and knew you would return_

The Zodiac Spirits had to return her to them…she was in the stars. Her time had not come yet and besides all those reasons…Mccoilla needed her. She acted like it did not bother her but he sometimes caught her looking to at the stars…searching for that missing piece. Tarsus had killed so much…it couldn't have killed Maravilla as well…anything but her.

"He was researching that planet even more?" McCoy growled.

"Indeed."

_It has been long since you left us_

_Your daughter missed you and so does our hope_

_But never did I imagine you would be gone_

_That with difference and some hope you'd come back to us_

Penny smiled sadly. It was true she missed her mother. It did not feel right to be on that ship, to be on the Enterprise, without her mother right besides her and her little sister. Her little sister who had never met their mother yet…missed her all the same. Maybe even more then others.

_I never expected you to go gone…that you would sacrifice yourself of me, _Penny thought, tears in her eyes as she looked over at Mccoilla. But they had to have hope…without hope then there were no win scenarios and Kirks detested those. If they had believed in them they would have been dead a long time ago.

_We miss you and I know you miss us_

_We were so much apart of the other it isn't a joke_

_Family till the end not just me but the crew_

_We all love you especially Bones_

"Of course I love her. I always have and always will," McCoy said, looking up at his best friend seeing a similar sadness reflected in his eyes. They all loved the hard working, self sacrificing girl.

The crew nodded, they were a family and they would wait for her. They knew she would return. She had to…not just for McCoy and Jim but for Penny and Mccoilla. There was so much she needed to do for her to die now would be a horrible joke.

_Penny misses you and so does Mccoilla_

_They are your daughters from not till forever_

_You're children till the end and they love you so_

_They miss you as much as Bones and me_

That's where he was wrong, they miss her more. Jim was her brother and Bones…he was…the one she loved. They were her daughters, half of her blood and her soul. They loved her unconditionally, always would but they still missed her. More then people knew. More then people could even comprehend. Penny looked down at Mccoilla, tears running down her face.

_Mom…please return to us. We all miss you, _Penny thought, gently wiping the tears from her eyes.

_Maravilla…you have to come back. You have to meet our daughter; she looks so much like you, _McCoy thought, looking down at his little angel before smiling slightly at Penny. Offering her a shoulder to cry on. She smiled watery at him before looking towards Jim.

"Mara…you have to come back. Today isn't as happy as it should be…not without you," Jim whispered under his breath, eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Well girl," she said, gently petting Midnight on the head. I guess its time. I can't stay hidden from them forever." Midnight's ears perked up, tail frantically wagging. "Besides I can't let my absence ruin Jim's day."

Maravilla smiled down at Midnight before using the rope to climb up onto the catwalk high above the stage. Midnight grinned up at her before walking towards Mccoilla's side, eager to see what her owner had planned. Oh she would show herself…but what was the fun without making them think they were crazy first. She smiled as she rigged the microphone she had jacked earlier, smiling down at her daughters, Jim and McCoy. Jim had finally returned to his husband's side, a small smile on his face even thought his eyes were still haunted.

_I'm glad you kept your promise Spock. You two are perfect together. I am glad I could have seen this day, _Maravilla thought as she walked over towards the light box. She looked out the window, seeing the ship that had dropped her off her briefly before it vanished. _Thank you spirits. Thank you so much for this second chance. _She smiled at the stars once more before cutting the power, her laugh echoing though the room as she heard everyone panic.

_I know the sight of death and blood_

_And we survived what others fear_

_We will escape from this hellish place_

_Just the likes of me surviving here_

"No…it can't be," Jim whispered eyes wide. His eyes swept the dark room, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. To see if she was really here or just his imagination.

"Mommy / Maravilla!" McCoy and Penny gasped. Tears falling freely from Penny's eyes, she would know that voice anywhere.

"Momma," Mccoilla giggled, her eyes instantly looking upwards, catching the shadow standing above them all. Midnight barked happily, her brothers and sister barking happily. Their family was together once again.

Maravilla smiled as she walked over to the middle of the catwalk, just above the stage. Making sure that everything was ready for her.

_Everything has its own life and everything has a soul_

_I have seen them all_

_From life to death_

_It's faithfully balanced_

_Faithfully planned_

_More than enough for this girl_

"Of course she would do something like this to us," Pike laughed, tears in his eyes as he heard his daughter's voice. A smile spreading across his face as he looked down at Jim's shocked expression. "You should have known this is what she would do."

"She's alive…truly alive," James repeated, a single tear escaping his eyes. He had lost hope…sure he still wished she was still alive but it had been over a year. A year and no word…he had given up on her but to hear her voice again…it was more then he could have thought.

"You should not have doubted her. She, like you, is a fighter," T'Pock said, a small smile spreading across his face. James laughed; nodding his head as he frantically looked though the room for her.

_Like every tree I want to grow_

_Reaching for the stars that I want to explore_

_We shared our past with no one else_

_All by ourselves _

_We stood alone_

"That's her alright. I know that song anywhere," Aminia cheered, hovering inches above the floor, crystals once again falling from her eyes.

"I knew she wasn't dead," Yuki chirped, a wide smile on her face. The other Tarsus victims smiled know that their 'mother' was here with them. Alive and well.

"She is here, T'hy'la. She did not miss this important day," Spock said, smiling down at his love, his eyes filled with unshed tears still.

"I…I know that now," Jim said shakily, a blinding smile spreading across his face. The earlier sadness from before vanishing completely from his eyes. She was here…she didn't miss his important day. And better yet she was alive.

_Time to show myself, _Maravilla thought happily, attaching the cord to her vest before she allowed herself to fall back. A single light lite up the stage. Everyone look up seeing her controlled fall to the floor. Hearing people gasps she giggled uncontrollable as she landed, her silver dress sparkling in the light, her long blond hair up in a high pony tail and her blue eyes sparkling as she looked over at her family. A giant smile on her face. _I'm back!_

_I saw the destruction with these very eyes_

_Don't look any closer, stay where you are_

_The lies, the pain, I might forget them_

_Because I am free at last_

Maravilla smiled, holding her hands up, keeping the others back away from her. Had to keep them back before they never let her out of their sights again.

"Maravilla," McCoy whispered, eyes filled with love as he slowly got to his feet. Mccoilla held tightly in his arms. He watched his love walk towards the front of the stage. She looked just as beautiful as she did the last time he saw her. Nothing had changed least of all his feeling for her.

_Like every tree I want to live_

_Reaching for the stars I have survived_

_I shared my past with all of you_

_All by myself I have survived_

_All by myself I stand tall_

_I lived on, I survived_

Maravilla smiled, arms spread wide above her before the power went out once again, leaving everything in darkness. Jim and Penny jumped to their feet just as the power came back on. Maravilla was gone from the stage…disappeared like a ghost once again.

"No…it couldn't have been a dream. She was here…right there," Jim said, falling into his seat.

"Mommy," Penny whispered, turning into Pike's arms. Shoulder's shacking with sobs.

"Wow was I missed that much! I feel honored!" a familiar voice said from behind them. Everyone turned around, Maravilla stood behind Jim, a bright smile on her face. "Hey, didn't think I would leave you all did you? Especially now that I got you all back!"

"Maravilla!" They cried, rushing to hug her. She laughed hugging everyone back before pulling away and looking at Spock.

"Thank you for keeping your promise," she whispered. Spock nodded towards her, a small smile spreading across his face. She grinned before turning back to Jim. "Congratulations on your marriage. Always knew it would happen."

"Mara, you're back. Finally back," Jim said, hugging his sister tight. He had thought he might never see her again. Thought that she might be lost to them forever.

"Yup! Took longer for me to heal then they thought. Sorry to keep you waiting, Jim," Maravilla said smiling brightly before turning towards her first daughter. "Penny."

"Mom!" Penny cried, throwing herself into her mother's arms, tears of joy falling from her face. Artic and Jade wined softly, rubbing gently against their mistresses legs.

"I'm here. No need to cry or anything. I'm here and I will never leave you again," Maravilla promised, pulling her daughter close before gently wiping away her tears. Penny smiled happily up at her mother before moving aside. Pike scooped up his daughter in his arms, squeezing her tightly.

"Maravilla, you scared us you still girl," Pike whispered, pulling away to look into her eyes, noting the happiness reflected in it. "Don't you ever do that again."

"I'll try but no promises. I do work on a starship after all," she chirped, hugging him closer before smiling over at James and T'Pock, watching as they made their way towards her.

"I had no doubt you would return," T'Pock said, nodding towards her.

"I'm hard to kill," she joked, smiling as she was captured in a hug. James held her close, his arms wrapped tight around her waste.

"I thought you were dead. I thought that he had lost something else…something more then even I had," James whispered, making sure no one but the Vulcans and Maravilla could hear him.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. I am just as durable as you were," she whispered, smiling brightly before pecking her favorite uncle on the cheek. _Time for the hardest one now, _she thought, taking a deep breath and turning towards McCoy.

McCoy had stood back as her family had greeted her, waiting patiently for his, no their turn. Mccoilla had smiled brightly, her slightly cubby arms reaching towards her mother. His eyes trailed up and down her body, mentally checking for any wounds that she could still have. _She still looks as beautiful as the day I first saw her as Crystal Star, _he thought, smiling as she finally turned towards him.

Jim smiled at him seeing his eager expressing before he pushed his sister forward. He had gotten his happy ending. It was time for his sister to achieve her own happy ending. _I love you Spock. I hope we are never parted,_ Jim sent though their bond, warmth and love echoing.

_As do I, T'hy'la. I shall make certain we are never parted, _Spock promised, exchanging a brief Vulcan kiss before turning back to the three.

"Leonard," Maravilla breathed as their eyes locked. She took a step closer, noticing how he was in his special occasion uniform, the same as almost everyone else. _Can he still love me? It's been so long since that day._

"Maravilla…you look just as beautiful as before. Even more so now I would think," McCoy said, taking that finally step closer to her. Mccoilla held lightly in his arms.

"Thank you," she said blushing a light pink before looking at Mccoilla. "Is…is that her? Is that our little Mccoilla Hope?"

"The one and only," McCoy said, gently pressing her into Maravilla's arms. Mccoilla smiled happily, instantly sinking into her mothers arms. He watched, his heart warming as he saw the two interacting, hazel eyes locking with blue as they both smiled, tears in Maravilla's eyes. "She looks just like you."

"No she looks like us both," Maravilla breathed, studying her small daughter. Her dirty blond hair hanging loosely down her back.

"Mamma," Mccoilla said, smiling brightly before she cuddled close to her mother. Tiny fits grabbing at the material of her dress, never once letting go.

"My little Mccoilla Hope," Maravilla breathed, tears falling for her eyes as she turned back to McCoy. "Leonard…I have missed you…so much."

"I missed you as well, love."

"Can…can we still be tougher…or…did you find someone else while I was gone? I'll understand if you did I was gone for a year and six months. I can't expect you to have waited so long for me-"Maravilla trailed off as McCoy lay a gently finger on her lips.

"I only want you. I love you, Maravilla Kirk and nothing, not even a year and six months can change that," McCoy whispered, eyes alight with passion and love before he leaned down and claimed her lips in a kiss.

Jim smiled as he leaned against Spock. Everything had turned out perfect. They were all together now…one whole family. His sister was back with him and she had her family, her love. Spock wrapped an arm around Jim's back, pulling him close to his side.

Penny smiled brightly at the small family, feeling a tinge of sadness. They were a family now…she was the odd one out. Maravilla looked over at her, gesturing to her to join the three. Penny blushed lightly as she walked over, she didn't wish to interrupt their reunion.

"You are my daughter Penny. You are a part of this family and you can never be replaced," Maravilla said, instantly removing all of Penny's worries, opening her arms up to her first charge, her first daughter. Penny smiled happily before falling into her mother's arms.

"Well what happens now?" Sulu asked, walking towards the family's side, the Tarsus survivors behind them, all smiling brightly at Maravilla.

"We live. The past is done with nothing can change it," Jim said, looking up as Maravilla was engulfed in Aminia's arms followed by Yuki's. "We can only live for the future now. All I know is that we are always going to be a family."

Everyone smiled at Jim's wise advice. McCoy, Maravilla, Penny and Mccoilla as well as Midnight moved towards Jim's side. Rebel sat at Jim's feet, looking up at his master. Spock stood besides Jim, just as he always had before they all looked up towards the stars. They did not know what the universe would throw at them this time. They didn't know what would happen but they would face it together. Maravilla was back and Spock was by Jim's side just as he was meant to be. Nothing could stop them now. Their journey would continue. It wasn't the ending but the beginning of the rest of their lives.

**The End**

**T'Slash: **Well my friends…it's over. This was the last chapter, no more for this story. I have tears in my eyes right now. This story…it was so emotional and such fun to right. It changed so much in the course of me writing it that I don't even recognize the old plan any more. Thank you all so much for sticking with this story though all those chapters and…just thank you. I am so sad to see this story go but everything must end. I honestly thought it would never end. Also I hope you all enjoyed the ending. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you though of this story. Even those of you who were just silently following this story please review!


End file.
